


A Time for Healing

by Recovery_Zero



Series: The Black Twins [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amaris isn't good with feelings, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sirius is still a little shit, Slow Build, walburga still hates the twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 66,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recovery_Zero/pseuds/Recovery_Zero
Summary: After the death of Lily and James, and an extended stay at the Ministry of Magic, Dumbledore took Amaris Black in and gave her a position among the staff as she replaced Professor Kettleburn. Gratefully, Amaris accepted the offer to try and regain some semblance of normalcy in her life that was left in ruin.Now, twelve years later, Amaris is harshly thrown back into the world she’d left behind. Her brother has escaped Azkaban, her old love suddenly reappears in her life, and now she’s left to make sense of it all. Can things truly return to how they used to be?





	1. Escaped

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there, this is part two of my ongoing series, and if you haven't read the first part, I'd suggest giving it a read. If you don't, this story could be read as a standalone, and everything will still be understood. If you did read The Start of Something Beautiful, welcome back! This part of the story picks up during the Prisoner of Azkaban timeline, and of course, I'm going to be altering things in the timeline and such. But, I'm going to try and stick to the storyline as much as possible. Suggestions and criticism is always welcome as it helps me from staring at my computer screen for an hour typing out nothing but gibberish to fight through writers block. Enjoy~

A rather frail, black haired woman sat behind her thick wooden desk, thin, pale hands firmly clenched around a copy of the Daily Prophet. Her darkened steely grey eyes narrowed in suspicion and anger as they easily glided over the script finely printed over the parchment. She slammed the paper against the desk, unwilling to peruse the rest of the article as she already knew what it would say. Her breath came in deep gulps as she couldn’t look away from her brother’s enraged face on the front page of the paper. The screaming features that looked so much like her own were burned into her vision, and she couldn't shake the terrible memories from her mind. It had been twelve long years since she’d last seen the man. “Son of a bitch!” she yelled into the nothingness of her office. Memories welled up inside her, and she spared a single glance at the old, faded photograph on the desk that boasted the smiling faces of five teenagers. Her young, smiling features gazed back at her, surrounded by none other than Sirius, James, Lily, and Remus. The woman stood abruptly, her chair screeching across the pale wooden floor. Taking a deep, steadying breath, the woman stormed away from her desk, not taking a second glance back at the photo or the Prophet. She needed to speak with Dumbledore right away.

The woman trudged her way to the door, knocking over anything in her path. In her wake, she left papers scattered, textbooks upended, and now, the small table that sat by her door was sailing across the room. With a frustrated growl, she grasped the door handle and swung it open, not caring that it further damaged whatever belongings were scattered across the floor in its path. In her fury, she hadn’t noticed the pair of professors standing outside her office and almost slammed straight into the emotionless face of Minerva McGonagall. 

Reeling backward, the younger woman placed an emotionless mask across her features and apologized to McGonagall. “I’m sorry Minerva. I didn’t see you there. Can whatever you need wait? I need to go speak with Dumbledore as soon as possible.”

There was a flash of pity that was in Minerva’s eyes for only a moment before she composed herself. “It’s fine, Amaris. Actually, I assume you’ve seen the most recent edition of the Daily Prophet. You’re going to need to come with us.” Amaris’ eyes flashed over to where she finally noticed Severus was standing slightly behind Minerva, wand at the ready. 

Amaris narrowed her eyes at the two of them, her hand stealthily moving to hover over her own wand stashed carefully in her robes. “What’s going on here? I’m not going anywhere until I’m told exactly what’s happening.” Her steely gaze flashed to Snape. She flashed him a harsh glare that he’d grown so accustomed to over their years together. “I’d suggest you lower your wand, _Snivellus_. Unless you'd like a repeat of fifth year.”

The dark-haired male just sneered at Amaris. “You’re in no position here to be making demands, Black.” Amaris’ hands clenched into fists at her sides, and she felt her nails biting into the flesh of her palms. The two Professors never got along considering Snape’s view of her presence during the Shrieking Shack incident. It didn’t help that she’d also aided Sirius and James in tormenting the man earlier in his life. Minerva took note of Amaris’ jaw working and decided to step in before the situation could travel any farther south than it already had. 

Minerva held her hand out to Severus, nodding slightly at him, and begrudgingly, Snape lowered his wand. McGonagall turned back to face Amaris. “Dear, you’re not in any trouble. Dumbledore and some officials only have a few questions for you.” Minerva gestured for Amaris to follow her, and she didn’t wait as she began walking toward Dumbledore’s office. Taking a deep breath, Amaris trailed along behind Minerva and was sure she could feel the painful bite of Snape’s wand in the small of her back. 

It was a long walk to reach the headmaster’s office, and it felt even longer than it ever had before as Snape kept continually applying more pressure on Amaris’ back with his wand. If she wasn’t already toeing the line, Amaris would’ve spun on her heel and disarmed the man in a heartbeat. Due to the current situation, she reasoned with herself that she should just put up with it now and make the man pay later. A long list of ways of torment began to scroll through Amaris' mind, and she couldn't wait to be able to put some of them to the test.

Before she could talk herself out of being rational, thankfully, they’d reached the headmaster's office, and Amaris was harshly shoved into the room by Snape. “Now, now Severus, there’s no need for such brutality,” Dumbledore’s voice rang throughout the room. Amaris swallowed hard as Dumbledore’s twinkling eyes settled on her. “Miss Black, I’m sorry we had to summon you in such a manner, but I have some men from the Ministry here that would like to ask you some questions.” Dumbledore gestured two the two short, stout men that stood beside his desk. 

One of the men took a step forward and addressed Amaris, arrogance lacing his tone. “Well, Amaris Black, isn’t it great to be together like this again?”

Amaris folded her arms across her chest indignantly. She stared down her nose at the short, portly man shoved into a suit way too small for him. He hadn't changed much since she'd seen him last. “If you mean you throwing insulting questions at me and trying to weasel an invalid confession out of me once again, then of course it’s lovely to be in your presence twelve years down the line.” Occasionally , if the Toad was unable to make a session, the man standing before Amaris currently would fill in for her. It was a rare occasion, but Amaris remembered it clearly.

The indignant man took another step forward, jabbing a stubby finger toward Amaris. Good to see it was still just as easy to get under his skin and torment the man. “Now you listen here Black. I won’t be putting up with any of your shit this time. I’m gonna ask you questions, and you’re going to answer. No witty comments, no snide remarks. Got it?”

Rolling her eyes, Amaris held her hands up in what she hoped to be considered a peaceful gesture. “Of course, Rabin, fire away.” Amaris watched as the Ministry official behind Rabin pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment and prepared himself to begin taking notes on everything that was said between the two of them.

Rabin regained his composure and began his game of twenty questions. “So, you’ve heard the most recent news?”

Feigning innocence, Amaris placed a single finger to her lips and began tapping it lightly against them. A sly grin spread across her lips, and Amaris said, “Ah, yes, I did read earlier about the Appleby Arrows beating the Wimbourne Wasps in their most recent game. Quite the turnout I heard. Wish I could’ve been there to see it.” She shrugged easily, her voice wistful.

Rabin let out a sound that could only be interpreted as a growl, and his round face reddened in fury. “Thought we agreed on not playing games this time Black.”

Amaris held her slender finger between the two of them, a slight smirk donning her features. “Ah, but I merely agreed on answering your questions, and not making any snide remarks or witty comments if I do remember correctly. And for your information, Rabin, I did read about the turnout of that game. No lies here.”

“Your brother,” he ground out between clenched teeth. “Did you know about your brother escaping?”

The dark-haired woman willed her face to remain emotionless. Even though it happened so long ago, the wounds that were left from those days were still fresh. “Yes, I did read about that.”

“And?”

“And that’s all I know about it. He escaped, and he’s now on the run," Amaris said dismissively. "Am I supposed to know anything more about the situation here?”

Amaris heard someone shuffling around behind her, and she focused on Rabin’s partner scribbling away on his parchment. “He hasn’t contacted you?”

Amaris feigned surprise and disgust. “Merlin’s beard, no. What reason would he have to contact me? He knows his place in the family after he was disowned, let alone after what he did to my—our friends.” Amaris paused, twisting her face in anger easily, thinking of the months spent at the Ministry, and Peter's betrayal.

Rabin sneered at her. “If I recall correctly, you were disowned as well. The two misfits from the Black family. Two peas in a pod. And to top it all off, we both know you were there with him the night he was taken from the scene of his massacre. Still can't seem to figure out why though.”

Amaris took a deep breath to steady herself. Of course, the Ministry had been digging into her past for years. It seemed as though they were still trying to list her as Sirius' accomplice. “My disownment has nothing to do with the situation at hand, Rabin. As for my presence there, I was cleared of that months after the incident. The Ministry tried their best but couldn’t find any way to pin the murders on me as well. You should be well versed in that story by now.”

“A mistake on their part, I say. You’re just as guilty as he is Black.”

Amaris wasn't as hot-headed as she was when she was younger, but with everything going on, her emotions were all over the place. She grit her teeth, ready to give Rabin an earful. “You’re right Rabin because he didn’t commit those murders and neither did I. We’re both innocent. He was framed! If you fools would just listen rather than trying to save face all the time you would realize this!”

“Watch your tone with me Black, or I will have you escorted off the premises to be questioned properly once again.” There was a malicious glint to Rabin's dark chocolate eyes. He wished nothing more to get her behind closed doors with no witnesses. Rabin would have her confessing to whatever he pleased by the time he was done _questioning _her.

Amaris’ jaw set. “To be tortured you mean. Will I be getting to deal with you this time, or will I get to pay a visit to my old, dear _friend?_”

Before Rabin could spout off whatever insult he was about to sling at Amaris, Dumbledore finally cut in. “Mister Rabin, this conversation seems to have derailed from the original topic. Do you have any further questions for Miss Black about her brother’s disappearance?”

“Only one,” Rabin spat. “Do you consent to a search of your personal belongings?” He cut off the witty comment Amaris was about to spit at him. “It doesn’t matter if you do or not as we’ll return with the proper paperwork to do so anyway.”

Amaris folded her arms across her chest. “Fine, whatever.”

“If that is all, Minerva, Severus, would you show these two where Miss Black resides?” Dumbledore asked, silencing the entire room.

“With pleasure,” Snape drawled, all too happy to lead the officials straight to her quarters. Amaris could do nothing but watch as the two Ministry men shuffled out, following Minerva and Snape back to her room.

As soon as the door shut, she rounded on Dumbledore. Amaris was an absolute mess. “You don’t think I helped him, right?” she asked, her voice wavering with fear and disbelief. Dumbledore shook his head at her, and relief flooded her veins. “I swear I didn’t, but, sir, if I may speak my mind?”

Dumbledore made his way around his desk and sat in his chair. He folded his hands in front of him, eager to hear what Amaris had to say. “Of course.”

Amaris stood before the old wizard, opening her mouth and shutting it a few times as she tried to find the right words to say. “I didn’t help him escape, but I don’t want to see him sent back to Azkaban. He really didn’t do it. You know for a fact that I told the Ministry over and over again about what I saw—what I heard. None of them believed me. Nobody does. Sirius was yelling for Peter and calling him a traitor. And the bodies, he was shocked to see them all.” Amaris paused for a second, the images of all those dead muggles flashing before her eyes, along with Sirius' crazed, grief stricken expression. “As they took him away, the only thing he kept saying was they had the wrong guy. It was Pettigrew. Nobody would listen though; not to him nor me. Do you believe me?”

Dumbledore sighed. “I’m not sure what exactly to believe here Miss Black.”

Desperate, Amaris said the first thing that came to mind. “I can prove it. I’ll find Pettigrew and bring him to justice for his crimes. My brother would be free then, and the Potters would receive the closure they deserve. I just need some time.”

“You do understand what you’re asking of me, don't you?” Amaris bit her lip and nodded. “Very well. I won’t stop you. Should something happen, I won’t be able to protect you from the Ministry this time. Do you understand this?” Amaris solemnly nodded again. “As for your classes, I’m sure Hagrid will be happy to cover them for the time being. Don’t worry, I won’t say exactly what is going on. You’re simply doing me a favor and trying to lure your brother out of hiding for the Ministry.” Dumbledore gave her a sly wink. “Now, Miss Black, I’d suggest you be a sly fox and disappear.”

Grateful tears slipped down her cheeks as she thanked Dumbledore profusely. “I’ll send word if the Ministry is searching for you for whatever reason. Your secrets are safe with me dear.” With that, the headmaster dismissed her and happiness flooded through her for the first time in years. Someone gave her a chance. Someone was willing to listen to her. Now all she had to do was wait until Rabin and his partner were done raiding her belongings.

Amaris wandered the halls, fingers trailing along the cool stone. She needed to get back to her office, but she knew she would be walking straight into the middle of a shitstorm as the two officials, most likely along with Snape, destroyed her quarters. All too soon, she was standing in front of her office door that had been left ajar. Nudging it open with her foot, Amaris stepped in. Her jaw dropped at the sight. Papers were strewn across the floor, her shelves were empty, and her desk was now firmly planted against the far wall. The picture that had rested upon it for years was now shattered again the wood.

A low growl forming deep in her chest, she stormed across the mess, not caring what she stepped on and slammed her bedroom door open. “Find what you’re so desperately looking for yet?” she snarled at the men who were flinging her personal belongings around the room without a care in the world.

She stood in the doorway, shaking with anger. Amaris was absolutely seething and she almost slapped away the calming hand Minerva placed on her shoulder. “Amaris,” she whispered soothingly. “I will help you fix the mess as soon as they are gone.” The younger woman simply nodded, not once glancing at her peer.

Raban glanced up from one of her books that he was shaking violently to dislodge any hidden parchment that could’ve been inside. “Black. Where are you hiding them?”

“Hiding what?” she spat.

“Letters from him. I know you’re in contact with your brother, and it’s only a matter of time before I expose you.” Minerva physically held Amaris back from taking a swing at the official.

“Why not try between the mattresses? I find plenty of things hidden there in the student dorms,” Snape offered from where he sat in Amaris’ arm chair.

As Rabin lifted the top mattress and sent it crashing into the wall, he was crestfallen to find there was nothing there. “Severus, that is quite enough out of you,” Minerva said sternly. She turned to face the two men who were standing in the middle of the room, scanning the wreckage of Amaris’ belongings. “It seems as though you’ve searched everything and haven’t found a single lead. If that is all, I do believe you two should be on your way now.”

With a glare, Rabin and his partner made their way to exit the room. “Don’t worry Black, we’ll be back to search you again soon. That’s if we don’t catch anything before that. We’ve got our eye on you.” Smirking, Rabin shouldered his way past Amaris and out of her room. Her jaw clenched, and she turned to where Severus still sat in her chair.

If looks could kill, Severus would be six feet under many times over with the glare he was on the receiving end of. “Isn’t it about time you crawled back to the dungeons where you belong, snake?” she spat out between her teeth.

Without a word, Severus rose from the chair and swiftly made to exit after the officials. Before he did, he paused beside Amaris. “Don’t worry Black, I’m sure you’ll be easily replaced, and I’m positive Azkaban will treat you as well as it did your brother.”

Before Minerva caught on, Amaris leaned in close and whispered to him, “Watch your back Snivellus, or I promise you I’ll finish what my brother started back in school.”

“I’d like to see you try. Not as tough now that your little gang has been . . . disbanded.” Severus smirked and disappeared through the door. Amaris watched until she saw his billowing cloak vanish around the corner, and as soon as it was, she used her wand to slam the office door shut. Once it was just her and McGonagall, Amaris collapsed to the floor.

“I’m not him,” she muttered. “I’m not my brother. Why does everyone treat me as though I am?”

McGonagall lowered herself to kneel beside her fellow professor and placed a hand on her arm once again. “Dear, we know you aren’t him. Though you do have many similarities. I’m sure this will all be over soon, and things will return to how they were,” McGonagall said cryptically. “Now, let’s get on with fixing this wreck. The Ministry always seems to make a mess no matter what they’re doing.”

Weakly, Amaris lifted herself off the ground and began to magically clean her quarters with Minerva’s help. In no time, both rooms looked like they had before both Rabin and Amaris’ tantrums that day. With a smile, Minerva turned to bid Amaris a good night. “If you need anything at all dear, come find me. I do really mean _anything_.”

As Amaris stared back into Minerva’s twinkling eye, she felt as though she was about to burst. “Minerva, can I trust you with something?”

Minerva smiled widely. Nothing ever got past that woman. “Of course, Amaris. I’ve known you since you were eleven, and to be blunt, nothing you can say anymore will surprise me.”

Amaris quirked an eyebrow. “Even if I said I helped plot against the Potters?”

The older woman let out a small chuckle as she seemed to weigh the idea. “Okay, that might surprise me a little bit.”

Finally smiling, Amaris reassured her peer. “I didn’t, but I am trying to help Sirius. I didn’t help him escape, and I haven’t contacted him in anyway, but I’m trying to find the real monster. I know who hurt James and Lily, and I won’t rest until he’s put away and Sirius is back. I’ve already spoken with Dumbledore about it, and he’s willing to offer me some support. I was just wondering, if you could cover for me as well. Nothing major, just give everyone some generic excuse for my absence?”

“I think I may be able to do that. I’ll have a chat with Albus tomorrow about it all. Your secret is safe with me Amaris." Minerva gave the woman a warm, reassuring smile. "To be honest, I always thought your brother was a good kid. A little rowdy like the rest of you were, but he wouldn’t be capable of the things they pinned on him. I wish you well in your quest Amaris.” With that, Minerva left and Amaris was alone again. Exhausted, she locked her office door and headed into her bedroom. As soon as she was close enough, she fell into her bed and yanked the covers over her head. Before she knew it, she fell into a fitful sleep full of images of a certain shaggy black dog and a grey furred werewolf.

~

The small red fox pranced about the school grounds as had become routine for her the last few weeks, trying to act as normal as possible. She didn’t want to raise suspicion about what was really going on. As far as she knew, only three people on the campus knew about her Animagus abilities and quest for Sirius, and she much preferred to keep it that way. The fox’s eyes scanned the ground, looking for any signs of the wanted man she was on patrol for. She leapt from log to log, chasing the occasional butterfly that crossed her path as the sun began to set. An oddly familiar howl caught her attention, and she paused her chase of a bright blue butterfly that happily flitted away from her previously snapping jaws. Her ears twitched as she tried to pinpoint the location it had come from. Glancing in the direction of the Forbidden Forest, Amaris let out an ear-splitting screech. Another howl sounded in response. She was sure it was coming from the forest now. 

Amaris bolted for the forest as fast as her stubby fox legs would carry her. When she reached the tree-line, Amaris didn’t pause in her stride as she let out another series of yips and screeches. Yet again, a quieter howl sounded from deeper within the woods. She dashed in the direction of the sound and a few moments later, she let out a single quiet yip. Amaris yelped in surprise when a single, low woof sounded right behind her. She spun around to face the creature, and sure enough, she was staring into the yellow eyes of a giant, shaggy black dog. 

Letting out a series of happy yips and yowls, the fox leaped at the dog, showering it with affectionate, playful nips. The dog simply nudged her away with its large head and shook out his coat. Moments later, Amaris was staring at the familiar form of her twin brother. Still in shock, she transformed back into her human self and threw herself at Sirius. Amaris wrapped her arms around her brother’s neck and buried her face against his neck. She couldn't believe she once again had the chance to hug her brother like this. “I’ve missed you so much Sirius,” she mumbled against his skin, happy tears spilling from her eyes. She then scrunched up her nose in disgust and stepped away from him. “You reek,” she stated blandly. 

Sirius merely chuckled at her words and ruffled her hair lovingly. “Living on the run will do that to you. Plus, there’s not much care for hygiene in Azkaban.”

His sister laughed softly, then looked at him sadly. “I’m sorry Sirius. I haven’t been that good of a sister to you I guess, leaving you there to rot. I’ve been trying to clear your name though, I promise! I just . . . haven't been able to track down Peter yet.” 

Amaris watched as her brother’s grey eyes darkened. “It’s fine, but Amaris, I think we may finally be able to clear my name.”

Her eyes widened. “What? How? You broke out of Azkaban! The only thing that awaits you now is _the kiss_.”

Sirius shushed his sister. “I know where he is Amaris. Pettigrew. He’s here. Well, not yet but he will be soon enough.” 

Amaris’ voice caught in her throat as her eyes narrowed suspiciously. “No. There’s no way. I’ve been here since the incident. I would have known Sirius. I'll never forget that face, and as soon as I see him again . . .”

“You forget how sneaky that rat really is; he may have finally surpassed even you Vixen.” Sirius’ face twisted with rage and disgust. He began pacing slightly, unable to remain still as he explained everything to his sister. “I got a hold of a copy of the Prophet over the summer while I was in prison. He was on the front page. I know it was him. He’s posing as a pet rat in the Weasley family." Amaris' eyes went wide with shock when she heard the Weasley name. She'd become rather close to Ron over the years due to his relationship with Harry. "I just need your help getting into the castle and we can end this finally. We can be a family again Amaris.” Amaris’ heart leaped at the thought of having her brother back in her life, but that happiness was dulled slightly at the thought of what he was asking of her.

“No, Sirius, I can’t do that. Please. This place is going to be crawling with dementors and students that know your face tomorrow. You can’t risk it. Let me do this. I will find him and we’ll set this right.” Amaris chewed her bottom lip nervously. “I don’t think Peter knows I’ve been onto him since the day it happened. I promise, I’ll get him to you. Just give me some time." Amaris placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder, finally halting his incessant pacing. What she wouldn't give to have him back in her life permanently. "Hagrid is covering my classes for a little while, so that gives me time to bring him out of hiding. Just be patient for me? Hide out in here, and I’ll give you the signal when I’ve come with news. Some of the staff and Ministry are onto me. They think I helped you escape so I’m under a bit of surveillance right now. We have to be careful. Speaking of, I should probably get back to the castle. I won’t let you down Sirius. Just stay away from the castle for now, for me.”

Defeated, Sirius begrudgingly agreed with his sister. “I’ll do my best to be patient, but you know how I get Vix.” He shrugged at his sister’s pointed glare. Shaking her head, she gave her brother one last bone-crushing hug before she turned to leave the clearing. “Amaris, wait, before you go, Hagrid is covering your classes? Does that mean you’re a professor here?”

Grinning, Amaris filled her brother in. “After you were arrested and I was held at the ministry, Dumbledore took me under his wing. He told me Professor Kettleburn was wanting to go study out in the field before he got too old, and he needed a replacement. Considering my excellent grades in the class, he made me the new professor. Been here ever since.”

In a flash, Sirius gathered his smaller sister into a bear hug. “I’m so proud of you Vix. I knew you had it in you to do great things.” He released her, almost unwillingly. “Now go on. I’ll see you soon.”

“Don’t get yourself caught,” Amaris called behind her as she disappeared into the brush leaving her brother standing alone in the forest.


	2. Torment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little on the shorter side, and I'm sorry for that, but as the new semester closes in, to try and keep updates a little more regular, I'm going to be making them shorter than my last story.

The sun shining brightly into her room had Amaris rolling over in her bed. She glanced at the clock that sat on her bedside table and jumped out of bed. It was lunch time, and soon, the castle would be filled with the all too familiar chatter of the students. By the time she was showered and dressed for the day, the Great Hall was no longer serving lunch. Her stomach gave an annoyed growl as she realized she hadn’t eaten anything since lunch the day before. “Looks like I’ll have to make a surprise visit at dinner tonight,” she muttered to herself as she made her way into her office.

Plopping down into her chair, she decided to pass the time by writing out lesson plans for her classes that year. She’d obviously have to amend some of them depending on what Hagrid decided to teach. Silently, Amaris prayed to Merlin that Hagrid didn’t do anything too crazy during class, but she had a feeling that was sure to happen. The woman rested her head against her hand and continued scribbling away on her parchment and wished more than anything that the students would just arrive already. She was itching for a chance to see Ron again this year, if only to get a peek at his pet rat that Sirius was convinced was a murderer. She also wanted to steal another glance at Harry. He had grown so much over the years, and more and more, as time went by, he resembled his father. Amaris loved being able to watch him grow, even though he had no clue what she was to him.

Finally, the time had come for the students to arrive, and Amaris stood from her chair. She quickly stretched before making her way to the door. Shutting it behind her, she glanced around the empty hallway. She sighed, kissing her wonderful thumbs goodbye and traded them for her all too familiar black paws. Once again, she stretched out languidly on the cold stone floor and let out a small yawn. Trotting happily down the deserted hallway, she soon began to hear the excited voices of the students as they returned for another year. Plopping her fluffy butt on the ground, she watched as the last few straggling students filed into the room and gave it a few more minutes before trying to slink into the crowded hall.

Amaris eventually strolled into the Great Hall just as McGonagall was beginning the sorting ceremony for the new students. The tiny fox kept to the shadows and tried her hardest to not catch the attention of the students, but as she dashed beneath the Gryffindor table, a few students reached their hands down to run their fingers through her fur as she passed. The students had become accustomed to seeing her prancing about the castle in this form, but nobody was aware it was their Care of Magical Creatures professor. She neared the table the professors were sitting at, and spotting Hagrid’s familiar form sitting in her usual spot, she meandered her way over to him. Hagrid, of course, was in on her secret, and he happily plucked her small form off the ground and placed her in his lap. He scratched behind her ear, and Amaris yipped quietly in indignation.

Hagrid chuckled and continued to torment Amaris as the sorting ceremony came to a close. As Dumbledore began giving his beginning of the year speech he always gave, Amaris froze, her mouth still clamped down on Hagrid’s thumb as she heard a familiar name being introduced as a new teacher. The man on Hagrid’s left side stood, and Amaris finally got a good look at him. He’d earlier been blocked from her sight by Hagrid’s huge frame. Amaris shied away, backing into Hagrid’s right arm and yelped when she almost tumbled out of his lap. Hagrid easily caught her, but she wished he hadn’t as the scene had attracted the attention of the man who was now taking his seat once again.

Amaris found herself staring straight into the oh so familiar green eyes of none other than Remus Lupin. Her large ears folded flat against her skull, and if she was a human currently, her heart would’ve surely been pounding straight out of her chest. It couldn’t be him. What was he doing here? Dumbledore hadn’t notified her that he would be taking over for Lockheart. Her train of thought was interrupted as Hagrid unceremoniously dumped Amaris onto the table in front of him and stood. The table rocked beneath her as he bumped it in his rush to stand. Amaris faintly heard the clapping in the background and Dumbledore’s explanation of the sudden change.

Amaris’ eyes didn’t leave Lupin as she listened in. “Due to some unforeseen circumstances, our very own Rubeus Hagrid will be standing in for your usual Professor.” Dumbledore hadn’t mentioned her name. Lupin seemed to have no clue. Or did he? As Hagrid sat back down, Amaris plopped her butt on the table and sat facing the two males. She continued watching Lupin out of the corner of her eye as Dumbledore concluded his speech. She’d quickly turn her head as though something else had caught her eye every time she noticed Lupin glancing at her. _ Act more like a fox _, she berated herself internally.

Knowing she was never going to hear the end of it, Amaris slowly stood and glanced back at her poofy tail. She circled for a moment before snapping her jaws at her own tail. She carried on like this for a moment before flopping back onto the table. “Cute pet you’ve got there, Hagrid,” Lupin stated. Amaris’ head snapped in his direction. She was absolutely positive he could see right through her. 

Trying to play it off, Amaris rolled over and almost knocked Hagrid’s goblet off the table as she completed her roll. He quickly stabilized it and gave Amaris a questioning look. She gave him one back that hopefully stated, _ help _. “Ah, yea, she’s jus’ ‘dorable, ain’t she?” he commented, reaching forward to scratch behind her ears. Amaris yipped again and playfully tried to bite his fingers. It was then she noticed a second hand coming near her. In her panic, she let out a small growl and snapped viciously at Lupin’s hand. “Now, Layla, yer bes’ be nice to the new Professor.” Hagrid turned to face Lupin who had pulled his hand back in surprise. “Sorry ‘bout that. She’s usually better behaved.” Hagrid shot Amaris a pointed stare, and she laid down in defeat. 

The rest of the feast passed without incident, and Hagrid happily shared some of his food with Amaris who gratefully accepted any of his offerings. She kept stealing glances over at Remus. He was still just as handsome as she remembered. He now sported a mustache, but the scars that cut across his face still remained as prominent as ever. His sandy brown hair was much more grey and definitely shorter than she remembered, but his eyes were still the same shade of green she used to lose herself in. She would give anything to just fall into his arms in a sobbing mess just like she used to when she needed someone, but she wouldn’t. She couldn’t. Her heart still stung every time her mind drifted to thoughts of the man over the last decade.

After the Potter’s death and Sirius’ imprisonment, and her stay at the Ministry, she’d never heard from Lupin again. He’d abandoned her. As much as she wanted to, she couldn’t forgive him for that so easily, and what’s to say he’d even want to be around her? He left so long ago. Surely, if he knew it was her, she wouldn’t be lounging lazily on a table so close to him. Finally, the students were dismissed, and Amaris took her chance to sneak out of the Great Hall. Giving Hagrid one last goodbye yip, Amaris leaped from the table to the cold, stone floor and trotted out of the hall.

She deftly wove between the student’s legs as Amaris made her way back to her office. When she finally made it back to her door, she gave a quick glance around the hall and transformed back into her human form. She flexed her appendages, happy to finally have working thumbs again, and she slipped back into her office. Once securely in the confines of her office, she snagged her wand from her robes and easily placed a silencing charm on the room. Her hand fumbled to lock the door as she felt herself falling apart. The lock slid home, and as it did, Amaris fell back against the door and slid to the floor.

She didn’t even bother to hold back the tears. Amaris grasped feebly at her chest, willing the pain to stop. He didn’t want her. He made that clear so long ago, but why did she still find herself wanting him? Shakily, she reached into her robes and pulled out the small box she’d carried on her every day for the last 12 years. Flipping it open, she stared blearily at the ring. As her heart shattered into pieces all over again, a loud sob ripped free from her chest.   
  


Amaris didn’t know when she’d fallen asleep. To be honest, she didn’t even remember falling asleep. All she knew was she hurt everywhere. Pushing herself up off the floor, she stretched and felt the searing relief of her joints popping as she did. Rubbing her eyes, Amaris glanced at the clock on her desk and let out a string of curses when she realized it was nine thirty in the morning. She didn’t have time to shower this morning as she needed to catch Hagrid before a certain werewolf had a chance to. She quickly pocketed the ring once again, refusing to let her sorrow overcome her as it had the night before.

Throwing her long tangled black hair back in a messy ponytail, Amaris quickly opened the door and looked both left and right before stepping into the hallway. She eased the door shut behind her and immediately transformed before she could be spotted by a student. The last thing she needed right now were rumors of her being at the school floating around. Amaris galloped through the mostly empty hallways, only passing a few students on the way. She’d give little sounds of affirmation when people would comment on ‘just how cute that fox was.’ If she could roll her eyes, she would.

Finally, Amaris reached the main doors of the school that led to the castle’s sprawling grounds, and she narrowly slipped through the closing door behind a gaggle of students. Once the pads of her paws hit the lush grass, she was sprinting. After her episode last night, she reveled in the free feeling the open air gave her. Amaris lost herself in her run, until finally she slowed her pace as she neared Hagrid’s hut. To her frustration, she saw Hagrid leading a class of third years out into one of the nearby clearings. She would have to wait now.

With an annoyed huff, Amaris padded her way over to where Hagrid was walking and announced her presence by weaving between his legs a few times. “Oh, ‘ello there Layla,” Hagrid said happily, though she could hear a little bit of concern lacing his tone at her presence. To ease his concern, she yipped happily before taking off into the distance to kill time while he taught.

Amaris dashed across the lawn, leaping and spinning in small circles. It was a beautiful day, and she refused to let it go to waste. Just as she hit the ground and rolled over a few times, a familiar form wandering across the grass caught her eye. Of course, he had to show up. He couldn’t just give her peace, that’d be asking too much. Hunkering down against the ground, Amaris eyed the man that was unknowingly approaching her.

When Lupin was about two feet away, he was still somehow oblivious to her hunching in the tall grass. Suddenly, a devilish idea sprang forth into Amaris’ mind. She leaped from the grass, letting out an obnoxious wail. Startled, Lupin stumbled back a step before fixing Amaris with an annoyed look. Shaking his head, he took a moment to collect himself. “Bloody hell, you scared me.” Amaris just shook her head and let out a small huff in response. “Shouldn’t you be with Hagrid?” The fox that was now sitting in front of Lupin just blinked at him, tongue lolling out of the side of her mouth.

Lupin ran a single hand through his hair. What was he doing? He was talking to a fox like it could understand him. But . . . What if it could? Lupin thought back to when he was in school at Hogwarts. Bailing all of his friends out of different types of trouble and mischief they’d caused. When he couldn’t, they’d all vanish into the distance, and the last thing he’d seen of them was the fluffy tail of a fox. No, she couldn’t be here. Not with everything that’s happened; especially after recent events with Sirius. Amaris was most likely off somewhere on top secret Auror business chasing her brother down, not running around Hogwarts pretending to be a fox.

Taking a deep breath, Lupin regained his composure before he lost it thinking about his ex-friend running free again and his twin sister being lost to him forever. Refocused, Lupin began to try and step over the fox, but she immediately stood and bit the back of his trousers. When the fox refused to let him go, Lupin let out a small sound of frustration. Little did he know this only spurred Amaris on more.

Amaris was absolutely overjoyed about causing Lupin frustration. Sure, it was petty, but after twelve years of dealing with her grief over everything, this was a nice outlet for her. She was too caught up in her plot to slow him down that Amaris didn’t notice him reaching down behind her. The tiny fox let out a surprised yelp when she felt Lupin’s hands grasp her around her abdomen. Next thing Amaris knew, she was in the air in front of Lupin’s face. “Now listen here little vixen.” Amaris’ world collapsed in around her.

Did Lupin know it was her? The sound of her old nickname rolling off his tongue was enough to have the human part of her swooning. He even had the same stern look on his face that he used to give her when he’d scold her for bothering him while he was trying to study. “I have somewhere to be, and you are going to be on your way now.” Lupin gently placed Amaris back on the ground and continued his trek across the lawn once again. Shaking her head, Amaris cleared the fog from her mind, and she bolted forward. Yet again, Lupin found himself trying to step around the small fox that kept stepping exactly where he was trying to place his foot.

“That’s it!” he called, clearly frustrated now. On the inside, Amaris was rolling with laughter. This time, when Lupin reached down to scoop her off the ground, Amaris was very much aware, and she easily dodged his hands. Lupin tried once again to grab hold of the tiny animal, but narrowly missed. He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance and waited until he thought the fox was no longer paying attention. When Amaris glanced away from him, Remus’ arms shot out toward her. His fingertips brushed the soft fur of her back, and Amaris dashed well out of arm’s reach this time.

Warily, Lupin took a single step forward. Out of the corner of his eye, he was still watching the fox who, in turn, was eyeing him warily. He carefully took another cautious step, and the fox made no move. Satisfied he’d finally gotten his point across; Lupin once again began marching across the grass. He’d made it all but ten feet before he felt the familiar brush of a small body against the inside of his calf. Glancing down, he watched as the fox made figure eights between his legs as he continued walking.

Not wanting to accidentally kick her or step on one of her tiny paws, Lupin slowly leaned forward, and as the fox went to dip between his legs once again, he finally snatched her off the ground. “Hah!” Lupin cried triumphantly as he tucked the wriggling fox against his side. “Now you listen here, Layla.” Relief flooded through Amaris as she realized he had no clue who she actually was. “I’m going to see Hagrid, and I’m going to make sure he has a nice long talk with you about manners.”

Amaris stilled against his side. Lupin glanced down, curious as to why the fox had suddenly given up the fight. Amaris’ mind raced. He was going to see Hagrid; would Hagrid spill the beans? She could bite Remus to get free and rush to see Hagrid, but she wouldn’t have time to tell him before Lupin reached the hut. And . . . Amaris’ mind stilled and the only thing she could focus on was the beautiful feeling of Lupin’s fingers tracing small circles in the fur just behind her ear. Subconsciously, her head leaned into the man’s touch, and her eyelids drooped slightly.

Lupin’s hand moved to scratch the spot on her back she could never reach, even as a human, and he chuckled as the fox melted in his arms. His fingers brushed over her right shoulder, feeling for the familiar patch of missing fur. Luckily, the scar on her back had faded enough to allow the fur to slowly grow back in over the years. Remus was a little relieved, but rather disappointed when he didn’t feel the scar. So, it wasn’t Amaris he was cradling in his arms.

All too soon, Amaris noticed Hagrid’s hut in the distance, and she knew she needed to pull herself together. No need for Hagrid to see her turning into a puddle in Lupin’s arms. She began to squirm against his grasp once again, and Remus paused. He brought Amaris back to eye level once again. “Now, Layla, if I let you go will you leave me alone?” Figuring her tiny yip was a sound of agreement, Lupin placed her on the ground. Sure enough, Amaris bolted off toward Hagrid who was now leading the students back up the hill.

Bouncing around on her paws, Amaris bounded up to her friend and began weaving between his legs in panic. “What’s gotten into yer?” he asked, glancing down at Amaris.

His question was easily answered when he noticed Lupin approaching. “Ah, Hagrid, there you are. You’re not busy, are you?” Hagrid shook his head in response. “Good, oh, it’s nice to see I'm not the only one she does that to.” Lupin nodded down toward Amaris who was still weaving in and out of Hagrid’s legs frantically.

“She didn’ give yer any trouble, did she?” Hagrid asked, sending a pointed look down to Amaris. The fox huffed and padded away to lay down in front of the door to the hut.

“Not too much. She is quite the handful though.” Lupin had a slightly distant look in his eye for a moment. “Say, Hagrid, how did you come to be acquaintances with that fox?”

Hagrid rubbed the back of his neck. “To be ‘onest, she just showed up one day. Couldn’ get rid of ‘er since.”

Lupin nodded absentmindedly, and from where Amaris lay watching, she could tell he wasn’t exactly convinced. Thankfully, Lupin dropped the topic and proceeded to ask Hagrid about if he’d be able to venture into the forest later on in the year to capture some Hinkypunks for one of his lessons. Hagrid agreed, but warned Lupin to be careful and to not be out too close to dark. Lupin thanked him and turned to leave, but before he began making his way back to the castle, he cast one last look in Amaris’ direction. She swore once again that his green eyes could see right through her. Shaking his head, he turned his back to her and wandered away.

As soon as Remus was out of sight, Hagrid opened the door to his hut and allowed Amaris to enter first before he followed her in. Once she was sure the door was shut and all the curtains were closed, Amaris transformed back into her human form. “You wouldn’t believe how good it feels to have thumbs again,” she commented, flexing her fingers slightly.

Hagrid chuckled lightly as he took a seat at his table and motioned for Amaris to sit as well. “So, what brings yer all the way out ‘ere?” Hagrid passed her a mug that was much too large for her slender hands.

Grabbing the mug with both hands, she glanced down at the murky liquid contained inside before picking her words carefully. “Well, actually, I needed to ask a favor of you Hagrid.”

There was a long silence, and Amaris glanced up at her half-giant friend warily. He was watching her with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “Only if yer roll over again and chase yer tail.” Amaris’ mouth dropped open before she yelled at Hagrid indignantly. “Fine, fine. What can I do fer yer?”

A small sigh fell past her lips. “Can you promise to not tell Lupin anything about me? Don’t let him know I'm the fox that’s been perusing the castle halls? Or even that you took over classes for me; just pretend I don’t even exist.”

Amaris noted the slightly confused look Hagrid gave her. “But the two of yer were such good friends in school.”

“You’re right, but we sort of had a falling out and haven’t spoken in years.” Amaris decided to leave out all the unnecessary details of her woes and just gave Hagrid a blanket statement. “I just need you to cover for me for a little while. At least while I’m looking for my brother and you’re covering my classes. Please Hagrid,” Amaris said, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

“Alrigh’, I’ll do my best. But ‘Maris, you gotta promise me one thing.” Amaris gave him a look that said she’ll consider it. “Yer can’t go startin’ no trouble with him.”

Amaris gave Hagrid a feigned expression of offense. “Me? I’d never.”

“‘Maris.”

“Fine, I’ll do my best to not cause him trouble. That doesn’t mean I won't pester him a little just for the fun of it.”


	3. Confronted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So dreaded school has begun once again, and now I'm going to be sticking to a schedule for updating. New chapters will be out every Monday and Friday. I've got up to chapter 9 already done, so in case I can't write for whatever reason I'll still be able to post.

It had been a week since classes had resumed at Hogwarts, and Amaris had been trying her best to get close to Harry and Ron since the beginning of the year without much luck. She just needed a single peek at Scabbers, but every time she neared the trio, they’d disappear or the rat was nowhere to be seen. So now, Amaris had resigned herself to secretly stalking the Weasley boy. She was currently trotting along behind them, disappearing behind other students or into the shadows when they glanced behind them. Hermione and Harry swore they were being followed but had no way of proving it. As they disappeared into their next class, Amaris was faced with an internal battle. She knew the room all too well and who taught in it this year. Amaris could just wait outside and continue following them, but there was an intense curiosity bubbling inside her. Remus was a professor now, and she wanted to see him in action. 

Knowing she’d hate herself for it later, Amaris followed a pair of students into the room. Quickly, she dashed for the nearest hiding place before Lupin could spot her. Peering out from behind the cabinet she sulked behind, Amaris saw the man was nowhere to be seen yet. Using this to her advantage, Amaris bolted from where she hid to find a place with a better vantage point to see the entire room. Dashing behind Remus’ desk, she vanished behind a stack of old textbooks and peered out from around them. She could see the entire room from here, and content, she sat on the ground, waiting for the class to start. 

She shouldn’t have been surprised at how well Lupin got along with the students, but she was. He easily managed to capture their attention quickly as he gathered the students in a group in the back of the room. Remus explained they’d be covering boggarts today, if Amaris could smile, she would have. Lupin had a talent for teaching, and Amaris couldn’t pry her eyes away from him. He’d perfectly covered the Riddikulus spell, and now the students were each taking their turns battling the boggart. When Neville’s boggart had transformed into Snape, Amaris immediately felt sorry for the boy, but after casting Riddikulus, she wanted nothing more than to burst into laughter. If only Snape were here to see himself wearing Neville’s grandmother’s clothing, but she'd just file the memory away to use against the professor later. 

When it was Harry’s turn, Amaris inched out from behind her hiding place slightly, curious as to what the boy would be facing. Surely it would turn into Voldemort, but Amaris was wanting to see how the boy would handle it. When she noticed Remus was intently watching Harry as well, she deemed it was okay to remove herself from hiding, just for a moment. Creeping out from the books, Amaris stood at the front of the room, peering around Remus’ desk. Instead of taking the form she’d expected, the boggart transformed into a dementor. Amaris took a single step forward, not knowing what to do. Quickly, Remus sprang into action, placing himself between Harry and the boggart. 

The boggart focused on Lupin now, and it began to shimmer and take on a new form. Throwing caution to the wind, Amaris moved closer, watching as the boggart took on the form of a full moon. Her heart ached for Remus, and she fought back the urge to try and comfort him. As Lupin glanced away from the boggart for a split second, he spotted the fox standing at the front of the room. In front of him, the boggart sensed the shift in his mind and began shimmering once again. Amaris watched curiously as Lupin’s boggart changed. She stumbled backward when she saw what it was. 

Remus was now staring into the betrayed grey eyes of the teenage Amaris. She reached out a single hand toward him, and almost instantly, Lupin used the Riddikulus spell to banish the sight. In her place was an adorable fox that stared at him before rolling over, begging him to scratch her stomach as Amaris always had. Hastily, he banished the boggart back into its cabinet and turned to face the class. As he did, Amaris disappeared back into her hiding place, itching to get out of the room that was now closing in around her. She could hear Lupin’s voice shaking as he addressed the class, dismissing them for the day. 

As soon as she heard the door open, Amaris made her escape before Remus could find her. Weaving her way through the halls, Amaris lost herself in her thoughts. Remus’ boggart had transformed into her when he’d caught sight of her. Did that mean he was afraid of her now? But he’d thought of her teasing him as a fox to rid himself of the boggart. She couldn’t make heads or tails of the situation, and she probably never would. Realizing she was wasting time, she glanced around to try and resume her task of following Ron around. The boy was nowhere to be seen, and Amaris fell to the ground in annoyance and defeat. 

The following days passed by in a blur of chasing after Ron and Harry, secret meetings with Sirius, and trailing after Remus. On occasion, she’d make her presence known to the man and gave him hell in between classes just for the fun of it. 

September came to an end, and October rolled around. Amaris was still no closer to finding Peter, and Sirius was growing restless. As usual, the form of a fox could be seen flitting across the grounds. At the sound of a familiar set of voices, her ears twitched, and she veered toward them stealthily. “I can’t find him again. It always seems like he’s running off.” Amaris was now extremely intrigued by what she’d heard. Padding closer, she could now see the bright flash of fiery orange hair walking beside his best friend. Giving them a wide berth, she continued to listen to their conversation.

“Come on Ron, he’ll come back. You always manage to lose Scabbers somehow, and he always come crawling back sometime during the day,” Harry said idly.

Ron paused in his steps causing both Harry and Hermione to glance back at him curiously. “He never runs away this much. Ever since the start of this year, I’ve barely managed to keep him around.” 

Hermione scoffed at the boy. “You really need to learn to take better care of your pets Ron.” Shaking his head, Ron rejoined his friends, and together, they disappeared back into the castle. 

Annoyed, Amaris did the same and began wandering the halls once again. This was just fantastic. Peter was now loose in the sprawling castle. Had Ron managed to keep a hold of the rat, Amaris had been planning to sneak her way back into the Gryffindor common room to get her hands on him, but now the task of finding Wormtail was even more daunting. Placing her nose to the ground, Amaris followed the different scent trails throughout the halls.

Before she knew it, Amaris had made her way into the chilled dungeons. Her ears perked up as she heard a familiar monotone voice drifting down the halls. Abandoning her task for the moment, Amaris stuck to the shadows, meandering down the halls toward the potions classroom. Even though she was older now and supposed to be more mature, Amaris still couldn’t pass up a chance to torment Snape. Especially after how he heard the man prodding the students to look into dark creatures recently. Specifically werewolves. Darting into the room before Snape slammed the door shut, Amaris strolled around the dark, dank room. 

She glanced around at everything she could knock over and break in the room. It was like heaven in there for her. While Snape had his back turned to the class, Amaris made her way to where Snape kept his ingredients in the classroom and managed to squeeze herself into the wide gap beneath the door. Her eyes widened when she saw all of the glass bottles perched precariously on the shelves. Now,  _ this _ was heaven. Padding over to the closest shelf, she read the label on the bottle and deemed it easy enough to replace. Using her nose, she prodded the bottle off the shelf, and it immediately shattered as it hit the floor. 

Quickly, she moved on to the next one, doing the exact same with it. She’d managed to knock over almost the entire shelf before the door to the closet flew open. Amaris’ head jerked around to face the enraged black eyes of Snape. His jaw worked for a moment, and Amaris lifted a single paw, placing it on the shelf. Before he could stop her, Amaris swiped the remaining ingredients from their resting places. The sounds of glass shattering echoed through the classroom, and Snape bellowed, “Out!” Quickly, Amaris dashed around the man and into the classroom. She easily dodged the few spells Snape threw in her direction, and gallivanted around the room, knocking over anything in her path that wasn’t secured to the floor. 

Snape let out an enraged sound, and Amaris was sure she’d be spending the night in the hospital wing. Panicking, she rushed toward the closed door, and before she reached it, the door flew open. Amaris dashed through, and the door nearly missed her tail as it slammed shut once again. Content that she’d thoroughly disrupted Snape’s class and made quite a fool of him in front of the students, she went back to her search for Peter.

Night fell across the castle once again and Amaris began her nightly patrol of the grounds. She needed to speak with Sirius tonight, and she was also still scouring the grounds for any sign of the newly lost Scabbers. She hugged the outside wall of the school, nose firmly planted against the ground and her tail was swishing back and forth in the air in concentration. Her attention was suddenly caught by the low howl coming from the forest.

Slightly annoyed as she felt like she was getting close to finding something, anything, she screeched out a response and continued on the scent trail for a moment longer before casually making her way to the woods. Amaris was smart and knew there would be prying eyes everywhere. She didn’t want to immediately go dashing off into the woods every time her brother called out to her. Nose still firmly rooted to the ground, Amaris picked up her pace slightly as she neared the edge of the forest.

As soon as she was shrouded in darkness, she lifted her head and made a mad dash toward the source of the sound. The pair communicated back and forth as they usually did, and in a moment, the small fox was dwarfed by the size of the black dog towering over her. Amaris gave another yip, signaling her brother to follow her farther into the forest. Sirius obliged, and as Amaris leaped over a fallen tree and skidded to a halt in the center of a dark clearing, they both transformed.

They stood in silence for a moment, and Sirius noted his sister’s uneasy energy. He took in her casual attire, noting it was odd not seeing her in robes on school grounds. “Something wrong, Vix?” he asked, taking a cautious step toward her.

She took a deep breath and shook her head. Amaris promised herself earlier that she’d notify Sirius of Moony’s appearance, but it wasn’t the time to tell him yet. “What did you need Pads?”

With a sigh, Sirius folded his arms across his chest. “Have you found anything yet?”

“Not yet,” Amaris replied, shaking her head. “I did overhear the Weasley boy saying he’d lost his rat in the castle already, so I’m patrolling the castle more than before trying to catch him slinking around somewhere.” Amaris worried her lip slightly. “He might know you’re coming for him Sirius. We have to move quickly, and well, we may need to recruit some help.”

Sirius narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean, recruit some help? We can’t trust anyone here Vix.”

“There may be one person . . .”

“Who?”

“The one person we used to lean on for help getting out of sticky situations.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Amaris regretted them. She watched as Sirius cocked his head to the side, greasy hair falling in clumps over his features. His eyes widened, and it seemed he finally put two and two together. Amaris breathed out the single name she hadn’t wished to utter. “Moony.”

Sirius' eyes lit up in realization, and a small flicker of joy flashed across his features. “Moony is here? Amaris, this is great. He can help!”

Amaris scoffed. “You put too much faith in our old friend dear brother.” Confusion took up residence Sirius’ face. “I haven’t spoken to him since you were put away. He just disappeared, and I’m not sure where his loyalties lie anymore. For all we know, he shunned me thinking I was in on your plot to kill Prongs and his wife.” She paused for a second, remembering going home to find it completely empty. “My stay at the Ministry definitely didn’t help that either.”

“He wouldn’t . . . You two were basically inseparable back then. He couldn’t think that of you. How have you not spoken since his arrival?” Sirius’ eyes bored into his sister, utterly confused by the fact that she hadn’t immediately told him of his arrival. 

Amaris rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably. “Well, I, uh, I’m only human behind closed doors anymore.” At her brother’s surprised stare, she quickly tried to defend herself. “I didn’t want to deal with him yet. Like I told you, it’s been forever since we’ve spoken, and well, I wasn’t ready to face him.”

“'Maris, I’m sorry, but you need to speak with him. Even if not just for me, but for yourself.” His gaze softened as it usually did when Sirius noted something wrong with his twin. “I can see how much this is getting to you.”

“I know, I know. I will. Tomorrow.”

~~

Amaris, taking her usual path through the castle, ventured the one way she currently dreaded the most. She wove her way through the students milling about and pranced forward, hoping to catch the door she wished to avoid standing open. If it wasn’t, she would happily turn tail and run in the other direction. As if some unforeseen force had other plans for her, she rounded the last corner, and a gaggle of fifth year students were filing out of the room. Letting out a small huff, the fox urged itself forward and dashed into the classroom before the door shut her out.

Truly glancing around the room for the first time, she noticed it looked very different from the year before. Thankfully all the portraits of Gilderoy had been removed, and their eyes no longer followed her every movement. Slinking through the desks, she felt a different, though still familiar gaze on her. She’d already managed to catch Lupin’s attention, and before he could usher her out of the room, Amaris bolted straight for his office which Lupin had conveniently left the door to cracked. Amaris slipped inside, and Lupin let out an annoyed groan as he watched the fox’s tail disappear into the room.

Shoving the door open, he marched in and spotted the fox perched precariously on the stack of books he kept on his desk. Hands up in a sign of peace, Lupin approached her slowly, not wanting to scare the fox off. Amaris cocked her head to the side and waited until Lupin was almost within arm’s reach. Before he could grab her, Amaris jumped from the stack of books and sent them tumbling off his desk. Lupin let out a few curses as he tried to snatch the fox off the ground and send her on her way. Amaris was having none of it though. She dashed between his legs and squeezed her way under his desk.

Running a hand through his sandy brown hair, Lupin let out a sigh and made his way around the desk. He pulled out the chair and glanced under the desk, not spotting the flash of vibrant orange he’d expected to see. “What in the name of Merlin?” he muttered, readying himself to return the chair, but paused as he did so. The fox was now sitting in his chair, watching him with what he could only interpret as a mischievous glint in her brown eyes. “Come on now, out!” he called to her, shooing the fox off his chair. The fox didn’t budge at first, but as soon as Lupin’s hands neared her, the fox, of course, ran. This time, she sat in the middle of the room.

If Lupin planned this perfectly, he could block the fox from running deeper into his office and force her out of the door. Moving forward slowly, he kept his legs in the fox’s path and tried to gently nudge her out of the room. He’d deduced she only ran rampant when he tried to grab her, so this had to be the most peaceful solution. Or so he thought. The fox all but cackled as she dashed over his foot and wormed her way beneath the old, tattered loveseat he’d placed against the far wall.

Shaking his head, Remus gave up on the chase and decided he needed to get ready for his last class of the day. With an annoyed huff, he shuffled out of his office and shut the door. He was careful to leave it cracked slightly so the fox could leave when she realized their game was over and got bored once again. Beneath the couch, Amaris curled into a ball and settled in until she was sure Lupin wouldn’t be returning for a while.

The sounds of Remus teaching a class of sixth years drifted into the office, and Amaris began to stir. He’d been going over important notes they’d need to recall for their NEWTs later on, and Amaris knew he’d be too involved in his teachings to venture back this way. Carefully, she emerged from her hiding place and padded over to the door. Hiding behind it, she transformed back into her human form and eased the door shut without a sound. Taking a deep breath, Amaris tucked her long, dark hair behind her ears and wandered about Lupin’s office.

With a tiny smile, she realized the man really hadn’t changed that much in all the time he’d been gone. She ran her hand along the bookshelves that were stuffed full of books. A loud thump startled her, and she glanced at the door. It was still shut, and her nerves calmed slightly. Across the room, a small bottle of Firewhiskey caught her eye, and she quietly crossed the room, eager for a drink. As she poured herself a glass, she wandered back over to his loveseat and flopped down onto it. Her back was to the door as she lounged across the furniture, her feet coming to rest on the opposite arm of the couch.

After what seemed like ages, Amaris poured herself another glass of whiskey and stared at the ceiling. Her anxiety was through the roof. She could easily deal with him in fox form, but now that she was a human that could properly feel emotions, she was mere seconds away from turning into a quivering mess.

On the other side of the door, Lupin released his students from class and gathered all of the essays he’d need to begin grading later. His free hand rubbed against his face as though it would relieve his stress, and he turned to face his office door. When had it shut? He distinctly remembered it being open for Layla to leave. Placing the essays he still held in his left hand back on his desk, he moved his hand to hover over his wand. Carefully, he nudged the door open.

Back on the couch, Amaris’ breath caught in her throat at the sound of the door creaking open. “Layla?” she heard his smooth voice call into the room. Her heart was hammering against her ribs. “Little vixen, are you still in here?” The door opened wider, and Lupin stepped in. Steadying herself, Amaris glanced over at him.

_ Play it cool _ , she berated herself in her head when she almost lost herself staring at his awestruck face. Lupin was at a loss for words, and Amaris used this to her advantage. “Ah, Professor. Come here often?” she drawled, raising her half-empty glass at him in greeting. “You know, you really should keep your door shut. Anything could wander in if it so pleases.”

Finally, Lupin regained himself and took another step into the room before shutting the door behind him. “Amaris,” he breathed, not really believing she was there, lounging across his loveseat like it was a habit. “How did you get in here?”

Rolling her eyes, Amaris turned her attention back to her drink. “Oh Lupin, do you really need to ask that? I was sure you knew it was me on the night of the feast. You even called me little Vixen a few times. I thought for sure I’d been found out.”

“But Hagrid . . . I don’t . . .” he trailed off.

Amaris simply smirked before taking another drink of whiskey. “Layla’s a nice name, isn’t it? The staff who knew agreed it’d be easier for me to get around like that if nobody knew it was me. McGonagall came up with it.” Amaris looked at anything that wasn’t her former love. She didn’t know if she’d be able to keep up her front if she faced him.

“Why?” was all he said, his voice cracking. The sound of it had Amaris’ heart breaking all over again. “Why are you here?”

Amaris scoffed. It was easier for her to push him away. “I should be the one asking you that Professor. I’ve been here for over a decade. Not that you’d know about that.” Amaris took a long drink. “But I should let you know, I’m not here to play catch up. I’m only here because I need your help with something.”

Lupin, still standing in front of the door, cocked his head to the side, his expression becoming guarded. “And what would that be?”

“I need help finding somebody.”

“Who? I can’t imagine you’re possibly talking about your brother as you most likely helped him escape.”

Amaris rolled her eyes at the accusation. She’d heard it too many times before for it to have a real effect on her at this moment. “Pettigrew.”

Remus was momentarily taken aback. “He’s dead. You know that. Your brother . . .” Remus’ voice caught in his throat when he thought of one of his best friends killing another friend. 

A long sigh fell past Amaris' lips as she stared into her glass. “Ah, Professor, that was always your downfall. You believe everything you read.”

“What do you mean by that?” Remus was quickly becoming indignant. He was overwhelmed by the sight of his old love sitting on his couch, and now she was here acting like he meant nothing to her. Maybe he did mean nothing to her anymore. 

“Come now, Lupin, do you really think my brother would be capable of turning in his best friend and his wife, leading to their murders? Then on top of that, mercilessly killing a street full of muggles and his old friend Peter?” Finally sparing a quick glance over at Remus, Amaris’ couldn’t help the single, painful  _ thump _ her heart gave. She quickly looked away, busying herself with taking another drag of whiskey.

“I—I don’t . . . If he didn’t, why was he in Azkaban?”

Amaris shrugged, staring down at the final dregs of liquid left in her glass. “The Ministry does as it pleases. Trust me, I know about that all too well. They always need to get the bad guy. Even though I was there the night it happened." Remus watched Amaris intently, of course he'd known she was found at the scene, but he still had no clue about the circumstances surrounding the situation. "I showed up afterward. Peter was already gone and Sirius was an absolute wreck. You should’ve heard his screams as the Aurors bound both of us. Enough to drive anyone mad. Unlike anyone else, I believed him. I know my brother; we’re twins for Merlin’s sake. He didn’t do this. I’m going to set him free.”

Remus steadied himself against the door as he thought of Amaris being bound by Aurors. Shoving the images in his mind away, he stared at the woman who refused to meet his stare. “Haven’t you already done that?”

“You truly think I helped him escape?” Amaris asked, slightly exasperated. “Merlin no, I’m not that stupid. You of all people should know that. Though I am going to do everything in my power to make sure he is never sent back. Which means, I need to get my hands on Peter Pettigrew. He’s here you know, Peter. Sneaky little rat.” A small, malicious smile played at the edges of Amaris' lips. 

“How do you know this?”

Amaris hummed lightly before saying, “I hear things. It’s easy to eavesdrop as a fox. Plus, since you’re so fond of those articles you read, do you remember the one about the Weasley family over the summer? Going to Egypt?” She spared him a quick glance, and when Lupin nodded, she glanced back to his desk that had suddenly become quite interesting. “That rat looked fairly familiar, but you know rats, they all look the same. This one though, he was missing a toe. Almost like our old friend was missing a finger. Now, remember how I said I hear things? That rat has been around for twelve years. Quite a long lifespan for such a tiny creature. Putting everything together yet?”

“That is nothing more than a harebrained theory. There’s no way he’s here in the castle. He’s dead. All they found of him was his index finger.” Remus voice had a slight shake to it. His head was spinning. She couldn’t be telling the truth. He knew Amaris would do anything for her brother, including easily lying to him, and possibly even plotting with him to kill the Potters. 

Amaris let out an annoyed sigh. “Lupin, do you know how easy it is to chop off a finger and fake your own death? As you’ve learned over the time you’ve spent here, an Animagus is extremely hard to find when they don’t want to be found.” She chuckled lightly. “Even though you’ve seen me how many times in the past, you still didn’t realize I was tormenting you for the last month.”

Amaris was right, and he didn’t like it. Lupin had spent so much time with her as a fox, and he’d second guessed himself many times since coming to Hogwarts. No matter how many times he did though, he couldn’t seem to convince himself that she’d actually been around. “So, what are you going to do when you find him?”

The woman shrugged easily. “Don’t know yet. Plans are still in the works.” Amaris tried to hide the malicious twinkle in her eyes. “But I’ve told you everything I know. I guess it’s time I get back to my rounds. You know where to find me now. Come let me know what you decide to do." Amaris rose from where she had been lounging, still pointedly looking away from Remus. "Have a good night Professor.” Amaris set her empty glass on Lupin’s desk and turned to make her way out of his office. As she reached the door and went to pull it open, a scarred hand slammed flat against the wood.

Amaris reeled back, eyes wide with blatant surprise. “You think I’m just going to let you walk out of here like that? You dump all of this on top of me, telling me you’ve been here for over a decade. You hid from me this entire time?” Finally, she truly met his eyes for the first time since he’d walked in. Her heart hammered against her ribs, and she did her best to ignore it.

“Yes, and what are you going to do about it? Turn me in?” Amaris held her wrists out to him, beckoning him to bind her. Not once did her eyes leave his green depths. “Do it then; take me to the officials. I’d love another overnight stay at the Ministry. Maybe they’ll actually ship me off to Azkaban this time.”

Remus' resolve slowly cracked. “I’m not going to do that.” Lupin’s hand fell away from the door finally. His eyes roamed over Amaris’ features, taking in her hard, cold eyes, firmly set jaw, and crease planted between her furrowed brows. Her face had grown thin, and quickly, he glanced down at the sweatshirt and jeans she wore than hung loosely from her tiny frame. She was an entirely different person than the girl he’d so helplessly fallen in love with. “Amaris, what happened to you?” Remus asked, defeat clear on his features.

Amaris stared back at him, utterly bewildered. “What happened to me? What happened to_ me?!_” Amaris shouted, half crazed. She couldn’t believe he had the gall to ask her such a question. He thought  _ she _ was the one that changed? The one that turned her back on everything? “I don’t know, Lupin. Maybe I found out two of my friends were murdered, and the third that was presumed dead by most  _ really wasn’t _ . Maybe I had to watch my brother get taken away from me while the real traitor walked free! Maybe I spent months in constant torment, and the only thing keeping me going was the thought of getting to return home to the man I loved. Then, I had my heart smashed to bits when the one person who I needed most during that time abandoned me. He believed I helped Sirius murder all those people and disappeared before he could hear the truth.” Amaris couldn’t stop the tears that finally began to flow freely down her cheeks. Everything she’d been holding back all those years unwillingly spilled past her lips.

Remus looked completely broken. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to take her into his arms and wipe away her tears promising her everything would be okay, just like he used to. Everything was so different now, and he didn’t know exactly where he stood with her. “Amaris, I didn’t know what to think. You were missing for months.”

“Then why didn’t you ask? I’m sure Dumbledore could’ve told you what was happening,” she sobbed. 

“I didn’t know where you were. You left to search for Sirius, and next thing I know some Aurors showed up at the house saying you had been convicted along with your brother. I never heard anything from you after that. You don’t think that messed me up as well? You don’t think I missed you all this time and wished every night that things were different?” Lupin's voice oozed despair. 

“You’ve got a funny way of showing it.” Amaris rubbed harshly at her eyes, wiping away the tears that she willed to stop. 

Before Amaris could even comprehend what was going on, she felt Remus’ hands cupping her cheeks and his soft lips were pressing gently against hers. She couldn’t stop herself. Her hands that now hung limply by her sides made their way up his chest and came to rest on his shoulders as she kissed him back. One of Lupin’s hands slid its way back into her dark tresses, and he pulled back for a moment before going back in to kiss her again. Amaris’ mind went completely blank. All her hurt and misery was gone, and she reveled in the feel of him against her once again.

She let her hands wind their way around his neck as she pulled him closer to her body. The flame that had long burnt out inside her was suddenly rekindled and was now raging stronger than ever. Remus’ hand that was still cupping her face moved its way down her body and wound its way around Amaris’ waist and held her tight against him. The pair was a mess of unspoken feelings that had been simmering under the surface for years. Finally, Amaris pulled back from the kiss, and the gravity of what just happened slammed into her with the weight of a train. She gasped for breath and placed her hands on his shoulders, shoving Remus away from her. “I can’t. Remus, I . . .” she couldn’t find the words she wanted to say.

“Vix,” Remus whispered, looking utterly confused. She’d kissed him back, but now she was shoving him away again. His heart sank. Remus couldn’t take losing her all over again.

“I’m sorry,” was all Amaris said before she yanked the door open and bolted out of his office. Lupin was on her heels, but before he could reach Amaris, she transformed into a fox and disappeared from his sight. Brokenhearted, Remus made his way back into his classroom, shoving anything that stood in his way across the room. He stumbled into his office and collapsed onto the loveseat Amaris had been sitting on mere minutes ago. His head fell into his hands and he lost it.

In a similar state of mind, Amaris dashed out of the castle. She had no clue where she was heading, or if she even wanted to stop running. She barely noticed the grounds flashing past her in a blur and before she even knew it, trees were flying past and she was once again shrouded in darkness. She didn’t stop until she reached the familiar clearing she’d last met her brother in. Worn out from her sprint, Amaris curled up in a ball and tucked her nose beneath her tail as she curled it around herself.

She had no way of telling how long she lay there in the clearing, and she couldn’t be bothered when her ears perked up at the sound of leaves crunching around her. The creature warily approached her, and Amaris didn’t budge when a snout prodded her in the side. It nudged her a few more times before giving up. “Amaris,” she heard a few moments later. She glanced behind her and huffed when she spotted her brother’s human form staring down at her. “I know you understand me. Why are you out here?”

Still wanting to wallow in her own misery, Amaris didn’t even stand up as she transformed back into her human self. She was sprawled out across the forest floor and simply pouted up at her brother. “I wanted to be alone,” she grumbled.

With a sigh, Sirius sat down beside his sister. “What happened?” he asked, placing a hand on her knee.

Amaris rolled away from him, burying her face against the damp leaf covered ground. “Ikissedhim,” she grumbled into the dirt, pulling her muggle sweatshirt’s hood over her head. She’d long forgone wearing her robes as she was never out in public in her human form anymore. 

“‘Maris.” Her brother’s voice was slightly reprimanding, and Amaris knew she wouldn’t be able to get away from him without explaining everything to her twin. 

With a sigh, Amaris rolled back over and sat up beside her brother. “I kissed him.”

Sirius’ eyes widened in surprise. “Moony?”

“Yes, Moony. Who else would I be kissing Sirius? Snivellus?” Sirius made a disgusted face at his sister’s suggestion. “I don’t know what came over me. One second I was mad at him, and I was confused, and hurt, and I don’t know. Then I started crying in front of him and turned into a right mess. The next second he was kissing me, and I kissed him back.”

“Is that really so bad?” Amaris could hear the smirk in Sirius’ tone. 

Her hands flew to her face, covering her now reddening cheeks. “Yes, no, maybe. I don't know!”

“You two were dating for how long back before everything happened? I seem to recall multiple times I walked in on the two of you snogging. Never did find anyone who was willing to Obliviate those memories for me.” Sirius let out a sigh. “Why are you so against it now?”

“He left Sirius. He threw me off to the side and pretended like I never existed. He didn’t even try to contact me after you were sent away, and I finally returned from the Ministry.” Amaris chewed her lip, not looking at her brother. She didn’t want him to see the hurt so blatantly obvious on her face. "They kept me hidden away for months, questioning me, torturing me. When I came back to our old house, Remus was nowhere to be found." 

Sirius didn’t need to see his sister to know how she was feeling at that moment. “Did you ever try to get a hold of him?”

“Well . . . no.”

Sirius rolled his eyes at his twin. He knew she could be daft and troublesome at times, but most of all, she was stubborn. “So, can you fault him for doing the same then?” Amaris glanced at her brother when he placed a steady hand on her shoulder. “You forget his world was turned upside down on the same night yours was. He needed you as much as you needed him, but you were gone and he didn't even know if you'd ever return.” Sirius’ eyes went dark. “For all he knew, you were to be sent to Azkaban with me.”

Her brother was right, and Amaris’ heart ached thinking of Remus going through the same thing she had. “I guess.”

“‘Maris.”

“I know. You're right, and I hate it when you’re right Sirius.”

“I know you do, Vix. Now, we should both probably be on our way before we attract unwanted attention.” Sirius hauled himself off the ground and offered a hand down to Amaris. She gratefully accepted it and was yanked off the ground in an instant. Standing before his twin, Sirius placed his hands on her shoulders and stared directly into her grey eyes that mirrored his own. “Promise me you’ll give him a chance?”

Nodding slowly, Amaris agreed. “I’ll try.”


	4. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday, I know I just said I'd have a schedule for updates, but 56k words later, I only have about three or four chapters left to write and this story would be complete, so I may change the schedule to add another update during the week. 
> 
> Onto this chapter, it does contain smut toward the beginning. Just a warning for those of you who aren't into reading that sort of thing. It's also the first time I've actually written smut, so I apologize if it's awful.

Remus stood outside of Amaris’ office, not knowing exactly what he was doing. The last time he’d seen her was when she’d run from his classroom the week before. She hadn’t even made a single appearance to make his life hell in her fox form. It was as though Amaris had completely vanished into thin air just like she had before. He couldn’t take it anymore; Amaris was living under the same roof as him after all this time. Remus would be damned if he let her disappear from his life again. Taking a deep breath, he knocked quietly on her door. “Come in,” her voice rang out, muffled through the thick wood. With unsure movements, he opened the heavy door and stepped in. The werewolf watched her eyes widen as Amaris realized it was him.

Amaris’ heart leapt into her throat. She remained seated behind her desk, and carefully placed her quill into the inkwell beside her, taking her sweet time before addressing him. Wetting her lips, Amaris let her steely eyes roam over him for a second. “What can I do for you, Professor?” she asked, being sure to keep her tone even.

Remus let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and took a small step forward, shutting the door behind him. “Vix, cut it out with the Professor crap. We’ve known each other for how long?” He waited for a response, but Amaris just shrugged mutely at him. “Anyway, I came here to apologize.”

When he made no move to say anything else, Amaris folded her hands on her desk. “Apologize for what?” She was immediately suspicious of his intentions and kept herself completely guarded.

“For everything. For kissing you in my office. For disappearing. For not believing you.”

Amaris nodded slowly. On the outside, she looked calm and collected but on the inside, she was reeling. Was he being sincere? Was he simply luring her into a false sense of security to get her to tell him everything? What exactly did he want? “Apology accepted.” Lupin just continued to stare at her, not knowing what to say now; he wasn’t expecting her to accept his apology so easily. Amaris took his silence as him urging her to say something else. “I guess I should apologize as well. I was a bit of a jerk to you, wasn’t I?” She sighed, leaning back slightly in her chair as she relaxed. 

Chuckling, Remus nodded. “It wasn’t much I’m not used to by now. Though, I should’ve known it was you trailing me around as a fox. You used to do that all the time when you first managed to perform the transformation. Wasn’t able to go anywhere by myself when classes were out for the day.” Amaris smiled at the memory. She recalled all the times she’d harassed Lupin as a fox when she was younger. Once, she’d even managed to sneak her way into his dorm room and jumped on his chest when he was trying to sleep. “Still the same little vixen you used to be.”

“You haven’t even seen half of it yet,” Amaris said slyly.

Remus arched an eyebrow at her. “Oh?”

Amaris grinned. “You should see the trouble I’ve been able to cause around here since coming back.” Standing, she began making her way around her desk. “I have the most fun tormenting Snape. He still has no way to prove it’s me. But every now and then,  _ this bloody fox keeps sneaking into my classroom and making a fool of me in front of the students _ ,” Amaris said the last part in her best Snape imitation. The pair broke out into fits of laughter.

It felt good to finally be able to do so together. Remus recollected himself and grew serious. “You know, you should really lay off him a little bit. After what happened with your brother . . .”

Amaris’ face grew dark. “No," she stated hastily. "Not after the things I hear him saying.” At Lupin’s questioning stare, she continued on. “He says some of the most horrible things about you Moony. He’s always trying to get the students to look into werewolves hoping someone outs you. Too much of a coward to say anything himself.”

A small smirk formed on Lupin’s face. “Trying to protect my honor, Vixen?”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Trying to help you keep your job is more like it. Just because I was mad at you doesn’t mean I want you fired.”

Grinning now, a small bubble of hope formed in Remus’ chest. “Was?”

“Of course that’s all you take out of that statement.” Amaris crossed her arms and tried to look annoyed with him but failed miserably. 

“Does that mean we can be friends again?” Remus asked hopefully.

It was Amaris' turn to arch an inquiring brow. “Friends?”

Remus felt his heart drop. Maybe he was asking for too much too fast. “If you don’t want to be, I understand.”

Amaris rolled her eyes, and Remus didn’t know exactly what to think. She took a few small steps toward him. “Moony, even before all the shit we’ve been through, I think we were more than friends.” Amaris paused, pursing her lips before a small smile formed. “As I recall, friends don’t drag friends into broom closets to kiss them.”

“That was one time.”

Amaris continued to make her way toward Lupin who remained stock still. “I wouldn’t have complained if it was more than once.” Amaris was now standing mere inches in front of Lupin. She was staring up at him with those damned innocent doe eyes she used to use on him all the time when they were together when she wanted him. 

“Is that . . .”

“An invitation? Maybe.” She smiled coyly, and that was all the encouragement Lupin needed. He closed the small distance between them and placed his hands on Amaris’ waist. Pulling her against his body, he gazed at her face, looking for any sign of uncertainty. Seeing nothing but want in her stare, Remus quickly closed the gap and pressed his lips against hers. Unlike last time, Amaris had no hesitation. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, and her fingers trailed lightly through the soft hair that rested against his nape.

What started as a gentle kiss soon turned hungry. The two of them had twelve years of missing each other to make up for. Remus' hands slid down Amaris’ waist to grasp her butt, and he lifted her off the ground. Breaking the kiss, Amaris let out a small sound of surprise and wrapped her legs around the man’s waist. He carried her over to her desk before setting her down on it gently and claiming her lips once again. His now free hands roamed over her body, and Amaris felt his fingertips trailing across the skin of her stomach as they dipped gently beneath the hem of her shirt.

Her breath faltered for a moment, and she pulled back from the kiss in surprise. Lupin quickly removed his hand, thinking he’d done something wrong and gone too far. “It’s fine,” she reassured him, grabbing his hand. “It’s just been a while, y’know?” She rolled her eyes at Lupin’s confusion. “You really think anyone would want to do anything with the twin sister of a convicted mass murderer? And anyway, it wouldn’t have been right as my heart still belonged to another.”

Biting her lip, she nervously slid off the desk. Still holding Remus' hand, she began leading him toward the door that led to her living quarters. She paused in front of the door. “Amaris?” Remus asked, knowing where exactly she was leading him. “We don’t have to.”

“I want to.” Lupin’s eyes darkened at her statement. “I mean, if you want to, that is,” she quickly amended her statement, worried she’d crossed a line.

Remus didn’t answer her with words, but instead pulled her close and attacked her lips once again. Behind Amaris, his hand fiddled with the doorknob, and when he finally managed to shove the door open, He once again lifted her off the ground. This time, Amaris wrapped herself around him without so much as pausing in the kiss. Remus carefully deposited her on the dark burgundy duvet that covered her bed. “You’re sure?” he asked, finally breaking contact with her. He stared down at the woman lying on the bed beneath him.

She nodded and with a smirk, slipped her hands beneath his shirt. Her fingers grazed over the multiple raised scars that lined his torso. There were so many more than there had been the last time she was in this position with him. Remus let out a shaky breath as her fingers trailed up his chest and back down, her fingertips dipping beneath the hem of his trousers. In a flash, they were gone, and she was fiddling with the buttons of his shirt. Surprisingly, she made quick work of them, and his shirt was quickly discarded on the floor.

Amaris stared at his exposed chest, taking in all of the new, angry red scars that marred his pale skin. Lupin knew he shouldn’t have been, but he was worried Amaris would be disgusted by his appearance. It had never been an issue before, but things change. His worries melted away as Amaris smiled. “Handsome as ever,” she commented, her hands trailing up and down his flesh. With a newfound confidence, Remus’ hand left a searing trail up Amaris’ stomach, and his other grasped the hem of her black tee shirt. Gently, he pulled it over her head, and his eyes raked over her pale abdomen that was only covered by her black lace bra.

Remus leaned down, placing featherlight kisses along her neckline and made his way down to her breasts. Amaris’ breathing became more labored, and she was letting small sounds of pleasure pass through her lips. This only spurred Remus on further. He fumbled with the clasp of her bra for a moment before it came free, and the cloth covering her chest fell away. Amaris quickly shed the garment, letting it fall to the floor with the rest of their clothing.

He stared at her for a moment longer before taking her breast in his mouth. Amaris gasped in pleasure and her fingers grasped his shoulders a little tighter. As he worked on her chest, Remus let his hand travel down her body and dip beneath the fabric of the jeans that he used to love seeing her in. His finger slipped between her already wet folds, and he gently circled her sensitive bud. Amaris gasped his name, her back arching as she tried to press herself harder against his skilled hand.

Remus lifted his head to stare at Amaris’ face. Her eyes were shut and her mouth was hanging open slightly as she panted. Oh, how he had missed seeing her like this. Smirking, he leaned in and kissed her jaw before placing a tender kiss to her lips. Amaris immediately began kissing him back. She let out a low moan into his mouth when his finger moved further south and slipped inside her. He pumped his hand a little bit, trying to remember exactly where her sweet spot was, and when Amaris let out a rather loud moan, he knew he’d found it.

Carefully, Remus inserted another finger and continued his ministrations. Every now and then, he’d use his thumb to brush against her clit and every time, he reveled in the sinful noises that were now tumbling from Amaris. “Remus, I-I’m close,” she moaned against his neck. Remus picked up his pace, coaxing her to tumble over the edge. Soon, Amaris threw her head back, and Remus felt her tighten around his fingers. His name fell past her lips along with a string of curses.

Before she even had a chance to recollect herself, Remus was already undoing the button of her jeans and pulled them down along with her panties. She was even more beautiful than he’d remembered. Just like him, she acquired her fair share of new scars. As his eyes trailed along her body, he glanced up to see her staring back at him. He bit his bottom lip as she watched him drop his trousers and boxers. He could see the lust clouding her eyes as she took in his naked form. Grinning, she beckoned him forward, and Remus obliged. Amaris pulled him back down into a heated kiss.

As their tongues danced together, Amaris could feel his length prodding her entrance. She pressed her hips against him slightly, letting his tip slide in easily. Remus pulled back from the kiss for a moment as he let a small gasp slip out. “Eager, are we?”

Amaris smirked. “Always am.” With that, Remus slowly slid his entire length into her. They both let out a low moan as her walls stretched to accommodate his size. Knowing exactly how to tease her, Remus began to move in and out of Amaris at a deathly slow pace. She groaned and tried to buck her hips against him, willing him to pick up the pace. Remus wasn’t going to oblige so easily and placed his hands on her hips, stilling her movements.

He continued his torture until he could no longer take it himself. “Remus, please,” Amaris begged, pleading at him with not just her words, but her eyes as well. Finally, Remus gave in and pulled out, quickly slamming back into her. She let out a loud mewl, and her nails dug into the skin of his back. Remus continued at this pace, all too soon feeling her walls beginning to tighten around him once again. He was close himself, but he didn’t want this moment to end just yet. Amaris could tell he was getting closer as his thrusts were becoming more sporadic and his rhythmic pace faltered.

She was barely holding on, and she lost it when Remus slid a hand between her legs and let his fingers circle her clit once again. Again, his name was tumbling from her mouth and a series of moans followed. He felt her tighten around him and that was all Remus could handle. He quickly followed her over the edge. He rode out his climax before collapsing to the bed beside her. With a small smile, Amaris rolled over against him and kissed his cheek. “I guess this means we’re good now.”

“You guess?” Remus asked, slightly indignant.

Amaris simply laughed. “I mean, I could go back to hiding from you if you’d like,” she teased.

“Please never do that again.”

“I won’t,” Amaris replied as she shifted in her bed to pull the duvet and sheets out from beneath the two of them. “Stay with me?” she asked, pulling the covers up to cover her still naked body. Remus didn’t answer and pulled the sheets over himself, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her flush against his chest.

“Of course.”   
  
  


Amaris was the first to wake up the next morning, her head lying flat against Remus’ chest. Careful to not wake him up quite yet, she glanced at the clock. 7:30. Letting out a sigh, she shifted and kissed Remus’ forehead. “Moony,” she said quietly, gently nudging him. He stirred slightly. “Moony, it’s time to wake up or we’ll be late for classes.”

Letting out a groan, Remus rolled away from Amaris. “Do I have to?” he mumbled.

With a chuckle, Amaris stood from the bed and gave a pointed look to Remus who was now watching her. “Yes, you do. If I have to get ready for class, then so do you.”

“Ready for class? Does that mean you’re teaching again?” he asked, sitting up in her bed, completely surprised. 

Amaris shrugged as she opened the door that led to her bathroom. “Only for a little while.” Remus listened to her as he slipped from beneath the covers and gathered his discarded clothes from the night before. “I still need to focus on finding Peter, but to be honest, I have no reason to hide anymore. Seems like we’re on pretty good terms again.” 

Remus paused as he was buttoning his shirt and cocked a brow at Amaris. “When you put it that way, it sounds as though you may tuck tail and disappear into the night at any moment.”

“Does sound like a high possibility,” she teased him before vanishing into the bathroom. Shaking his head, Remus finished getting dressed and left to get ready for the day in his own quarters.

After her shower, Amaris stepped into her empty bedroom, a cloud of happiness surrounding her. Maybe she could finally get that forever she’d always wanted, but first things first, she needed to help her brother out. Once dressed, Amaris grabbed her robes she’d tossed into a forgotten corner of her closet and threw them on over her dark jeans and grey sweater. Satisfied that she looked somewhat presentable, she fitted her wand into its rightful place, and out she went.

As she gracefully made her way through the halls, she returned the student’s happy cries of her name with a smile. Amaris hadn’t realized quite how much her students would miss her presence. Pushing her way through one of the many doors that led outside, Amaris all but ran into the three students who used to adore her the most. “Oh my, I’m sorry. Didn’t see you there,” she apologized.

Amaris went to pass the trio by, but was stopped short by the girl’s voice. “Professor Black, you’re back?”

With a smile, Amaris turned to face Hermione. “Give or take. I’m merely going to be stopping by for some lessons when I can to check on Hagrid, but I’ve still got some business to take care of.” Amaris noticed the wary look Harry was giving her that was unlike the years prior. The boy’s eyes were so familiar, and Amaris reminisced about when Lily would give her the same look. “Something troubling you, Harry?” Amaris asked, meeting his troubled stare.

“No professor,” he muttered quickly, and his eyes fell to the ground.

Amaris knew something was on the boy’s mind, but she wasn’t going to press the matter. “Well, you know I’m always here if you need anything. Just say the word, and I’ll make sure I’m in my office for you.”

“Actually professor, I do have some questions for you,” Hermione spoke quickly.

Amaris’ smile faltered, but only for a second. She knew Hermione was bright, and there was no way of knowing what that girl had already managed to think up. “Of course, dear. Come by my office after dinner and we’ll have a chat.” This seemed to satisfy Hermione, and with a nod, Amaris spun on her heel and began walking away.

Her face immediately fell. Maybe she shouldn’t have come back to teach just yet. Shaking her head, Amaris waved to a few fourth years that passed her on their way back to the castle. Finally, she reached Hagrid’s hut and knocked on the door. From the other side, she heard Fang start barking, and Hagrid was yelling at him to quiet down. Eventually, the door flew open, and Hagrid almost stumbled back in surprise. “’Maris? What are yer doin’ out here like tha’?”

Amaris gave him a quick, defeated shrug. “I haven’t been making much progress, and felt like it was time I come back for a little while. I’m going to be going away again soon, so I don’t feel as though I should take back the lessons yet. I’m just here to help out until Sirius is properly dealt with.” Hagrid nodded at her, and the pair began walking together to meet the now forming group of third year students. “How have classes been by the way?”

Hagrid shrugged. “’Sides from the acciden’ with Buckbeak they been good.” Amaris gave him a bewildered look. “Yer didn’ hear? Malfoy got slashed by ‘im beginnin’ of the year.”

Amaris looked crestfallen. Seems as though she’d been right to be worried about Hagrid taking over her classes. “You’re kidding, right?”

Hagrid shook his head solemnly. “Word is they gonna ‘ave a hearing for ‘im later on.”

Amaris patted Hagrid on the arm. “I’ll do what I can to help Hagrid.”

“Thanks ‘Maris.” She nodded at him and stood beside him in front of the class.

Amaris took in the appearance of the young third year students that were studying her warily. “Look who’s finally back from helping her brother escape from Azkaban,” a sneering voice muttered from the back of the class. She knew that voice all too well, and she despised the boy it belonged to. The young wizard was already turning out to be just like his father, and Amaris couldn’t stand the thought of that.

“Mister Malfoy, do you have something you’d like to share with the class?” Amaris asked, keeping her tone light and airy. She smiled in his general direction.

Malfoy sidestepped through his peers so he could smirk at his teacher. “Not at all Professor. I was just discussing with my friends here about your convenient absence from school.”

Amaris tried with everything she possessed to keep her face pleasant. As though it had a mind of its own, her left eye twitched slightly in annoyance. “Convenient?”

“What with your crazy brother escaping prison and all. Rather sketchy if you ask me.” Malfoy nudged Crabbe and Goyle who were, as always, glued to his side. They both began to laugh and agreed with Malfoy.

“Nobody did Malfoy, and one more word out of you, and you’ll be spending the next week with me in detention.” It was an empty threat, and she hoped Malfoy didn’t see through it. Amaris wasn’t exactly known for giving out too many detentions, but when she did, she thoroughly enjoyed punishing her students. This time though, she didn’t have time to waste watching Malfoy shovel dung from the various creatures Hagrid kept around the grounds.

Malfoy challenged her bluff immediately. “I’d like to see you try.”

“Come again?” Amaris said through gritted teeth.

“Nothing, Professor.”

Amaris willed her face to become pleasant once again. “That’s what I thought.” After their little spat, Hagrid finally managed to calm the muttering students after a few minutes and began carrying out a lesson on Flobberworms. Amaris wandered around the clearing, noting how a few of her students shied away from her gaze. Nobody really asked her any questions, and most of the students just seemed to pretend she wasn’t even there.

Rolling her eyes, Amaris gave a wave to Hagrid and wandered back to the castle just before class was about to be let out. Not wanting to be present for another class just yet, Amaris needed to find something else to occupy her time while the students were still milling about the halls. With a smirk, she thought of the perfect way to pass time.

Dipping into an abandoned hall, Amaris transformed into a fox and wandered through the now empty halls. The students were all in their next period class, and Amaris took advantage of the emptiness. As she made her way to her destination, Amaris’ nose was firmly planted against the ground as she tried to catch a single whiff of a dirty rat. Not knowing exactly what she was looking for, she’d need to find a way into the Gryffindor common room later to spend some quality time with Ron’s belongings. If she could just find a single trace of Peter’s scent, she’d be able to track him down easier.

A familiar smooth voice had Amaris’ ears twitching, and she knew she was close to the classroom she’d been slowly making her way to. With a huff that would’ve been a laugh for a human, Amaris noticed the door had been left slightly ajar. It was almost as if Lupin was inviting her in. She nudged the door open with her nose and trotted in to the classroom. Glancing up at the students, she deemed it was yet another third year class.

Peering around, Amaris was almost overjoyed to spot Ron sitting amongst the desks. Maybe she wouldn’t have to sneak into his dorm later. Tail swishing back and forth in concentration, she padded over to where he sat. Amaris dipped beneath his chair and sniffed the bottom of his trousers. In all honesty, she was rather embarrassed acting like this, but nothing could beat her current sense of smell. The only thing she could pick up was the scent of sweets and old linen. Pushing the limits, she stood on her hind legs, placing her paws on Ron’s thigh. Shocked, Ron reached down to pet her head. As his hand moved past her nose, she caught a whiff of something foul.

It smelled somewhat of ammonia and filth. She scrunched her nose in disgust, and before she could investigate further, Amaris was pulled off the ground and suspended in front of Lupin. “Little Vixen,” he scolded her. “What did I tell you before about manners?” Amaris snorted in response, and Lupin chuckled, placing her back on the ground. “Now, where was I? Ah, yes, we were starting kappas.” Amaris tuned out the lesson and focused more on trying drive Lupin mad.

She went back and forth between weaving between his legs and hiding around the classroom trying to pounce on him whenever he’d walk by. It was now the seventh time she was lying in wait, this time beneath his desk, and Lupin passed by, unaware. She leapt out at him, and brought her front paws down on the toe of his shoe. The entire class laughed as Remus glanced down, shocked, and he bent down, lifting Amaris off the ground again. “Sometimes, you should be more worried about a fox trying to startle you than anything else,” he commented, placing Amaris on top of his desk where he could keep an eye on her.

Sad her game was now over, Amaris gave up and sprawled out across the desk, scattering his notes across the floor. She shut her eyes and just listened to Lupin teach. Every now and then, her ears would twitch as she heard him approaching his desk. Occasionally, when he would pass her, he’d run a hand through her fur, and Amaris would let out a small noise of appreciation.

Lupin’s lesson came to an end, and he released the students. Blinking slowly, Amaris perked up slightly and watched them all leave, aside from Ron, Harry, and Hermione. They stood at their desks for a moment, and Lupin, not knowing they were hanging back, strode over to his desk and once again ran his hand over Amaris’ back. “Professor,” Hermione piped up. He quickly spun to face the trio watching him curiously. Tuning out when Hermione began asking him something about kappas, Amaris sat up to scratch beneath her neck.

Remus heard the fox shuffling behind him and began scratching under her chin. “It’s odd Professor,” Hermione said, looking at the way he was affectionately petting the fox. “It didn’t seem like she liked you that much at the start of the year, and now Layla has taken to you more than she has Hagrid.” Hermione’s eyes shifted to where Amaris was overtaken with bliss. “She usually won’t even let him pet her like that without trying to bite him, most students either.”

Remus patted Amaris’ head and smiled at Hermione. “She and I sat down and had a chat about how rude she was behaving toward me, and now I can’t seem to get rid of her.” Amaris made an indignant sound and stood, moving away from him on the desk before sitting at the opposite edge of the surface. “And now it seems I’ve offended her so we’re back to square one.” Shaking his head, Lupin laughed. “Was there anything else I can help you with?” The three students shook their heads and made their way out of the room. As soon as the door shut behind them, Remus turned to face Amaris who was sitting there happily with her tongue hanging out of the side of her mouth.

Lupin crossed his arms and gave her a forced glare. “Don’t you have anything better to do than harass me during my classes, Vix?”

The fox hopped down from the desk and in moments, Amaris stood before Remus. “I wouldn’t exactly consider it harassment seeing as how you’re not mad at me?” Her voice rose toward the end of her statement, turning it into a question.

Shaking his head, Lupin laughed once again. “You’re lucky you’re cute both as a fox and as a human.” Amaris beamed at him. “I take it you didn’t have a class to teach?”

Amaris shifted uneasily, rubbing the back of her neck. “I mean, I did.” Remus cocked a single brow at her. “The students are wary about having me around. Especially after certain comments were made. They’re worried I’m going to go crazy and just start murdering people it seems.” She shrugged, trying to play it off that she didn’t care. It didn’t work as Remus was still able to see right through her.

Remus took a step closer to her and placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. “There is always a possibility,” he joked. When Amaris gave him an annoyed stare, he gave her a quick kiss. “Kidding. Just give it some time, I’m sure they’ll come back around.”

“We’ll see about that.” Amaris sighed, shifting to sit on his desk. “By the way, before I was so rudely interrupted earlier, I think I’m onto Peter.”

Remus shifted uneasily, not sure yet if he believed Amaris about the whole Peter being alive situation. He wanted to, but it was hard to believe after everything he’d heard over the last decade. “And why do you think that?”

Amaris chewed her lip uncertainly. “I was trying to sniff him out earlier, and I caught a whiff of something nasty on Ron. If I can just catch a similar scent in the castle and follow it, hopefully it’ll lead me to Scabbers.”

“So, I take it you’re going to be wandering the castle more often?” She nodded. “Promise you won’t disappear like last time?”

Amaris placed her hand under her chin, tapping her finger lightly against her smirking lips. “I think I might be able to pop in from time to time. Make sure you leave your door open like you did today. Most of the time, I probably won’t have hands.”

Remus gave Amaris a pointed look. “I only left the door open in case you needed something, not for you to bother me during class.”

Sliding off his desk, Amaris placed her hands on his waist, pulling him against her body. “Can’t say you didn’t enjoy having me around.” Remus shook his head at Amaris, and grinning, she placed a quick kiss against his cheek.


	5. Reckless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've managed to finish this story out already, and have begun working on the next part of the series already. Look for an extra update sometime this week to celebrate another part done!

Amaris sat behind her desk nervously awaiting the appearance of the students she'd promised to meet earlier in the day. The heavy, burgundy curtains had been drawn to reveal the last shining rays of sunlight. It was almost past curfew now, and Amaris was beginning to believe the trio had heard the rumors about her and decided it wasn’t worth the trouble to visit her office that night. She reclined in her chair, running her hands through her hair as she stared blankly at the ceiling. Just as she was about to give up waiting, a soft knock rang out through the room. Snapping back into a normal, proper sitting position, Amaris called for the guest to enter. The door creaked open, revealing Hermione flanked by both Ron and Harry. The three stepped into the room warily, shutting the door softly behind them. Standing from behind her desk, Amaris motioned for them to sit on the leather couch she’d recently shoved against the wall beside her desk. 

Keeping their eyes firmly on Amaris, the three did as instructed, and Amaris wandlessly moved her chair from behind her desk and set it in front of her desk. The woman fell into the chair before the students, crossing her legs and placing her hands in her lap. “So what is it you wanted to speak about Hermione?” Amaris asked with what she hoped was a calming smile. 

Hermione merely stared awkwardly for a moment, trying to formulate what she wanted to say without coming off as rude. “Earlier in class,” she began, watching Amaris for any shift in her demeanor, “Malfoy was talking about your brother.” Amaris nodded at her solemnly, urging her to ask her burning question. “He meant Sirius Black, didn’t he?” 

Once again, Amaris gave a single bob of her head. “It’s true, I’m Sirius’ twin.” Amaris could see the next inquiry forming in the young girl’s mind. “Before you ask, no, I had nothing to do with his escape.” Amaris spared a glance at Harry and Ron who were watching her with suspicious gazes. None of them seemed convinced by her soft-spoken words. In the tense silence, there was a quiet squeaking, and Amaris’ eyes flashed to Ron. A small rat poked its head out of the boy’s robes and spared a single glance at Amaris before disappearing once again. Scabbers. Amaris could grab him now. He was so close to her, but with three pairs of eyes scrutinizing her every movement, she wouldn’t be able to successfully steal Peter at this moment. Resolutely, Amaris leaned back in her chair, pulling her eyes away from Ron. “Come now, I know you all have more questions for me,” she ground out, trying to distract herself from the urge to tackle the Weasley boy then and there. 

The two males must have deemed Hermione the speaker for their group as she was the only one to begin firing off questions. “Is it true he’s escaped to hurt Harry?”

Amaris took a deep breath. This was going to be a lot harder than she’d originally expected. A single hand ghosted across the woman's face. “I'd ask where you heard that from, but I suppose it's irrelevant. Nevertheless, I haven’t spoken to my brother in twelve years, Hermione. I can’t can't claim to have any idea of his intentions,” Amaris lied easily. She felt bad having to lie to the three, but she couldn’t clue them in on anything she was up to. “I wish I could be of more help to you, but I really can’t. I will say though that I will not let him harm any of you." Amaris straightened herself and gave them a steely look. "Should that be his goal, you’ll be safe here.” 

Hermione pursed her lips, mulling over her teacher’s words. The teen was slightly moved by Amaris' promise, but there was still the inkling of doubt that wriggled in the back of her mind. “Why were you gone at the beginning of the year, Professor?” 

Amaris did some quick thinking, trying to explain herself without incriminating herself at the same time. “Well, back in the day, I used to be an Auror. Some people thought this would be useful, and with my relationship to Sirius, they thought he’d come looking for me. I’m sure you can figure out the rest with your keen intellect Hermione.” 

The young girl’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “So, they’re trying to use you to lure him out of hiding? Then wouldn’t having you here at school make it more dangerous for us?”

Amaris gave her a single armed shrug. “Hermione, the staff here is more than capable of handling Sirius. I can assure you of that. You three have no reason to worry.” With that, Amaris stood and glanced at the clock. “It’s gotten late. I should really escort you back to your common room now. Wouldn’t want Filch catching you out of bed, would we?”

Time had flown by, and it was now Halloween and also the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Amaris paced in her office, her robes billowing about her small frame as she went back and forth from wall to wall. The castle would soon be empty, and surely, Ron would be taking Scabbers with him. Since his last escape, the boy rarely let the rat out of his sight. Getting to him now was going to be almost impossible for Amaris. With a sigh, Amaris paused mid stride as she heard her door open. When she saw it was only Remus, Amaris once again resumed her pacing. From where he stood just inside the door, Remus watched her complete a few laps of her office before he said, “Should I come back later? Seems as though you’re deep in thought.” 

Amaris shook her head, halting her pacing for good this time and coming to rest against the edge of her desk. “I can always make time for you. Besides, the only thing thinking is going to get me right now is scuff marks on my floor.” 

Lupin smiled at Amaris, making his way over to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned against the desk beside her. “Sounds like you need a distraction.” Amaris’ grey eyes met Lupin’s, and she quirked a single dark brow at him. “Let’s get you some tea, and we’ll just relax for the day. Most of the older students will be gone for a while anyway.” 

When Amaris nodded in approval, Remus quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her away from her desk. Before they stepped out of the door, Remus wrapped his arms around Amaris, and she returned the embrace. Quickly, Amaris reached up and gave Remus a quick kiss on the cheek. “You always know just what I need,” she commented as they pulled away from each other. 

Remus opened the door and stepped through first. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled softly at Amaris. “I was stuck with you for eleven years. I hope I’d know you by now.” Laughing softly, the pair made their way through the empty halls toward Lupin’s classroom. 

Amaris was perched on one of the desks in the front of the room, and Remus was fiddling with the large tank of water in the front of the room that held a Grindylow inside. Nursing the warm cup of tea in her hands, she intently watched the werewolf as he made sure the tank was completely secure. Amaris couldn’t help it. No matter how many times a day she got to see the man anymore, she was always unwilling to pry her eyes away from him. Feeling her gaze on him, Remus finally paused what he was going and glanced back at her. With a wide smile, he said, “You know, I won’t disappear if you look away.”

Embarrassed she’d been caught red-handed, Amaris glanced down at her tea. Peering back up at him through thick lashes, Amaris fought back a smirk. “Can’t help it, you’re just so handsome I can’t look away.” 

Remus’ cheeked flared pink, and before he could say anything, the pair was interrupted by Filch’s voice echoing into the room. Both Amaris and Lupin turned to stare at the door, listening to Filch screaming at a student to return to their common room. Remus’ eyes narrowed, and he moved to open the door. From where Amaris remained on the desk, she could only see Filch’s back. “Mr. Filch, this is my fault, I invited him to help me with the Grindylow I just received today,” Remus said, ushering the mystery student into the room. Quickly, Remus shut the door, and Filch could be heard grumbling through the wood. Lupin led Harry through the classroom and idly asked where Ron and Hermione were.

Harry’s expression grew sour for a moment. “Hogsmeade.” Lupin nodded before disappearing into his office. Amaris and Harry were left alone in the classroom. Harry eyed her warily, still not convinced that she meant him no harm. In turn, Amaris slid off the desk easily. Harry’s vibrant green eyes followed her every movement. 

Amaris let out a soft sigh. “I already promised you I wasn’t working with Sirius, and I mean you no harm. I’ve been around you for over two years now. Have I ever done anything to make it seem otherwise?” Harry shook his head, realizing Amaris was right. If she’d meant to hurt him, she’d had plenty of opportunity to do so. Finally, Remus made his way back into the room holding two cups of tea. Amaris caught his eye motioned minutely toward Harry. She’d filled Remus in after she’d talked with the trio, so he knew about how they suspected her. "I think I'll be on my way now, don't want to intrude here." 

Amaris moved to return her teacup to Remus’ office but stopped short when she heard Harry speak. "It's fine professor. You aren't intruding; if anything, I am." Surprised, Amaris offered Harry a pleased smile. She reclaimed her seat on the desk, and Remus moved to stand beside her. They quickly fell into conversation about Harry’s boggart in class at the start of the year. As soon as Harry tried to shift the talk from boggarts to dementors, there was a knock on the door. Amaris was grateful for the interruption as she didn’t want to delve into the world of her brother’s worst fears right now. 

Lupin glanced at the door curiously, not expecting any visitors today. “Come in,” he called. The door all but flew open, and Snape stepped into the room, his robes billowing around him dramatically. Amaris had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes at his appearance. In Snape’s hands was a goblet of slightly smoking liquid. Amaris’ eyes narrowed at it, and beside her, Remus stood from where he’d been lounging. "Ah, Severus, thank you." Lupin graciously accepted the potion from Snape, and he moved to set it on the desk. Snape’s beady eyes drifted around the trio, eyeing Amaris and Harry suspiciously. When Remus faced the Professor again, he noticed the looks the pair was receiving. "We were just discussing the qualities of a Grindylow," he explained, easily. 

Snape’s eyes flashed back to Remus, and as soon as they were off her form, Amaris made a disgusted face at Snape. This act didn’t go unnoticed, and out of the corner of his eye, Severus sent her a glare. "Of course,” Snape said dismissively, clearly uninterested. “You should take that now, Lupin. Wouldn’t want you . . . falling ill again."

Oh how Amaris wanted to wipe the sneer off the greasy Slytherin’s face. From where he stood, Harry could sense the tension building in the room. "Yes, yes, I will," Lupin offered, grabbing the goblet off his desk once again. 

Snape watched as Lupin stared into the goblet with a disgusted face. Snape enjoyed that look all too much. "I’ve made more should you be in need of it."

The three Professors in the room knew well enough Lupin would be in need of the potion again, but Snape was doing his best to cue Harry in on the fact. "Very well, I'll take some of it tomorrow as well. Thank you, Severus." Snape waved Remus’ gratitude off and gave them all one last disgusted glare before stalking out of the room. Once the door shut, Remus faced Harry. "He's kind enough to make a rather complex potion for me as I'm rather prone to illness," Remus explained. Amaris had to choke back a laugh at Remus’ use of the word kind to describe Snape. Dreading every moment of it, Remus drained the goblet. "To be honest, I'm thankful to be working around a great wizard like Snape. Many people wouldn't be up to making this for me."

Remus set the now empty goblet back on his desk. Amaris was now hiding a devilish grin behind her hand. She couldn’t believe Remus had just called Snape a great wizard. “But, Professor Lupin,” Harry began, eyeing the goblet warily. “Surely you’ve heard about Professor Snape’s interest in the dark arts.” 

At this, Amaris could no longer contain her amusement. A single bark of a laugh escaped her, and she began coughing to try and mask the laugh. Remus shot the woman a reprimanding look, but it was too late. “Professor Black, you’ve noticed, haven’t you? You’ve been here for years.”

Quickly, Amaris regained her composure. “Now, that is a story for another time, Potter.” There was an amused twinkle in her eye as Amaris said this. “Right now, I do believe your friends will be returning from Hogsmeade. You should probably be on your way to meet them.” Amaris sent Harry one last coy smile, and the boy nodded before making his way from the room. Once again, it was only Amaris and Remus in the room. Grinning, Amaris slid from her seat and sauntered over to Remus who was still eyeing her reproachfully. “So,” she began, winding her arms around his waist. “Snivellus is a _kind, great wizard_ now, is he?” 

Remus peered down at the sarcastic woman in his arms. “Well, he does brew Wolfsbane for me every month, so that has to count for something.”

Dramatically, Amaris rolled her eyes and leaned back in Remus’ arms. “Only because he’s under orders to do so. You know he wouldn’t if Dumbledore hadn’t told him to. Dear Snivellus is still the same, greasy little slimeball he used to be, and always will be.” 

“Now, Vixen don’t you think you’re being a little harsh?”

Amaris’ eyebrows raised inquisitively at Remus. “Harsh? Need I remind you just how I got the scar on my back?” Remus pursed his lips, remembering all too well of the time Snape could’ve killed her. “I didn’t think so. Just because he’s doing as he’s told doesn’t change who he is as a person. Nothing will ever alter my opinion of him.” 

With a sigh, Remus pulled Amaris against his body. “I wouldn’t expect any different out of you. You always were the best at holding grudges.” He placed a single kiss to the top of her head. “Now, aren’t we supposed to be relaxing?” With a smile, Remus pulled away from Amaris and grabbed her hand. He led her into his office, and the pair spent the day merely enjoying each other’s presence as they used to. 

The Great Hall was decorated beautifully for the holiday, and Amaris wasn’t going to miss this feast for the world. When she'd attended Hogwarts, the Halloween feast was always one of her favorites. She’d all but dragged Remus from his office to attend it with her. Now, the pair sat beside one another at the front of the hall, surrounded by the other Professors. For some unknown reason, Hagrid wasn’t present for the feast, so Amaris was able to reclaim her old seat for the night. It was odd for Amaris to be back in front of the students like this, and she could see some of them glancing in her direction. Paying them no mind, Amaris lost herself in the festivities. 

All too soon, the feast was over, and the Great Hall began to empty. Together, Remus and Amaris took their leave and began making their way back to Remus’ quarters. The pair would regularly stay over with one another, and thus far, nobody had taken notice to the couple’s actions. As they made their way through the halls, Amaris heard the distant sounds of screaming and yelling. Her head snapped up to where Remus was trying to locate the noises. “You hear it too?” Remus nodded. Together, they pulled out their wands and began rushing through the halls. Students were scrambling around the halls, their rushed words telling of commotion at Gryffindor Tower. 

Amaris’ heart sank. Surely her brother wouldn’t have done anything stupid, right? She picked up her pace, all but sprinting toward her old common room. Lupin easily kept up with her, and finally, they stumbled upon the scene. A horde of Gryffindor students stood before the shredded painting of the Fat Lady. Dumbledore was already on the scene, along with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. The two Professors fought their way through the students to stand among the other three staff members. “We must find the Fat Lady,” Dumbledore stated quickly, addressing the staff. 

There was a loud cackling above them. Amaris didn’t need to pry her horrified eyes away from the ruined portrait to know it was Peeves floating there. He always had a knack for showing up at the first sign of trouble. Amaris froze, Peeves was always lurking around, following miscreants about. Had he seen her brother? Amaris’ eyes flew up to see Peeves still cackling. “Good luck locating her,” Peeves jeered. Peeves’ face grew solemn when it was Dumbledore that addressed him, asking what he meant. The ghost wouldn't dare speak out against the Headmaster. Peeves went on to explain that he’d seen her disappear into another portrait, not wanting to be seen. 

Finally, Dumbledore asked the dreaded question Amaris had been dying to know. “Did she say who did it?”

“Oh, yes she did.” Amaris’ heart was hammering against her ribs, and her breaths came in short gulps. Beside her, Remus lightly threaded his fingers through hers, not quite taking her hand in his. “Got real mad when she wouldn’t let him in without the password. He’s got a nasty temper, he does. That Sirius Black.” Amaris felt several sets of eyes fall on her. Anxiously, she began backing away from everyone. Was Sirius still in the castle? Why had he even entered it to begin with? She’d told him time and time again to wait, and this is what he does? 

Amaris was brought back to the present by Remus’ hands clasping her shoulders. She tried to meet his gaze, but she couldn’t focus. The world was fading in and out around her, and the only thing on her mind was finding Sirius before someone else did. “‘Maris,” Remus pleaded. Amaris didn’t hear him though. “Amaris, listen to me. Now is not the time to do this.” Remus knew exactly what Amaris was about to do. Shaking her head, Amaris broke free of his grasp and bolted out of the hall. Knowing there was nothing he could do to stop her, all Remus could do now was cover for her. 

Amaris disappeared into the nearest room, and thankfully it was an empty classroom. She left the door cracked slightly before she transformed into a fox. Not caring if anyone was looking, she bolted out of the room and sprinted through the castle. Surely Sirius wouldn’t be dumb enough to linger in the castle after doing something that would attract so much attention. Running on instinct, Amaris fled the castle, and as soon as her paws hit the grass, she was letting out piercing screeches into the night. Not once did she pause as she made her way into the forest. There hadn’t been an answer to her first call, and Amaris grew frantic. She howled into the night, desperate to hear something back from Sirius. Still, there was nothing but silence. 

Reaching their clearing, she saw it was completely empty. Amaris skidded to a halt in the center of it and let out a long, piercing howl. Finally, in the distance, she heard it, a low howl rang out in the silence. Breathing a sigh of relief, Amaris sat on the ground, releasing a loud, demanding noise. Slowly, the sounds of Sirius’ responses neared her, and finally, he appeared in the clearing. Amaris immediately transformed back into herself. “Sirius Orion Black!” she shouted at him in a voice barely louder than a whisper. “You turn back into a human right now and explain yourself!” Amaris’ eyes were blazing with fury. 

Sirius did as she said, and he refused to meet her furious stare. Amaris placed her hands on her hips and glared at her twin. Even though Sirius had half a foot of height over her, he shrank back from her harsh stare. “Vix, I didn’t mean for things to go as they did. I’m losing my mind waiting, and I just want this over with.” 

Amaris threw her arms wide in frustration. “You think I don’t want this over as much as you do? I’m risking _everything_ by helping you right now, and you just rush in, making a mess of everything!” In seconds, Amaris was on her brother, beating his chest with her small fists. “You know there’s a password to get into the common room. What did you think was going to happen?!”

“I didn’t think that far ahead,” Sirius said, grabbing his sister’s fists in his own. 

Amaris yanked her hands free, turning her back on her brother for a moment before rounding in on him again. “Of course you didn’t, you never think things through!” Her voice was slowly gaining volume as her anger flared. “You literally have one job here Padfoot. You wait here, patiently, and I’m the one who will search the castle for Peter. Got it?” 

Sirius held his hands out, trying to calm his sister down. His eyes scanned the forest cautiously. “Yes Amaris, now please, calm yourself before we attract unwanted attention.”

Amaris folded her arms across her chest defiantly. “It’s fine, everyone’s currently searching the castle for you.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about.” Amaris watched as Sirius was still scanning the treeline.

Her eyes narrowed at him, mind still clouded with fury and indignation. “What do you mean?” Before Sirius could answer, the air around them began to grow cold. A shiver ran up Amaris’ spine, and she finally realized what he’d been talking about. Dementors. How had she forgotten them so easily? They hadn’t really been a huge problem since the start of the year, and due to the disturbance in the night, a few had come to investigate. Amaris inwardly cursed, not believing she could be so stupid. Amaris withdrew her wand and prepared to fend them off. “Pads, get out of here. I’ll come find you when I can.” Sirius was torn. He didn’t want to stay within range of the creatures, but he didn’t want to leave his sister behind with them either. “Go, I’ve got this.”

With one last look at his sister, Sirius transformed into a dog and vanished into the woods. The dementors had closed in now, and Amaris needed to gain some space from them before she could transform and disappear as well. The cold began seeping into her bones, and quickly, Amaris thought of a memory that truly made her happy without any traces of negative emotion. Immediately, images of her and Remus as teenagers flashed in her mind. Amaris held onto those thoughts and pointed her wand directly at the dementors. A beautiful shimmering light appeared from the tip of her wand, and in the center of it, a large ethereal wolf formed. The beast chased off the gaggle of dementors that had gathered in the clearing. Quickly, Amaris stowed her away and transformed into a fox. She dashed out of the woods, and made her way back to the castle, not wanting to spend another moment in the woods with those creatures. 

By the time she reached the castle once again, it was the early hours of the morning, and in the cover of darkness, Amaris returned to her normal state. She slipped into the castle and took a deep breath. At least she now knew Sirius was still safe for the time being, but in the wake of the incident she was going to have to deal with all the wild accusations that would be flying her way after tonight. Somberly, she made her way through the deserted hallways and went to try and find Dumbledore. Amaris knew she was going to have to explain her disappearance to him and reassure him that she didn’t help Sirius into the castle. As she passed the Great Hall, she heard murmurs ghosting through the hallway. Curiously, Amaris peered into the room, spotting Dumbledore and Snape wandering among the sleeping students. 

Amaris was in no mood to deal with Severus right now, but she’d rather get this over with sooner rather than later. Steeling herself, Amaris stepped into the hall and made her way over to the Headmaster. Never missing a thing, Snape’s head snapped in her direction, and immediately, he sneered coldly at the woman. Snape intercepted Amaris before she could make it to Dumbledore. “Well, well, look what the cat dragged in, or should I say wolf?” Snape sneered at her, his voice no more than a whisper. “Where’s your friend, odd to see you two apart as normally the two of you are joined at the hip. Did he help you sneak your brother into the castle as well?”

Amaris spared a quick glance down at the sleeping students, making sure everyone within hearing range was asleep. Little did she know, the Gryffindor boy that lay by her feet was merely pretending to do so. Her darkened eyes settled back on Snape, her mouth curling into a snarl. “You shut your mouth, Snivellus, you know damned well I did no such thing. I was at the feast in full view of everyone during the time of the attack.”

Snape’s beady black eyes narrowed at her in suspicion. He couldn’t argue that fact, but didn't let that deter him. “That doesn’t mean you didn’t tell him some secret way in. The five of you were extremely talented at sneaking around the castle during your days.”

At her sides, Amaris’ hands clenched into tight fists. She wished for nothing more than to clobber the man, but she knew she couldn’t. At least, not in view of Dumbledore. “You’re dense,” she hissed, taking a step closer to Snape, jabbing him in the chest with a single finger. “If Sirius knew his way around the castle so well, then surely he could find his way in on his own. You’re just hellbent on trying to pin this on me, and you know it.”

Amaris could see Dumbledore approaching them behind Severus. “People like you all never change. You’ll always be nothing more than a troublemaking, immature brat.” Snape’s eyes blazed with hatred that was fuelled by two decades of mutual dislike. 

“Better than being a disgusting, bitter greaseball.” Amaris pulled her hand away from Snape, and it hovered lightly over where her wand was tucked into her robes. “You’re lucky they always stopped me from setting fire to your robes. I always reckoned it’d be quite the sight to behold." There was a malicious glint that flared in her eyes at the thought. "There’s always still a chance to admire the bonfire you’d become.”

Finally, Dumbledore stepped in, diffusing the situation before Amaris pulled her wand on Snape. “Now, you two, is this really the time to be bickering like children?”

Defeated, they both met Dumbledore’s stare. “No, Headmaster.” 

Dumbledore’s dark eyes settled on Amaris, and for once, there was no twinkle held within them. “Assuming you were telling the truth, you didn’t let your brother into the castle.” Amaris shook her head. “Do you know how he would’ve gotten in?”

Amaris let out a sullen sigh. “Honestly, Professor, I have no clue. My guess is he knew we’d all be at the feast and used the empty halls to his advantage.” For once, Amaris was telling the truth. She really had no clue how Sirius had snuck in, but she had her assumptions. 

Snape made an indignant sound. “You can’t truly believe this, can you, sir?” He pointed a slender finger in Amaris’ face without glancing away from Dumbledore. Amaris reeled back, looking appalled at the invasion of her space. “She’s lieing through her teeth. Do you remember the conversation we had before the start of term? I knew you should never have appointed him, as now someone is trying to reunite the old gang.”

Finally, Amaris slapped away the hand still in her face. Dumbledore gave them an even look before settling on Snape. “Severus. If Amaris says she didn’t help her brother in, then I have no reason to believe she would’ve done such a thing.” Amaris met his stern look. “I do believe Amaris understands what’s at risk right now and wouldn’t jeopardize such a thing. As for your other suspicions, I’ve told you time and time again, I’ve put my full faith in him. Nobody in this castle would have helped Black enter.” Dumbledore paused as he stepped around the pair of Professors. “We’ll have to increase security around the castle to make sure nothing like this happens again.” He spared the two of them one last look. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go have words with the dementors.” With that, Dumbledore took his leave and left the pair glaring at each other once again. 

“I’ve got my eyes on you Black. You and your old_ friend_.”

Amaris crossed her arms across her chest, giving Snape one last sneer before she turned her back on him. “Like that’s anything new Snivellus, but just like back then, you won’t stand a chance of finding out my secrets, as I have none,” she said over her shoulder as she left the room. 


	6. Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are still enjoying this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Part Three of this series is already in the works, and I'm hoping you all stick around to what happens.

Amaris was completely drained from the night she’d been having, but there was still one last thing she needed to deal with: Explaining her disappearance to Remus. Quietly, she opened the door that led to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room and shut it behind her. The room was empty, and Amaris was worried that Remus was still out searching for her. Bleary eyed, she trudged her way toward Remus’ office, and there was still no sign of him. If he wasn’t in his quarters, Amaris told herself she would wait here for his return. Thankfully, as she stepped into the room, she immediately spotted Remus’ form sitting on the edge of his bed. His head was resting on a single hand, and he stared at Amaris with blatant relief on his features. 

Hurriedly, he stood and rushed over to Amaris, enveloping her in an embrace. “I’m glad you’re okay,” he whispered, his lips planted firmly against the top of her head. “I was worried we’d have another repeat of the last time you went chasing Sirius down.” Pulling away slightly, Remus’ eyes found Amaris’. “So, did you find him?”

Amaris worried her bottom lip, battling with herself over the idea of telling Remus everything. He had yet to tell anyone any of her secrets, and from what Amaris could tell, he wouldn’t do anything to hurt her. Finally, she made her decision. “I did.” Remus was obviously shocked, but truthfully, he’d suspected her of knowing where Sirius was all along. Pulling herself away from Remus, Amaris made her way over to the bed and fell onto it. Her hands covered her face, and she felt the bed dip beside her as Remus sat down. “Can I trust you Remus?”

Amaris still had her hands over her face, so she didn’t see the betrayed look Remus had. “Of course you can, ‘Maris. There’d be a real problem if you couldn’t.”

Nodding, Amaris removed her hands and turned to face Remus. “I’ve been talking with Sirius since before term even started. He’s how I found out about Peter being in the castle.” Not knowing what to say, Remus merely nodded at her. At this bombshell, he momentarily wondered what else Amaris had been keeping from him. “I didn’t help him in tonight, I swear. I keep telling him to lay low, but you know how Sirius is. If it makes you feel any better, I beat him when I found him.”

Remus smiled slightly at the thought of Amaris wailing on her bigger brother. There wasn’t a single doubt in his mind that she was telling the truth about her innocence that night. “So, then you know where he’s been hiding?”

Amaris let out a long sigh, her eyes drifting to stare at the ceiling. “Yes, but I can’t tell you that.”

“I understand.” Lupin wished Amaris would trust him wholly, but he let this secret slide. If she felt better keeping that one bit of information to herself, he’d graciously accept anything else she would tell him. “How has he been avoiding the dementors?”

Amaris’ deadpan expression met Lupin’s curious one. “We’re Animagi Remus, you aren’t the only creature we can fool.” She smirked slightly, letting some of her stress fall away. “Shouldn’t you already know that, Professor?”

“Good point.” Remus had no witty come back this time. As Amaris finally began to relax, Lupin gently began running his fingers through her hair. “Since you’ve been in contact with him, then you know for sure what he’s after?”

“Peter,” was the only word Amaris spat. 

Remus’ eyes narrowed with a hint of suspicion. “Then why try to get into Gryffindor Tower?”

“Ron is a Gryffindor," Amaris replied, glancing away sheepishly. Sirius only knew that fact because she'd told him during one of their many talks about Harry. "He probably figured Peter would be hiding in the dorms.” Not wanting Remus to look any further into the situation, Amaris quickly carried on. “I can tell you without a doubt that he is no threat to any of the students here.”

Beside her, Remus continued to drag his finger through her curls. He didn't say anything for a moment, and worry welled inside Amaris. “I trust you, but if anything happens, I’ll have to do something,” Remus said curtly, not wanting to upset Amaris, but he wouldn't risk anyone's safety.

Amaris offered the werewolf a weak smile. “I know, but I’m not worried.”

The next few days passed by in a blur. If Amaris had thought the stares and rumors flying about the school were bad before, she’d been thrown into hell since Halloween. Students began giving her an extra wide berth, not wanting to be anywhere near her. Everyone had their own ideas about how Sirius got into the castle, and most of those ideas revolved around his sister. Deciding to lay low for a little while, she spent most of her time hiding in her office, or occasionally, she’d make a visit to Lupin’s. That’s just what she was doing as she walked through the halls, small package tucked under her arm. The first full moon since they’d made up was that night, and Amaris had every intention of spending it with him. As she neared his classroom, she idly wondered about who was going to be filling in for his classes that day. Amaris hoped it was Minerva as she’d be able to slip through the room without a problem then, but luck was not on her side. 

Amaris quietly opened the door to not disturb the students, but as soon as she spotted who was standing in the back of the classroom, Amaris realized it would be inevitable. She bit back her snide remark and tried to peacefully make her way around the outside of the class, but Snape had other plans. “And to what do I owe this _unwanted interruption_?” Snape’s voice drawled as she passed behind him. Amaris’ shoulders sagged in defeat for a moment as all of the students in class whirled around to face her. Most of them sported fearful, wary expressions, except three. Harry, Ron, and Hermione gave Amaris matching smiles. 

After overhearing Amaris speaking to Dumbledore the night of Halloween, and how she'd squared up to Snape, Harry was sold on the idea that she had nothing to do with her brother or the dark arts. He'd quickly informed Ron and Hermione, and together the three of them decided she was one of the good guys. Pleased, Amaris smiled back at them quickly before squaring her shoulders and facing Snape. She pointed to the package still tucked under her arm and said, “Merely delivering some supplies to Professor Lupin.” Her face pulled into a dull grimace. “Had I known who would be lurking in his room during his absence, I would’ve waited until later to stop by.” Amaris took a small step toward the man, giving him a fake smile. “Seeing as I’m already here though, I’ll be out of your greasy hair in just a moment.” 

Before the woman could turn on her heel and disappear across the classroom, Snape leaned in and said, “Do you pride yourself on being a thorn in everyone’s side?” 

Amaris couldn’t help it as her jaw dropped slightly. She tried to keep her tormenting words toward Snape behind closed doors or around other members of the staff. Never in front of the students, at least as a human, but here Snape was, making a fool of her in front of Lupin’s class. Amaris set her jaw defiantly. “That depends. Do you pride yourself on being nothing more than a weak, spineless coward?” Amaris enjoyed the appalled expression on Snape’s face way too much. Smirking now, she faced the front of the room where images of werewolves were being projected. Catching Harry’s inquisitive eye once more, Amaris flashed him a quick wink. “Professor, don’t you think it’s a little early in the year to be covering werewolves? If I recall correctly, Professor Lupin was meaning to go over Hinkypunks today. As you’re being so kind to cover for him, don’t you think you should stick to his plans?”

Unwilling to let the tables be turned on him, Snape refused to let Amaris gain the upperhand. “There was no lesson plan to be found.” A malicious twinkle lit the man’s stare. “Since you’re so keen to spread your knowledge, Black, why not tell the class about the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf? I’m sure you’re quite _educated _on the topic.”

Amaris kept her face blank. There was no way Snape knew about her. The Professors she’d trusted with her secret would never say a word, but Snape had stalked them during their school years . . . Had he figured it out back then? “Of course, Professor,” Amaris said easily, turning to face the class. “A werewolf has no choice but to transform, and an Animagus chooses to transform at will. If that’s all, I really should get this package to Professor Lupin now.” With that, Amaris left Snape standing in the back of the classroom smirking. Her robes billowed around her as she strode quickly to the front of the room and vanished into Lupin’s office. 

Shaking her head and muttering to herself, Amaris didn’t notice Lupin sitting behind his desk, watching her curiously. When her eyes finally landed on the werewolf, she immediately ceased her rambling. Remus’ brows were raised in an amused fashion. “I’m going to murder him. I swear,” Amaris said, moving forward to place the package on his desk. 

Remus paid no mind to it at the moment, instead fixing Amaris with a pointed look. “We don’t need another wanted convict on our hands.”

Amaris pouted at the man. “Fine, seriously maim him then.” The woman flashed him a cheesy grin before moving to stand behind him. She let her arms fall around his shoulders and rested her cheek against the top of his head. Finally, Amaris was taller than him, and she used this fact to her advantage as it was such a rare occurrence. “You look dreadful, though not nearly as much as you used to back in the day. So, you spend your nights in here now? No more Shrieking Shack?”

Smiling, Remus felt Amaris’ lips plant a light kiss against his hair. “Thankfully no,” Remus said, tidying his desk as he knew he wouldn’t be getting any more work done that day. Shifting in his chair, Remus faced Amaris. She could see how tired he already looked, and his face was paler than it usually was. “Thanks to the Wolfsbane Snape makes, I get to keep my mind when I transform. That means I get to remain in the castle and simply sleep the night away in my office.”

There was a strange glint in Amaris’ eyes. “Well, that’s good news at least. That means I won’t have to deal with a wolf that’s at least four times my size bullying me all night long.”

Realization flitted across Remus’ features, but immediately it was replaced by a mischievous look. He hadn’t spent a full moon with anybody since the incident, and he was excited to have Amaris by his side once again. “I never said that wouldn’t happen still.” Amaris’ head cocked to the side at the insinuation. “So, I take it that means you’re staying here for the night?” 

“Of course,” Amaris said as though that should’ve been obvious. “I wouldn’t let you go through this alone again now that we’re . . . well . . .” She trailed off, not knowing exactly what the pair was. 

“Dating again?” Remus offered. 

Amaris’ eyes lit up like they had the night Remus had first asked her out. He truly missed that look. “So, we’re official then?” Amaris couldn’t hold back the infectious smile that spread across her features. 

Remus sported a similar expression as he said, “I thought that was obvious.”

Exasperated, Amaris rolled her eyes playfully. “You should know by now that I’m no good with things like this. Y’know, feelings. I could even rival you back when we were teenagers.”

A lighthearted chuckle escaped Lupin. His hands moved to grasp Amaris’. “That’s impossible. We both know I was helpless back then.” They fell into a comfortable silence for a moment, simply enjoying the bliss of being together once again. “Well, now that you’re rightfully mine once again, does that make it less weird if I were to tell you I love you?”

Amaris felt her cheeks flush at the words. It wasn’t the first time she’d heard him say them, and surely it wouldn’t be the last, but hearing him finally say them again after all this time had Amaris falling for him all over again. Cracking a grin, she surprised the man with a small giggle. “You can be such a fool sometimes, but that’s why I love you too.” With that, Amaris leaned in and kissed Remus sweetly. 

The pair had spent the entirety of the day lounging around Lupin’s office, talking about everything and nothing in particular. After everything they’d been through, it was total bliss to fall back into their normal ways. As the night crept closer, Lupin gave Amaris one last kiss before disappearing into his quarters. They left the door to the room ajar, and back in the office, Amaris transformed into a fox as she heard Remus’ transformation begin. Soon, it was over, and warily, she nudged the door open with her nose. Immediately, she was face to face with the wolf. It’s yellow eyes scanned over her form, and Amaris did the same. Even though he was labeled by the world as dangerous, Remus’ wolf form was breathtaking to Amaris. 

The fox moved out of the way, and Remus made his way into the room. He gave Amaris a quick nudge in the side as he passed her, and Amaris whirled to face him. She let out a small, reprimanding noise, and in response, Remus let out a snort. Taken aback, Amaris sat on the floor. The wolf mimicked her movements. The fox tilted its head to the left before tilting it to the right. Once again, the wolf did exactly as she had. They continued this game until Amaris got bored and dashed across the office. Languidly, the wolf followed her around, swatting at her playfully with his paws. The pair went on like this well into the night until finally, Amaris laid on the ground, exhausted. Remus padded over to her and curled up behind her. The fox leaned against his side, and together, they fell asleep on the floor of Lupin’s office. 

As the moon disappeared from the sky, Amaris stirred slightly when the wolf behind her rose to its feet and vanished into the adjoined room. With a languid stretch, Amaris stood from the floor and waited until Remus was through transforming back before she followed suit. She grabbed the long forgotten package from Lupin’s desk and slipped into his quarters. With a single brow quirked, Amaris watched as Remus was slipping on a white button down shirt. “And just what are you doing?”

Remus didn’t spare her a single glance. “Getting ready for the day.”

"Oh no you don't," Amaris chided, placing the package on his bed and crossing her arms defiantly at him. "You're going to stay here and rest."

There was an exasperated sound from Remus. "'Maris, I'm fine, really." Amaris gave him a deadpan look, taking in the dark circles under his eyes, his pale complexion, and his general air of exhaustion.

Amaris gave her head a single shake."Nope." She picked up the package, shoving it into Remus' hands. "You're going to accept this gift, enjoy it, and stay here and relax for the rest of the day."

"And what about you? I know you're probably exhausted as well."

There was no denying it. Amaris was dead tired and wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep the day away, but she knew she couldn't. Offhandedly, Amaris motioned for Remus to open the gift as she explained, "I've got a Quidditch match to watch today. Haven't missed one of Harry's games yet, and I don't plan on changing that. When you're feeling better, you're going to go to one with me. He could rival even James' talent."

Remus nodded in agreement, staring fascinated at the box in his hands. "Speaking of James, he used to leave me these notes back in school." Remus pulled the small slip of parchment Amaris had left on top of the assorted chocolates she'd given the werewolf.

Grinning, Amaris chuckled lightly. "The Chocolate Fairy was me. I had him write the notes so you wouldn't guess it was me. We used to take turns leaving the chocolate on your pillow every full moon." Remus was awed. He'd always wondered which of them had masterminded the plan. "Now, go on, I'm not leaving until you're relaxing." Amaris placed her hands on her his, giving Remus a pointed look.

With a single sigh, Remus placed the box on his bedside table and moved to lounge on his bed to satisfy the woman. "Yes, dear," he remarked with an amused smirk. Content, Amaris gave him a quick kiss before making her way back to her quarters to get ready for the match later that day.

Amaris trudged through the chilling rain toward the roaring cheers of the Quidditch pitch. Pulling her cloak tighter around her shoulders, Amaris began sprinting towards the stands. The last thing she wanted to deal with right now was a cold. As she slipped beneath the canopy that overhung the staff section of the bleachers, Amaris quickly used a spell to dry herself off and listened to the commentary. Amaris scanned the students darting about on their brooms, desperately searching for Harry. She found him soaring higher than any of the other players, and there was a deafening chorus of cheers as Gryffindor scored another goal. 

The weather conditions had been less than ideal, and Amaris couldn’t help but worry as flashes of lightning lit up the pitch. Her eyes never left the Gryffindor seeker as he floated above the field, dipping and diving in search of the snitch. As a particularly gnarly fork of lightning struck, Amaris noticed the distant figure perched in the empty stands across the field. Blinking rapidly, Amaris tried to reason with herself that she didn't see what she thought she had. 

Sure enough, when she peered back at the top of the stands, she spotted the disappearing form of a shaggy black dog. Amaris was going to murder her brother. She couldn't believe he was dense enough to show himself so soon after he'd had the castle on lock down. Amaris grit her teeth, ready to abandon the game and tear into her brother once again. She threw the heavy hood of her cloak over her head, shrouding her features and stood from her seat. The only thing that held her back from abandoning the game was the already chilly air dropping rapidly in temperature. A sense of pure dread coiled in her stomach, and Amaris knew what was about to happen. Desperately, she scanned the skies, searching for the familiar flash of red and gold. Harry was nowhere to be seen, and the looming black forms of dementors began clouding the surrounding air. 

They began descending on the stadium, and the students began to cry out in fear. Amaris stood from her seat, ripping her wand free from her robes. Before she could do anything, the sight of Harry plummeting toward the earth had her rooted to the stands. The boy’s name flew past her lips in a scream, and behind Amaris, Dumbledore was already rushing into action. In seconds, Dumbledore was on the field, slowing Harry’s descent. As he did so, Amaris rushed to the edge of the stands, wordlessly performing the Patronus charm to ward off any dementors from the pair. The beautiful shimmering wolf dashed in their direction, circling the Headmaster and Harry as he was dumped on the soft earth. Spinning in fury, Dumbledore unleashed his own Patronus on the remaining dementors that milled about the stands. Amaris released her Patronus and disappeared from the pitch. 

Sirius was already waiting for her in their clearing. As he made his leave, Sirius had seen the dementors descending on the students. He knew Amaris was going to be coming to speak with him, and sure enough, as soon as the fox hit the clearing, Amaris was standing in front of him. He transformed into a human as Amaris began scolding him once again. “What were you thinking this time?” She held her hand out to silence him. “No, wait, let me guess, _I’m a dog, Amaris, nobody would recognize me._ Do you realize how out of place a dog is at a Quidditch game?!”

Amaris watched as her brother’s gaze fell to the ground somberly. “‘Maris, I just wanted to see him,” he said softly. Amaris’ heart twinged at the sound of it, and her anger began to dissipate. “When you told me he was just as good as James on the field, I had to see for myself.” On her more recent excursions to the forest, Amaris had begun filling Sirius in on Harry’s achievements and progress. “Unlike you, I haven’t had the chance to be around him.”

The woman couldn’t help but feel bad for her twin, but that wouldn’t excuse him acting so impulsively. “Sirius, I get it, I really do-”

“Do you Amaris?” Sirius cut her off, his voice holding a sharp edge to it that he rarely used against her. “I’ve been wrongly named as a murderer and ripped away from my family. I just want to be a part of your lives.”

Amaris quickly gathered her brother in a hug. She wanted him back in her life as they were before, not how things are now, and her heart ached as she thought of how Sirius must be feeling. “And that will happen, but only if you stay out of harm’s way.” Amaris pulled away, staring into the eyes that were so like her own. “I know you saw just how many dementors showed up on the field. You’re playing a dangerous game right now Sirius.”

Sirius gave her a curt nod. “I’m sorry, alright?” For once, his apology actually sounded sincere. Sirius could see in his sister’s features how much strain she was currently under. He thought for a moment about how she was going behind everyone’s backs and lieing to everyone for his sake. “I won’t do it again. You should probably go make sure he’s okay.”

With one last squeeze, Amaris released her hold on Sirius. She shook her head at him recalling everything Harry had already been through in the years prior. “I’m sure he’ll be fine, but I’ll let you know.” Amaris walked to the edge of the clearing. “No more reckless stunts, Sirius,” she called over her shoulder before transforming back into Vixen.

“Yeah, yeah.” With an amused shake of his head, Sirius followed suit, and the pair went their separate ways. 

Amaris had made a short visit to the hospital wing to check on Harry. He was a little beaten up, but Madam Pomfrey assured Amaris that he’d be fine. Peering over the Healer’s shoulder, Amaris saw Harry sitting up in his bed chatting to his friends. The remnants of his broom lay in his lap. When she was sure the worst of the damage had been incurred by his broom and not the boy himself, Amaris disappeared from the wing and finally made her way back to Remus. 

As the sun began to disappear behind the horizon, Amaris slipped into the werewolf’s office. Remus sat behind his desk, quill in hand as he watched Amaris head straight for where he kept a single bottle of Firewhiskey for rare occasions. After the week she’d been having, Amaris deemed it one of those rare occasions and poured herself a glass before moving to fall into the worn loveseat. Quickly, Amaris drained half the glass, and Lupin cocked a single, inquisitive eyebrow at her. “I’m sorry I’m so late, today has been a day.” As Amaris recounted everything that had happened over the course of the day, Remus moved to sit beside her on the couch. 

Lupin wrapped an arm around Amaris’ shoulders, and she leaned against him heavily. Remus smiled down at her reassuringly. “It’s quite alright, you haven’t missed anything here, but it seems like I missed out on all the fun. It’s reassuring to hear that Sirius is still just as impulsive as he used to be.” Remus went silent for a moment, reminiscing about their school days. “It’s odd knowing you’re finally the more responsible of the two of you.”

Amaris glanced up at Remus, feigning offence. “I’ve always been more responsible than him, and you know it. When it came down to it, I was always the brains of the operation, and Sirius was the reckless energy that fueled everything.”

“You’ve got me there.” Lupin let out a soft chuckle before shifting the topic. “So Harry’s alright after everything that happened earlier?”

Nodding, Amaris took a small sip of her drink. “A little beat up, but Madam Pomfrey’s tending to him now. He’ll make a full recovery.” Amaris grimaced slightly, telling Lupin the bad news. “The same can’t be said about his broom though. Quite a shame. He really does take after James on the field. Let’s just hope he doesn’t pick up James’ endearing trick with a snitch.” The pair dissolved into quiet laughter, but they both knew deep down that if Harry did this, they’d both die a little inside, especially considering how alike the two looked. Changing the topic, Amaris quickly said, “I do hope nobody realized it was me that cast the Patronus charm on the field earlier. I really don’t need any sort of rumors floating around about that.”

Remus’ hand paused as he’d begun idly running his fingers through Amaris’ curls. “What do you mean by that? Wouldn’t you want people to know you were actively trying to save Harry’s life? It’d help clear your name.”

“While that would be nice, I feel like our relationship should be kept quiet for now.” When Remus gave her an odd look, Amaris explained further. “Snivellus is already suspicious of you, and if he realizes that wolf was mine, I worry about what he’d say then.”

Remus nodded in understanding. He was fine with keeping their relationship a secret. Nothing mattered aside from the fact that he got to be with her once again. Wrapping his arms around Amaris, Lupin pulled her against his side once again, and the pair fell into a content silence. 


	7. Plans Will Be Set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday morning to all those it applies to. This story is half done already, and I can't believe it. Also, Welcome back to my favorite commenter who brightens my day with every word. <3 Now, time to disregard my Speech class to edit this chapter for you all~

Monday rolled around, and Lupin was well enough to return to teaching. Amaris was still blowing off her classes, not wanting to take her post back from Hagrid quite yet. He seemed to have finally shaken off the new teacher jitters and was beginning to enjoy himself. Anyway, Amaris still had other things to deal with so, she happily left her teaching duties to Hagrid still. As she didn’t have anything to do quite yet, Amaris sat behind her desk, watching the clock. Before they’d separated for the day, Remus had asked her to stop by the classroom after Harry’s class. He’d cryptically mentioned there was something he wanted her help with, but hadn’t said anything aside from that. This left Amaris leaning back in her chair, pondering just what Lupin could’ve needed her assistance for. 

Rubbing her hands harshly over her features, Amaris let out an annoyed groan. She hated being left in the dark, as she always came up with the worst case scenarios. Had she not trusted Remus wholly, she would’ve already began coming up with ideas about Lupin luring her to his classroom to hand her over to the Ministry. He wouldn’t ever do that though. Shaking her head, Amaris opened the bottom drawer of her desk. She shuffled around the many loose pieces of parchment that covered the picture she’d kept buried there. Amaris daintily set the frame on her desk and smiled at the moving image of the younger version of herself and Remus. The pair in the photo smiled happily at the camera, and Amaris snuck a quick kiss on Remus’ cheek, and he looked at her surprised. 

With a content sigh, Amaris closed the drawer once again and stood from her desk. Still having some time left before she had to meet Lupin, Amaris decided to give the halls a quick once over. She figured she wouldn’t find anything, but it was worth a shot. As always, she wound up standing outside Lupin’s classroom empty handed. With a small pout, Amaris pushed the door open just as Remus was releasing his students. As she strolled through the mass of students trying to leave the room, Amaris heard Remus call out, “Harry, if you would, I’d like a word with you.” 

Curiously, both Harry and Amaris strode toward Lupin. Amaris sent him a worried look, asking silently if she was supposed to be here for their conversation, and Remus motioned for her to stand beside him. Amaris did as instructed and leaned against the professor’s desk. Facing Harry who stood in front of them, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, Remus addressed the boy. “Professor Black told me about what happened at the match on Saturday. I’m sorry to hear about your broom; is there nothing that can be done to fix it?” Amaris was trying to figure out where this conversation was going. 

Harry shook his head sullenly. “No, it was destroyed by the willow.”

A flash of realization appeared on Remus’ face. “Ah, I see. You know, they planted the Whomping Willow the same year I arrived here at Hogwarts.” Remus sent an amused glance over at Amaris who merely looked at him out of the corner of her eye. “Some students used that tree to play pranks on one another.” 

Indignant, Amaris let her mouth fall open slightly. “Don’t you look at me like that. I’d never do such a thing.” Amaris hand covered her chest as she looked offended at the insinuation. 

A small smirk upturned the corner of Lupin’s mouth. “Of course you didn’t.” Remus focused on Harry once again who had been watching the pair curiously. “When a student named Davey Gudgeon nearly lost an eye because of the willow, we were all forbidden to even go near it.” 

Harry’s eyes flashed to Amaris who’d let out a small laugh. “Oh, Gudgeon. I remember when that happened.” Amaris’ eyes flashed humorously at the memory. “Shouldn’t have gone so close, I say, but knowing your broom suffered a disastrous fate at the hands of the willow . . . I’m sorry Harry.”

The boy just gave his professors a shrug. He’d already resigned to his fate on the Quidditch pitch. “I’ll just have to use a school broom until I can get a new one.” They were all silent for a moment. They all knew just how wonderful the school brooms were, and Harry wouldn’t stand a chance playing seeker on one of those. After a long moment, Harry finally spoke up again, staring directly at Lupin. “Did you hear about the dementors too?”

Remus was still for a moment before he nodded in response. “I did hear about that as well,” he said, his tone even.

Beside him, Amaris let out a low whistle. “Never seen Dumbledore so angry before in my life, and I’ve known him for two decades.” Amaris shivered slightly at the memory of Dumbledore’s angry form rushing past her to the pitch. 

“Quite a shame, they’ve been growing so restless as of late,” Remus commented, his expression dark. “Amaris informed me they’re the reason why you fell in the first place.”

Harry’s bright green eyes went wide. They flashed to where Amaris was watching him, reclining lazily against the desk. She should’ve been used to it by now, but she was still caught off guard by the familiarity of those eyes. “You were there, Professor Black?”

The question brought Amaris out of her thoughts, and she nodded. With a smile, she said, “Of course, Harry. I go to every game I can.”

After all this time, how had Harry not realized his professor was always in the stands cheering him on? The pair watched Harry silently, wondering what he was thinking about so hard. Both professors could see a question burning behind his eyes, and finally, Harry asked, “Why do the dementors affect me so much? This isn’t the first time, and none of the other students . . .” Harry trailed off, glancing desperately at Lupin. “Professor, am I just-”

“Weak?” Lupin finished Harry’s sentence for him. Remus shook his head. “No, not at all, Harry.” 

Amaris’ heart ached for the boy that looked so helpless and broken for once. He was desperate for answers, and wanting to cheer him up a little, Amaris smiled lightly. “After everything you’ve been through, how could you possibly believe you’re weak?”

Harry simply shrugged at the professor’s words. Lupin finally took a single step closer to Harry, leaving Amaris at the desk by herself. “You’re affected so much by them because there are true horrors in your past that nobody else could even dream of.” At Harry’s confused stare, Remus went on to explain the nature of dementors, and how due to Harry’s past, they had plenty to torture him with. 

The boy’s expression had grown somber. Amaris stepped forward, placing a single hand on Harry’s shoulder. She peered down at him reassuringly, and he met her gaze unwaveringly. “And that Harry, is nothing to be ashamed of. You can’t help what’s been loaded onto your shoulders from a young age, and I never want to hear you call yourself weak over that fact again.”

Harry nodded up at Amaris. “Yes, Professor.” Content, Amaris let her hand drop, and she resumed her post perched on Lupin’s desk. Remus shifted to lean against the wood beside her once again. Harry’s broken voice broke the silence. “When they get near me . . . I can hear my mother . . . and well, Voldemort murdering her.” Both professors went completely still. Harry watched as they tried to retain their composure. Remus’ eyes went wide, and Amaris quickly turned away from Harry, hiding her features. Amaris refused to let Harry see her emotional. She blinked rapidly, trying to contain herself as the memories of stumbling across the Potter’s empty house flashed through her mind. Beside her, Remus knew what she was thinking, and wanted to wrap his arms around Amaris, but knew he couldn’t in the presence of Harry. “Azkaban must be awful,” Harry murmured. 

Amaris’ head snapped to stare at Harry, and a choked sound escaped her. Harry muttered his apologies to her, but she waved them away. Amaris drew in a shaky breath before saying, “It’s fine. That thought has crossed my mind many times before. What it would be like . . . To be stuck in a room, trapped inside your own, despairing mind, unable to escape.” Amaris understood how that felt, but only slightly. She couldn’t begin to imagine what it would’ve been like had she been given to the dementors. 

Harry couldn’t help but say, “Sirius escaped.” 

He immediately regretted saying that as Amaris’ eyes went dark. Her lips formed a thin line, and she appeared to shut down. “I suppose you’re right,” she said, her voice slightly clipped. 

Remus stepped in at that point, trying to save Amaris from further torment. “He must have found a way to fight them,” Remus lied. A twinge of guilt flitted through him as he did so, but Remus willed it away as he continued on. “I don’t know how though. Dementors should drain a person of their power should they be exposed to them long enough.”

“But, Professor,” Harry began, his eyes boring into Remus. “You made the dementor on the train go away, and Dumbledore on the pitch. The students were saying that another person helped Dumbledore as well. There’s been rumors of a glowing animal streaking across the field. Some are saying it was a wolf, but others are arguing it was a dog.” If Amaris thought she’d wanted to remove herself from the conversation before, she had to physically restrain herself from doing so at those words. At least nobody had realized it was her yet. 

Remus spared a single glance at Amaris who was quietly trying to disappear in on herself. Shifting to face Harry once again, he said, “That was only one dementor on the train, and well, Dumbledore is Dumbledore.” Lupin easily left out the fact there was a third person who was known to cast a Patronus. “There are ways you can protect yourself-”

“Can you teach me?” Harry interrupted, his voice eager. 

Amaris had finally quit trying to vanish and watched Harry with an odd expression. “Harry, that magic is extremely advanced,” she warned.

Harry wouldn’t be deterred. “I want to be able to protect myself in case they show up again.”

The professors glanced at one another. Harry had a good point, and they both knew he would most likely try and figure it out on his own if they didn’t teach him. “Very well,” Remus agreed. “I can do my best to teach you, but it will have to wait until after term resumes as I’m still too ill to start just yet.”

Quietly, Amaris chimed in. “I can help out while I’m around the castle.” Harry’s eyes flicked over to her form. “If you’d like, that is.”

“So, you can use the spell too?” he asked, unbidden curiosity clear on his features.

Amaris smiled at him. “Of course I can.” Harry was filled with wonder. “I was an Auror, remember? Gotta defend myself against anything.” The boy nodded as her response sank in. As they set up plans for lessons to begin the week of term resuming, Harry was sent on his way. “So, is that what you needed my help with?” Remus finally grabbed Amaris’ hand, and nodded. “You wanted my help teaching him how to use a Patronus charm? Can’t you do that on your own?”

Remus shrugged halfheartedly. “I could, but I’d rather you be there for him too.” 

“You know, you could’ve just asked me instead of being all cryptic and dragging me into that conversation,” Amaris chided Lupin, but her smile negated her annoyed tone. 

A few days had passed since Amaris and Remus had spoken with Harry, and Amaris decided it was finally time to speak with Sirius again. Amaris followed her usual ritual as she left her office and turned into Vixen. In the last few months, Amaris had gone from strictly remaining as a fox for most of her days to rarely becoming one aside form when she needed to speak to Sirius and her nights with Moony. As Amaris trotted across the grounds, she called out to Sirius, and a response sounded immediately as though he’d been waiting for her. With an amused snort, Amaris picked up her pace as she tore off towards the woods. 

When she appeared in the clearing, Sirius was already standing there waiting for her to transform as well. Sirius watched as his sister stood before him, a wide smirk on her features. Amaris cocked an eyebrow at him, and said, “I’m surprised, Pads.” The woman folded her hands across her chest as she continued to smirk at her brother in amusement. “I haven’t heard of any recent sightings of you.”

Sirius rolled his eyes at her words and mimicked her posture. “I told you I was going to behave.”

Amaris let out a small laugh. “For once. I’m actually proud of you, Sirius.”

Falling back into their old ways, Sirius closed the distance between them and grabbed his sister. His arm locked her against his side as he rubbed his knuckles against her scalp. Amaris fought uselessly against her brother, and chuckling, Sirius released her. The woman glowered at her twin for a moment, trying to smooth her ruffled hair. “I was going to tell you about how Harry is doing, but now I’ve changed my mind.”

Sirius held his hands out by his sides, letting out an exasperated noise. “Come on Vix, don’t be like that.”

Amaris arched her brows at him before rolling her eyes. “He’s fine, but I can’t say the same about his Quidditch career.” Sirius gave her an inquisitive look, not sure exactly what she meant. “His Nimbus was obliterated by our favorite willow.”

Realization flooded Sirius, and he realized what that meant. “So, he can’t play anymore?”

“He can,” Amaris said quickly, a sour expression crossing her features. “He’s going to have to use one of the school supplied brooms though. We both know all too well how those fly.” 

Sirius grimaced as he thought back to flying lessons when they were younger. Controlling any of those brooms was a feat of pure will and determination. Using one of those in a game would be near impossible. “Can’t you just buy him a new one?” Sirius asked hopefully.

His twin had already thought of doing that, but due to her position in school, she thought better of it. “I’m his teacher, Pads. I can’t show favoritism like that.”

There was a mischievous glint that appeared in Sirius’ grey eyes, and Amaris was instantly wary. She knew that look all too well, and Sirius was surely coming up with some scheme. “Well, what if you didn’t give it to him, but someone else did?”

Amaris had been right. Falling back to lean against a nearby tree, Amaris settled herself in to hear this surely brilliant plan. “What are you on about this time?” Amaris asked, preparing herself for whatever Sirius was going to throw her way.

Sirius held a single hand up toward Amaris. “Now, ‘Maris, hear me out.” His twin quirked a brow at him, urging him to continue. “I need you to do me a favor.”

With a sigh, Amaris ran her hand over her features. “Sirius,” she muttered into her hand.

Her twin wasn’t deterred though. He continued grinning at Amaris, which only set her even more on edge. “I’m in sudden need of a fast broom. One that would be good for a Quidditch match.”

Amaris could finally see where this was going. She rolled her eyes dramatically at Sirius, letting her head rest against the trunk of the tree behind her. Staring up at the leaves above her, she asked, “Oh really? And just what do you plan on doing with this amazing new broom?” There was a hint of amusement in her tone that Amaris couldn’t hide. 

“Obviously, I’m going to finally fulfill my dreams of being the most famous Quidditch star in history.” At this, Amaris’ head fell forward, her twinkling grey eyes settling on Sirius’ shit-eating grin. 

Amaris nodded slowly. “Mhm,” she hummed. “Of course you are.” Amaris fixed her twin with an absolutely amused expression. “How many times did you tell James Quidditch was useless?”

“Azkaban changed me,” Sirius joked, a small laugh escaping him. 

Shaking her head, Amaris had figured Sirius out. Crossing her arms, Amaris pushed herself away from the tree and walked toward her twin. She fixed him with an even stare. “And just how do you plan on getting this new broom to Harry?”

Content his sister was now on the same page as him, Sirius offered her a simple shrug. “Anonymously through the post.”

Amaris was bewildered. Did Sirius really think he could get a broom through the post to Harry? There was no way that could be done. “With the Ministry-”

“Only looking for anything that contains my name,” Sirius said, cutting her off. “They won’t be too put off by a random broom being sent through the post.” Amaris had to admit, Sirius did have a good point. Sirius could see her resolve beginning to crack. “C’mon, ‘Maris. You could even truthfully deny being the one to send it to him. It works out perfectly.”

Amaris remained silent for a moment longer. If Sirius used a random owl, there would be no way of tracking who sent the parcel. Finally, one of Sirius’ plans might just work. “Fine, I’ll do it.” Amaris watched as Sirius’ face was alight with joy. She let out a long sigh. “I just don’t know how I’m going to sneak a broom into the woods . . .”

Remus walked alongside Amaris as they trailed through the halls together. It was now Saturday, and Amaris had been waiting to tell Remus her plans for the weekend until the day was upon them. Softly, Remus bumped his shoulder into Amaris, catching her attention. “What are you thinking about?” 

Amaris pursed her lips for a moment, glancing up at Lupin. “Well, I was thinking about needing to make a trip to Diagon Alley later today.”

A single brow quirked at her. “For what?”

The woman wasn’t going to let Remus in on Sirius’ plot to retain plausible deniability. “I need to drop by Gringott's and grab a new cloak as mine is getting old and shabby.” Amaris smiled up at Remus when he nodded at her. “Would you like to come along? I’m sure you’re just dying to get your hands on some more books.”

Remus eyed her warily for a moment, mulling over the invitation. “Only if you don’t drive me mad because  _ I take too long _ .” 

Amaris gasped softly at the werewolf, bumping into him in her offence. “I’d never do such a thing.” Remus gave her a knowing look, and Amaris dissolved into a fit of laughter. 

The pair made their way to Lupin’s office, and they both used the floo network to travel to Diagon Alley. Finally away from the scrutinizing gaze of the students, Amaris happily wove her fingers between Remus’. It was nice to finally be able to enjoy the small things of their relationship without worrying about judgment. Together, they made their way to the bank, and Remus waited patiently outside while Amaris was taken back to her vault. He watched as the passersby milled about the crowded street. A sudden tap on his shoulder had Remus peering down at the smiling face of Amaris once again. 

Happily, she reached into her pocket and grabbed Remus’ hand in hers. Amaris raised the man’s hand and held it palm up as her other hand deposited an unknown number of Galleons into his grasp. Quickly, she pulled her hands away from his and shoved them into the pockets of her coat. Remus stared down, wide eyed, at the amount of money in his grasp. He shook his head, shoving his hand toward Amaris. “‘Maris, I can’t accept this.” 

Fighting to keep her face stern, Amaris fixed him with a glower. “Remus Lupin.” She kept her voice stern, but the tiniest smile began to twitch at the corners of her mouth. “If you don’t take that, I won’t speak to you for an entire week.” Amaris knew all too well that Remus struggled with money, and she had too much to know what to do with. She was happy to be able to help him out once again with his struggles.

In front of her, Remus closed his hand around the money and shoved it into his pocket with an annoyed look. “That isn’t fair.” Remus had always felt bad taking from her knowing he wouldn’t be able to repay the woman. 

Content with the fact he’d taken it, Amaris smiled brightly at him. “Sure it is,” she cooed. “That’s nothing, really. So, go buy yourself some of those nerdy books you love so much.” Amaris stood on her toes to place a loving kiss on Remus’ cheek. 

When she pulled away, Remus’ gaze had softened, but there was still a hint of defiance in his eyes. “I’m paying you back later.”

“And I won’t accept it.” Amaris crossed her arms to prove her point. Remus knew when he’d been bested, and finally, he accepted Amaris had won this battle. “What’s mine is yours Remus; just like it used to be.” Amaris stepped forward, wrapping her arms tightly around the werewolf. “Now go on, I need to get my cloak.” Remus returned her embrace before Amaris pulled away again. “Where should I meet you when I’m done?”

Remus thought for a moment before telling her the secondhand book store. With a smile and a wave, Amaris disappeared into the crowd, heading off toward Madam Malkin’s. As Remus stood there, watching her leave, he couldn’t believe someone as wonderful as Amaris could ever love him. 

Sticking true to her word, Amaris dipped into Madam Malkin’s and actually purchased a new travelling cloak. She didn’t truly need one, but she didn’t want to turn back up empty handed. Handing over payment for her purchase, Amaris pondered how she was going to sneak a broom back into the school without raising suspicion. As she left Madam Malkin’s an idea sparked in her mind. She just needed to find the right store. 

A few minutes later, Amaris was on her way toward Quality Quidditch Supplies with only a medium sized bag in her hands. Thankfully, Amaris had found a multitude of bags with extension charms for sale in one of the small shops. Happily, Amaris wandered through the crowd of witches and wizards, and she made her way into the Quidditch shop. Quickly, she found the single broom that would serve Harry well on display in the window. With a smile, she stood at the counter, and the wizard working in the store noticed her. “What can I do for ya?”

“I’d like to purchase a Firebolt.” The man nodded and disappeared for a minute before returning with a broom in his hands. Smiling brightly, Amaris handed over the money for it, and she examined the finely crafted broom before disappearing from the store. Hastily, she opened her bag and shoved the broom as delicately as she could inside. For a single moment, Amaris wondered how she’d let Sirius talk her into doing this so easily. Shouldering her bag, Amaris shook her head idly and made her way to the bookshop she knew Remus would still be at. 

She dipped through the entrance of the shop and spotted Remus carrying a stack of books away from the counter. Sidling up beside him, Amaris grinned wonderfully at the man. “Having fun?” she asked.

Remus shifted the books into one hand. “Of course,” he replied, holding a single closed hand out toward Amaris. “This is yours.” Amaris knew he was trying to return the leftover money to her, and she once again folded her arms across her chest, refusing to take it. 

Before she could react, Remus shoved his hand into her pocket, depositing the money inside. Amaris immediately fixed him with a pout. “You’re such a pain at times,” she said, her bottom lip jutting out pitifully. “Never letting me spoil you.”

Remus continued to walk along beside her, matching her pout with a pointed look. He glanced down at her empty hands. “Where’s your cloak?”

Amaris spun for a moment, showing off her new bag. “Didn’t feel like carrying it. Let me take those.” Before Remus could protest, Amaris yanked the books from his grasp and opened her bag. She placed the books inside, careful to not damage the hidden broom. 

“Amaris,” Remus said, voice slightly exasperated. 

Amaris didn’t need to look at him to know he was giving her an extremely deadpan look. “No complaints,” she stated. Glancing over at Remus with her now common thousand-watt smile, Amaris grabbed his hand once again. “Now, shall we get back to Hogwarts?”

Hand in hand, the pair made their way out of Diagon Alley and returned back to the school via the fireplace in Remus’ office once again. 


	8. Godmother

November faded into December, and soon, the school grounds were covered in a thick blanket of snow. Students had been milling about the castle in the days prior to the holidays starting, and now the halls were blissfully empty. Only a handful of students had remained behind this year, and Amaris had taken full advantage of the almost vacant halls. She’d managed to track Peter down finally, but he was currently hiding behind the sealed portrait that lead to the Gryffindor common room. Amaris could easily get into the room, but it would be too risky to do so during the day. With a huff, Amaris resigned to her fate of waiting around once again and disappeared into the labyrinthine halls. 

A short while later, Lupin was staring down at the fox that was currently sprawling across his work. He could feel his brow beginning to twitch slightly as he watched Amaris idly knocking everything off his desk. “Amaris,” Remus stated flatly. The fox paused, watching the roll of parchment she’d just nudged off the side of his desk fall to the ground. Amaris glanced over her shoulder at Remus. “Would you kindly get off my desk now?” The small mammal stared at Remus for a moment longer before resuming her task of scattering all of Lupin’s paperwork across the floor. Thoroughly annoyed, Remus gave Amaris a soft nudge, trying to prod her from his workspace. 

Turning it into a game, Amaris whirled to face him, sending more parchment soaring away. “Amaris! Come on, you’ve already scattered every lesson plan across my floor.” Amaris sat on the desk facing Remus. There was a twinkle in her amber eyes as she glanced between Lupin and the inkwell that rested by his arm. Remus followed her gaze before glowering at her. “No,” he said, trying to shut down her plan. Slowly, Amaris rose to stand, her gaze fixed on the inkwell. “Don’t you dare.” As soon as Amaris lunged forward, Remus swiped the glass bottle from the desk. Amaris fell flat against the desk and rolled over lazily. “Amaris Black!” As Remus went on scolding the woman, she transformed back into her normal self, still laying flat across Remus’ desk. 

Amaris stared at the ceiling, her face pulling into a defeated pout. “I’m just so bored, Remus.”

Setting the inkwell carefully back where it belonged, Remus let out a small sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose lightly. “Don’t you have anything better to do than harass me?” Amaris’ grey eyes flickered over to meet Remus’. “What about Peter or even Padfoot?” 

A low groan came from Amaris. Dramatically, she threw her hands back against the wooden surface beneath her. “Pads had some stuff to take care of, and Peter is safely stored away in Gryffindor Tower with Ron.” A tiny grin spread across her features. “So, now I’m just killing time.”

Remus gave the woman a small eye roll. “Very well, but would you mind killing time somewhere that isn’t my desk?”

Hastily, Amaris shot up into a sitting position and fixed Lupin with a betrayed look. “Fine, fine,” she called, sliding off his desk. She made sure she didn’t step on any of the parchment decorating the floor. “I get it.” Amaris took a single step away from the werewolf, peering over her shoulder at him. Remus merely sat behind his desk, head resting on a single hand as he watched her theatrics. “You don’t want me around,” Amaris said, dragging out the words as she continued to slowly walk away. “I’ll just go then.” With a flair, Amaris faced forward, throwing her nose into the air as she marched toward the door. 

Before she made it far, there was a soft knock on the door. Amaris paused and glanced back at Lupin curiously. “Were you expecting anyone? I thought almost everyone was gone for the holidays.” 

Warily, Remus shook his head, his eyes fixed on the door. “Come in, the door’s unlocked,” he called to the visitor. The pair watched in silence as the door swung open. “Oh, Harry. What can I do for you?” Remus asked, standing from behind his desk. He did his best to try and clean up the disaster Amaris had made as Harry entered. Placing the parchment on the desk, Remus smiled at the boy. “Please, excuse the mess.”

Amaris still stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. She looked between Lupin and Harry for a moment before saying, “Well, I’ll just let you two be.” Amaris smiled softly at Harry and pointed back at Lupin who was still trying to gather all of his lesson plans. “Professor Lupin was just kicking me out of here anyway.”

Behind her, Lupin made a disgruntled sound. “I was doing no such thing. You were kicking yourself out.”

Amaris beamed at him over her shoulder happily. “And I was doing a beautiful job of it.”

With that, Amaris began to make her leave but was once again stopped short by Harry’s voice. “Actually, Professor Black, I was looking to speak with you.” Harry’s voice was cold and held a small hint of something neither professor could identify. 

The woman turned to face Harry, head cocked slightly to the side in curiosity. “So you came to Professor Lupin’s room?’ she inquired as she began making her way back to Harry who was now standing in the front of the classroom. 

Harry gave her an easy shrug. “I originally went to your office, but you weren’t in. I figured I’d try here next as you’re usually hanging around Professor Lupin.” Amaris’ eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second, wondering if Harry had made the connection yet of what his professors really were. 

Amaris moved to stand beside Remus before falling back to lounge against the edge of his desk. “Smart boy,” she commented, smiling at him. Amaris folded her arms lightly across her chest. “So, what is it I can help you with?” 

Harry’s eyes flashed brilliantly for a moment before they darkened once again. He fixed his professor with a glare that he knew under other circumstances, he’d most likely spend time in detention for. For a single moment, Amaris and Lupin were caught off guard by the boy’s expression. “Can we start with you telling me the truth, Professor?” Harry spat the question.

The pair who stood in front of the boy were stunned into silence. Amaris quickly recovered, her head cocking slightly to the side, and her eyes narrowed slightly at Harry. Holding her hands out to try and soothe him, Amaris said, “We’ve talked about this already, Harry. I’ve told you the truth time and time again.”

An uncharacteristic sneer formed on Harry’s face. “So, the fact that you’re my Godmother is a lie then?”

It felt as though someone had kicked Amaris in the stomach. In a rush, all the air escaped her lungs, and she couldn’t find her voice. She’d done so well in hiding her relation to him for so long. Now, it was out in the open, and Amaris was going to have to face the facts. Trying to regain herself, Amaris raked a single hand through her hair. Beside her, Lupin was glancing back and forth between the pair wildly. “I . . . Who . . . Who told you that?” Amaris asked meekly, stumbling over her words.

Harry didn’t answer her question. Instead, he grimaced and said blandly, “It’s true. You’re my Godmother.”

Amaris shoved the feeling of wanting to vomit down and pushed herself away from the desk. As she took a step toward Harry, he took a step away from her. “Harry,” Amaris said, her voice pleading with the boy. Amaris glanced over her shoulder, begging Remus to step in and say something, but before he could, questions were being thrown at Amaris too quick for her to even answer. 

“Why would you lie about this, Professor? What else have you been keeping from me?” Harry’s voice rose in desperation as he tried to sort through everything. 

Amaris was watching Harry, hurt and sorrow blatant in her grey depths. Behind her, Remus finally came to his senses. He deemed this as a conversation to be had privately between the two of them. Not wanting to intrude, he offered a simple, “I’m going to go make some tea.” A single, scarred hand landed on Amaris’ shoulder. Lupin leaned in and whispered, “Good luck with this one,” into her ear.

Hastily, Amaris hissed back, “Remus, no don’t you dare.” But it was too late, Remus was already disappearing into his office. Amaris glared at the door for a moment, bitter over his abandonment. With a long sigh, Amaris faced Harry once again who had been watching the pair with an intense glare. “Harry . . . You obviously weren’t supposed to find out about this, at least, not yet.” The boy didn’t look the least bit convinced by her words. Amaris gave him a sad smile. “I’m sorry it wasn’t me you heard it from.”

“Well, why wasn’t it you?!’ Harry shouted, anger finally boiling over. He no longer knew what to believe after what he’d heard during his last Hogsmeade trip. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t put it together that Amaris was the woman standing beside his mother in the wedding photo he had of them. “How are you even my Godmother? Just what’s going on here?!”

Once again, Amaris held her hands out to the boy, trying to slow the flurry of questions that were tumbling from him. “Slow down Harry,” she said as calmly as she could. “One question at a time, alright? Just take a seat, and I promise I’ll answer any questions you have.” Hesitantly, Harry did as Amaris asked and fell into the nearest chair. Without the use of her wand, Amaris lifted one of the chairs and settled it in front of the desk Harry sulked behind. Amaris sat on the backwards chair, her arms resting lightly on the back of it. The woman chewed on her lip for a moment, picking exactly what she wanted to say next. “Now, Harry, before I say anything, I need you to promise me that anything that gets said here stays between us and only us.” When Amaris received a curt nod from the boy, she continued on. “It was under my direction that you weren’t to be informed of my status.”

Hurt flashed in Harry’s green eyes, and Amaris had seen that look all too many times in the past from his mother. “Why would you hide that from me?”

Amaris couldn’t help the ache that formed in her heart. She’d wanted to tell him so badly before, but she refused to subject him to that torment. “You’ve seen how people treat me.” Harry had noticed the students and even some of the staff avoided Amaris, but he hadn’t done so. He blinked at her for a moment, not understanding why it mattered. “Don’t give me that look, I know you see it every day.” Amaris clasped her hands together lightly. “My entire life has been like that simply because I’m a Black. The other students actually used to call me Batty Black behind my back.” Amaris paused to roll her eyes dramatically at the stupid nickname she’d earned in school. “Now, with the whole Sirius situation, it has only gotten worse. I wasn’t going to put you through that same suffering just because you’re associated closely with me.”

“Even going through that would’ve been better than feeling like I had nobody.”

Amaris wanted nothing more than to reach out and comfort Harry, but she held herself back. “What about Ron and Hermione? You’ve got them.” Harry nodded slowly, agreeing with his teacher. “And anyway, by telling you, you would’ve found out about Sirius and all of that much sooner than you did.” Behind them, the door to Lupin’s office opened, and the werewolf stepped out, carrying a teapot and three teacups. 

As Lupin moved to stand behind Amaris, Harry watched him for a moment before uttering, “But Sirius is my Godfather.” At that, Remus spun on his heel to disappear once again, but Amaris caught his elbow, forcing the man to remain by her side. Sullenly, Remus gave in to his fate and placed the tea on the desk. Harry paid the man no mind as he began pouring the tea into each of the cups. His gaze was fixed on Amaris. “Why would my parents have made him my Godfather? You, I can understand Professor, but him?”

Remus shifted to stand behind Amaris, placing a single hand on her shoulder. Distracting herself, Amaris grabbed her teacup and stared down into the murky liquid. “I’m going to assume that whoever told you about my status also clued you in about my brother.” Amaris’ grey eyes flashed up to watch Harry. “Well, we were all good friends in school. Your parents, Sirius, and I.” Amaris carefully omitted Remus' position in their little family. She didn't need to drag him into this mess.

Harry didn’t look all that surprised. He hadn’t wanted to believe it when he’d heard that his father and the Black twins were inseparable. Yet, here Amaris was, telling him the same thing. As he mulled over the story he’d heard a few days prior, Harry peered at Lupin whose hand still rested on Amaris’ shoulder. He noticed the way Lupin was watching her, concern filling his features. “Did you know them as well?” Harry asked Lupin.

The werewolf stared Harry down for a moment, his features becoming blank and guarded. “I did,” Remus said flatly. “We were all in the same year.” Amaris was crestfallen. She'd wished so much that Remus could remain an outsider, but Harry had somehow figured it out.

Harry nodded idly, his gaze flashing between Amaris and Remus a few times. It all made sense to him now; why Amaris and Remus were always spending so much time around one another. If they had been close friends since school they’d known each other for quite a while then. “Well, that explains why you’re closer than any of the other professors.” Remus glanced away from Harry momentarily, realizing they’d been caught. Below him, Amaris simply nodded. “So, that would mean that you were all friends.”

“Yes, we were,” Remus explained. “We were in the same house and everything.”

Amaris sent a brilliant grin up to Remus who gave a shake of his head in return, though a small smile formed on his lips. Facing Harry once again, her smile didn’t falter. “We were basically inseparable back then.”

Giving Amaris’ shoulder a light squeeze, Remus sighed softly. “None of us could’ve ever guessed at what was going to happen. After everything, we just sort of fell apart. Well, those of us remaining.” 

Amaris glanced down at the desk, her smile fading. “Knowing this now,” Amaris began, pulling her eyes back up to Harry. “You do realize you’re in no danger with the two of us around?” Harry gave her a single nod, feeling lighter than he had when he’d walked into the classroom. “Good. Just because we used to be close to Sirius doesn’t mean we still are now.” 

~

Saturday finally rolled around, and it was Christmas. Amaris was currently dragging Lupin through the halls toward the Great Hall. She was eager to finally get to spend the Christmas feast with him once again. The last few years, Amaris had merely popped into the Great Hall every now and then, but would usually spend the holiday by herself in her quarters. Now, she had Remus once again, and she wasn’t going to squander the chance to celebrate with him. 

As the pair rounded the last corner that would take them to the feast, a familiar voice calling out to Amaris stopped them. “Was it you, Professor Black?”

Amaris and Lupin turned to face Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry and Ron were overcome with excitement, and Hermione stood behind them, looking skeptical. Amaris raised her eyebrows inquisitively. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Harry.” It was a lie, Amaris knew Harry had received his broom today as Sirius had informed her two nights prior. 

Hermione stepped out from the pair slightly, and Amaris watched her curiously. “Harry was sent a broomstick anonymously.” Amaris nodded slightly, and beside her, Remus fixed the woman with a pointed look. “I told him time and time again that if you sent it, you would’ve left a note or something.”

The redheaded boy let out an exasperated noise. “C’mon Hermione, Professor Black can’t show favoritism toward Harry no matter what she is to him.”

Amaris’ eyebrows all but disappeared into her hairline. She fixed Harry with a reprimanding look. “Now, Harry . . .”

Harry shook his head quickly at her. “I didn’t tell them anything, I swear. They were there when I found everything out.”

Silently, Remus watched the scene playing out before him. Amaris nodded slowly. “Very well, but Harry, the only thing I sent you was a new Broomstick Servicing Kit.”

Harry didn’t look too convinced yet, and obviously Ron wasn’t either. “That’s because you knew about the Firebolt,” Ron suggested.

Amaris quickly feigned surprise, and Remus saw right through her charade. He gave her a gentle prod in the side, and Amaris refused to look at him. “Someone sent you a _Firebolt?_ That definitely wasn’t me Harry.” The boy looked slightly crestfallen. “Quite the broom you’ve got on your hands now. I’m sorry I can’t help you figure out who sent it.” Nodding, Harry led his friends into the Great Hall and they broke out into animated conversation once again. Smiling warmly, Amaris turned to follow them in, but Remus’ hand on her wrist held the woman back.

“A Firebolt, really Amaris?” Remus whispered.

Amaris glanced at him over her shoulder. Her mouth fell open slightly, and she let out a fake gasp. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Remus.”

Remus wasn’t so easily fooled. He spun Amaris to face him, and the woman did all she could to keep from breaking out into laughter at his shocked expression that soon transformed into suspicion. “You were there when Harry’s broom was destroyed.” Amaris gave him a sly look as he began connecting the dots. “Shortly after that, you made a convenient trip to Diagon Alley. Not to mention the endless amounts of money you possess.”

The woman pouted slightly at Remus, but his reprimanding expression didn’t waiver. “Remus, I really didn’t send it to him.” When the man made no move to release her just yet, Amaris let out an exasperated sigh. “Did you see me with a broom that day? Or any other time for that matter? Kind of hard to hide something of that size.”

“Amaris,” Lupin said lowly. “Have you forgotten that I was there when you masterminded the plan to sneak all of Kettleburn’s nifflers into the Great Hall undetected?” Amaris bit back a chuckle as the screams of students and professors echoed in her mind as they tried to contain the nifflers. This only solidified Remus’ point. “I know you and your talents all too well. You can’t fool me.”

Finally, Remus loosened his grip on Amaris and the pair walked into the Great Hall together. As they entered, Amaris glanced over at him out of the corner of her eye. “You’ve got me there Remus, but I swear I wasn’t the one that sent Harry that broom.” It wasn’t exactly a lie as she’d only bought it. Remus shook his head, still not believing Amaris.

As Christmas came to an end, Amaris and Remus lounged on the burgundy duvet that covered Amaris’ bed. Each of them held a glass of mead, and together, they chatted about whatever came to mind. The topic of the Potters came up, and Lupin quietly asked Amaris about what happened after that night. With the help of the mead, Amaris glossed over her stay at the Ministry, finally letting Remus into the darkest times of her life. As she did so, Lupin set his glass on the bedside table and wrapped his arms around Amaris comfortingly. When she was done recounting the months she was hidden away from the world, Amaris took a deep breath. “I have something for you Remus.”

Remus gave her a questioning look. The pair had agreed to not get each other gifts for Christmas this year. Beside him, Amaris leaned over, reaching into the drawer of her nightstand. Amaris placed her glass on the table as her fingers closed around the familiar velvet box she’d had for years. Carefully, she placed the box in Lupin’s hand. For a long moment, Remus didn’t say anything as he stared at the familiar ring resting in his grasp. Slowly, Remus turned to face Amaris. “You’ve had this the entire time?”

Glancing away sheepishly, Amaris felt her cheeks beginning to redden slightly. “Well, I knew it was important to you,” she murmured. Amaris peered over at the man out of the corner of her eye. “You mother’s right?” Remus nodded mutely. “I couldn’t just leave it on the table to be lost forever.”

Remus closed his fingers around the box. “Amaris, I-”

The woman quickly cut him off, leaving no room for explanation. “You don’t need to say anything, Remus. I understand why you did it.” Idly, Amaris began fiddling with her hands in her lap. She knew at 34, Amaris should be able to rightfully deal with her emotions and feelings, but after keeping everything pent up inside for over a decade had ruined her ability to do so. 

Instead of saying anything, Remus shifted to put the ring on the table beside his long forgotten mead. Lovingly, he pulled Amaris into a tight hug. He truly couldn’t believe that after everything Amaris had held onto his mother’s ring for so long. Remus lightly grabbed Amaris’ chin and pulled her face up to look at him. “I love you so much, Amaris.” Amaris gave him a bright smile, and Remus leaned in to plant a single kiss against her lips. Immediately, Amaris returned the gesture, winding her arms around Lupin’s neck. Pulling back, Amaris whispered a quick I love you back before she captured the werewolf in another heated kiss. 

What had started out as a loving embrace, and a few stolen kisses quickly turned into something more. The pair was soon a mess of tangled limbs, and neither knew anymore where their body ended and the other’s began. 

The next morning, the pair was awoken by a frantic pounding on the door that led to Amaris’ office. Both Amaris and Remus shot up in the bed, exchanging a worried look. Amaris was first out of bed, quickly throwing on the first clothes she could find. She rushed through the bedroom door, and shut it behind her, leaving Remus staring at the door, bewildered. Hastily, she yanked the door open and was met by the sight of Harry and Ron standing outside her office. Confused, she ushered the pair into the room. The pair took in their Professor’s appearance. She had on a pair of old sweats and an old tee shirt that they were sure was on backwards. 

As the students took the chairs in front of her desk, Amaris sat in her usual spot behind it. She rubbed her bleary eyes, trying to remove the last tendrils of sleep from them. “Sorry, Professor, we didn’t mean to wake you,” Harry said sheepishly. 

Amaris shook her head at him, trying to give him a warm smile. “It’s fine. So what brings you here this early? And where’s Hermione? You three are always together. Has something happened?” Worry rose in Amaris’ chest. 

Harry and Ron shared an annoyed look before facing their teacher once again. “Well, actually, Hermione spoke to Professor McGonagall yesterday.” Amaris’ head cocked to the side, wondering where this was going. “She’s convinced someone sent me the Firebolt with _poor intentions.”_

Amaris leaned back in her chair slowly. Her gaze flickered over to Ron as the boy spoke next. “So let me get this straight; Hermione told Professor McGonagall about it and got Harry’s broom confiscated.” Amaris’ shoulders drooped slightly at this statement. After everything she and her brother went through to get Harry the Firebolt was all for naught.

“They think it could be hexed, Professor. Surely it can’t be, can it?” There was hope in both the boy’s eyes that Amaris would come clean about being the person to send it.

Slowly, Amaris shook her head at them. “I don’t believe it would be, but like I told you before, I didn’t send that broom.” Both males fell forward in defeat. “But, I can talk to McGonagall later to see if there’s anything that can be done.” Harry and Ron’s expressions lit up once again, and Amaris felt bad for the two of them. “I can’t promise me speaking with her will change anything, but we’ll see.” With exuberant thanks, both Harry and Ron exited their professor’s office. 

The woman quickly rose from her seat and made her way back to her bedroom where Remus was sitting on the bed, fully clothed now, waiting for her. Immediately, Amaris collapsed face down onto her bed and let out an annoyed groan. Remus placed a hand on her shoulder, and the woman didn’t budge. “That was Harry and Ron,” she grumbled into her mattress. “Minerva confiscated Harry’s new Firebolt already.”

The bed shook slightly as Remus let out a chuckle. “You shouldn’t have sent it to him.”

Amaris rolled over, sending Remus a single pointed look. “I already told you, Remus, I didn’t.”

Remus rolled his eyes, still not convinced of Amaris’ tale. “I know you at least bought it for him.”

“I can neither confirm nor deny that statement, Mr. Lupin,” Amaris said with a cheeky expression. “Nevertheless, I promised him I would speak with Minerva later to see if he can get the broom back.”

Above her, Remus cracked a sly smile before pointing at what Amaris was wearing. “I’d suggest fixing your shirt before you do as it’s backwards.” Amaris rolled over once again, groaning loudly into the duvet. Lupin broke out laughing at her theatrics. 


	9. Extra Lessons

The new year came and went, and once again, students filled the halls as term resumed. It was the first day of term, and Amaris had decided she was going to make an appearance during Care of Magical creatures that morning. It had been a while since she’d stopped in, and she deemed it time to see how Hagrid had been doing. She meandered through the halls, her robes billowing around her form. It was early, and not many students were milling around just yet. Amaris had planned on getting down to Hagrid’s early to inform him of her presence during class, but her plans were sent down the drain as she rounded a corner. 

Skirting along the edge of the hall was a rat. Amaris’ eyes went wide, and silently, she stalked behind the rat who was heading in the same direction she was. Since the creature’s back was turned toward the woman, it had no idea it was being followed. Finally, as she crept into arm’s reach, Amaris dove forward, her hand clamping around the rat’s furry body. Letting out a victorious sound, Amaris righted herself and stood, holding the screeching rat up for inspection. Sure enough, a single toe was missing, and she grinned wildly. “I finally found you, you slimy, disgusting creature,” Amaris sneered.

In her grasp, the animal started flailing wildly as it realized just who was holding him. “Oh, how nice it is to finally be reunited, isn’t it _Peter.” _Amaris voice had grown sickly sweet with malicious glee. Peter lashed out, biting Amaris on the hand. She swore and gave him a hard squeeze, stilling the rat’s panic. Holding him with both hands, Amaris brought Peter up to eye level. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this moment.” Many thoughts of getting her revenge, and Sirius finally getting his flashed through Amaris’ mind. 

She was interrupted by a voice calling out her name. “Professor Black!” Not in her right mind, Amaris quickly whirled around to face the trio that was making their way over to her. Ron rushed forward, glee igniting his features. “You found Scabbers!” Amaris glanced down at the rat in her grasp that was once again fighting to break free. “I’ve been looking all over for him since that demon of a cat Hermione calls a pet chased him off again.” Behind Ron, Hermione let out a loud scoff. 

Amaris’ hands shook as she glanced between Ron and Peter. She couldn’t believe it. She finally had Peter in her hands, and Ron just had to show up at that moment. Amaris could just confiscate the rat, but under what terms? With a forced smile, Amaris said, “Ah, yes. He was just wandering the halls here.” An idea sprang up in her mind. “What if I were to keep him for a while?” At Ron’s wary expression, she rambled on. “You know, just to make sure he stays safe. Wouldn’t want anything terrible to happen to Scabbers, now would we?” 

The rat let out a screech of protest. Ron moved forward, holding his hands out for his pet. “That’s alright Professor. I’ll make sure he’s kept in his cage from now on.” 

“Very well,” Amaris forced out, unwillingly handing Peter back over to Ron. 

Ron gave her a brilliant smile, tucking Peter away into his robes. “Thank you so much, Professor.”

Amaris clenched her hands into fists and shoved them into the pockets of her robes. “It’s no problem.” Once again, she gave the boy an extremely forced smile. “Just be sure to keep an eye on him. Wouldn’t want Scabbers to make yet another getaway.” Amaris’ voice had grown sharp, but the students paid no mind to it. They merely thought she was irate due to the fact Ron couldn’t keep his pet under control. Before Amaris could tackle the boy and wrestle the traitorous murderer he was hiding, Amaris spun on her heel and disappeared down the hall. 

Behind her, she heard a whisper of, “Well, that was odd, wasn’t it?”

Trying to get her emotions back in check, Amaris made her way down to Hagrid’s hut. Her hands raked through her black curls in irritation. Peter had been in her hands, and she let him go. Her one chance of setting everything right slipped through her fingers because of a third year Gryffindor. For a moment, Amaris wondered if this was how her teachers felt having to deal with her and the other Marauders every day. Hagrid’s hut came into view, and Amaris did what she could to retain her composure as she neared the front door. 

Amaris gave a single knock, and like always, Fang’s raucous barking could be heard from inside. The door opened, revealing Hagrid who gave Amaris a smile before stepping out of his home. “‘Maris,” he greeted her. Amaris gave a nod in response. “Good t’see yer again.” 

Once again in control of herself, Amaris smiled. “Just here to check in with you. How have classes been? No more incidents?”

Hagrid shook his head, and the pair began walking to where Hagrid was having class for the day. “Classes ‘ave been good.” Hagrid gave a small sniffle, and Amaris watched him curiously. “Buckbeak’s trial got a date.”

Amaris had completely forgotten Buckbeak was being put on trial. With everything else going on in her life, she’d pushed Buckbeak into the back of her mind. “Oh no,” Amaris sighed. “When is it? I’ll come along with you.” Hagrid gave Amaris a surprised look. “My tasks can be put on hold to temporarily help you out.”

The half-giant gave her a small nod. “April twentieth.”

“I’ll be there,” Amaris said resolutely, and she truly meant it. “Between you and I, I’m sure Buckbeak will be fine.” 

Beside the woman, Hagrid gave her a beaming grin. “That’d be wonderful, ‘Maris.” The pair walked in silence for a moment before Hagrid asked, “How’s yer search goin’?”

Amaris shrugged easily. Hagrid was still under the impression Amaris was trying to lure Sirius out of hiding. “Still haven’t managed to drag him into the open yet. Just as troublesome as he used to be.” Amaris continued to spin her web of lies hoping that nobody would look too far into them. 

Hagrid let out an annoyed grunt. “Tha’s no good.” The man paused for a split second, weighing what he was going to say next. “I been hearin’ rumors that ‘e’s the one who sent Harry that broom,” Hagrid blurted. Amaris glanced at him wildly out of the corner of her eye. “Probably tryin’ to make ‘is death look like an accident.”

The woman stared straight ahead, not quite sure how to approach the situation. She took a deep breath before releasing it slowly. “Hagrid,” Amaris said evenly. “I know you dislike Sirius, and I get why, but he wouldn’t do something as reckless as that.”

“But the Potters . . . I was at their ‘ouse when yer brother showed.” 

A single hand swiped over Amaris’ features. She knew the story, Hagrid had given his piece to the Ministry, and they’d tormented her with the words time and time again. “I know. It had to have been awful to deal with,” she said curtly, trying to put an end to the conversation. 

Hagrid didn’t catch on to the cue and continued on. He spared Amaris a quick glance. “He wanted me ter give Harry to ‘im.”

_Only because he’s Harry’s godfather and wanted to keep him safe,_ Amaris wanted to say, but she bit her tongue. “Doesn’t surprise me, but Hagrid, how would Sirius go about getting Harry a broom? Everyone, even the muggles, know his face.” Amaris kicked a small rock that was in her path. “He isn’t _that_ stupid.”

Hagrid gave her a shrug, partially agreeing with her words. “Guess yer right.” They’d reached the wide open clearing Hagrid was planning to use for class. He gave a single cursory glance before returning to watch Amaris. “We need to find some wood for the lesson.” With a nod, Amaris followed Hagrid off into the woods, gathering the necessary supplies for the day. 

During class that day, Amaris pulled Harry aside for a moment. While the other students were watching the Salamanders flit about the burning logs of the bonfire they’d built, Amaris shortly told Harry about how she’d spoken to Minerva about his broom. McGonagall was convinced of Hermione’s theory, and nothing Amaris could say would sway her opinion. Though she’d done her best, the Head of House remained custody over Harry’s broom. 

Three short days had passed, and it was now Harry’s first lesson on the Patronus charm. Amaris and Remus waited for the boy’s arrival in the History of Magic classroom. Amaris was perched on top of the large travelling case Remus had trapped the boggart in, and the werewolf went around the room, lighting the candles with a flick of his fingers. Silently, Amaris watched as he made his way around the room before coming to stand beside her once again. “How do you think he’ll do?” Amaris asked idly, placing her hands on the trunk as it rattled a little beneath her. 

Lupin shrugged. “Hopefully well, but this may be too much for even him.” 

Amaris gave him a smug look. This was James and Lily’s son they were talking about. “I’m sure he’ll be fine.” At this, the door to the classroom quietly opened, and both professors watched silently as Harry entered. Amaris quickly beamed at him. “Well good evening, Harry. You’re looking well.”

The boy gave his teacher an odd look, but Amaris remained unaffected. “Good evening Professor Black.”

The woman waved Harry’s words away, still smiling warmly. “Come now, Harry. During these lessons, it’s only the three of us. Please, call me Amaris.” At Harry’s bewildered look, Amaris chuckled softly. “I am your godmother after all.” 

Harry gave her a cautious nod. “Yes Prof-Amaris.” He watched as the woman’s smile widened. “It feels weird calling you that.” Harry was now standing before both of his professors. 

“You’ll get used to it,” Amaris promised. 

The trunk beneath Amaris began to rattle once again, and Harry’s eyes flashed down to it. “What’s that?” 

Amaris leaned forward, perched precariously on the edge of the trunk and gave Harry a smirk. “Your worst nightmare,” she whispered. Quickly, she received a quick cuff to the back of the head from Remus. Pouting, Amaris leaned back once again and gave Remus a wounded expression. “What? Technically it’s true,” she muttered, rubbing the back of her head lightly.

Lupin shook his head at the woman. “It’s merely another boggart,” Remus explained to Harry, trying to soothe his worry that arose at Amaris’ words. Remus sent her another pointed look before carrying on. “Amaris has so kindly helped me search the castle since last Tuesday to find this one. Luckily, we managed to find him lurking around in Mr. Filch’s filing cabinet.”

“I do feel bad though,” Amaris said slyly, coy smirk pulling at the corners of her lips. It felt great to be able to act like herself around Harry finally, and she was taking full advantage of doing so. “We took away one of Filch’s only friends. Hope he doesn’t get too lonely.” Amaris paused, mourning Filch’s loss for a second before her eyes widened. “I really hope boggarts can’t read otherwise I’m in trouble. My name was plastered all over the slips in that cabinet.” As Remus contained the boggart in the office, Amaris had taken the time to peer at some of the detention slips that resided in the drawer. She’d begun laughing when she realized there was an entire section labeled _Black_ that was dedicated to her and Sirius.

Beside her, Remus let out a long sigh. Amaris’ excitement to see Harry perform during these lessons had been growing steadily as time passed, and with that, so did her antics. “He’ll have to get over it for the time being as this is the closest we can get to a real dementor. When we aren’t using him for these lessons, I’ll store him in my office. There’s a cupboard under my desk that I’m sure he’ll like.”

There was a shocked gasp from Amaris. “Remus, no. That’s where I keep all my nefarious plots to torment you. You can’t keep him in there.” Amaris broke out into a fit of laughter. Harry watched the pair banter back and forth. It was odd seeing his professors acting in this way, but it was also nice to see Amaris so happy. In the years he’d known her, Harry had never seen her this open about anything. Usually she was so stoic and reserved, not laughing and free. 

Finally, Remus reigned Amaris back in, and he faced Harry. “The spell we’re going to try and teach you is extremely difficult. Well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level,” Lupin explained to him. 

Harry cocked his head to the side curiously. He peered at his professor that was watching him from atop the case. “Pro-Amaris,” he quickly corrected himself at Amaris’ knowing look, “said she can do it.” 

Straightening her back, Amaris suddenly looked offended. Harry wasn’t sure if she was joking or not. “Harry, are you implying that I can’t perform magic beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level? I’ll have you know I completed the Patronus charm over a decade ago.” Amaris’ smile clued Harry in on the joke. 

The boy’s eyes narrowed slightly in wonder. “Patronus charm?”

“That’s what you’ll be attempting,” Lupin explained. “When performed properly, it conjures up a Patronus.”

Amaris chimed in when she saw the confused look Harry was sending Remus. “The Patronus is a sort of guardian that acts like a shield against dementors.”

Out of habit, Remus stepped a little closer to Amaris, letting a hand fall onto to her shoulder. “A Patronus is a positive force, full of hope, happiness, and the desire to survive which are what feed a dementor. They can’t feel despair as we do, so dementors cannot harm them.”

Harry nodded along as his professors explained everything to him. “What’s a Patronus look like? Does it have anything to do with the rumors of what happened on the Quidditch pitch?” 

From where she was still perched, Amaris began beaming. There was a light prod in her side from Remus. “Would you like to give an example, Amaris?” Remus asked, knowing Amaris would love to. 

The woman slid off the trunk, standing before Harry. “Any chance to show off,” she commented, moving to stand on the stairs above the two males. With a flair, Amaris pulled her wand from her robes. “Now, before I do this, your Patronus will look different from mine. Each one is unique to its caster.” Both Harry and Remus watched intently as Amaris stood before them with her wand raised. The woman closed her eyes for a moment, and slowly, silver wisps flowed from the tip of her wand, illuminating her features. 

There were two awed gasps, and Amaris opened her eyes, watching as the shimmering wolf circled Harry once before strolling over to stand before Remus. He glanced up from the glowing animal to meet Amaris’ loving gaze with one of his own that was filled with wonder and adoration. It was at that moment that Remus knew without a shadow of doubt that Amaris still loved him completely. Their Patronuses were a matching pair. Before him, the wolf dissipated, and Amaris stood with her hands on her hips in accomplishment. At the bottom of the stairs, Harry was staring at her wide eyed as realization overcame him. “It was you,” he whispered. Amaris peered down at him. “It was you on the Quidditch pitch.”

Amaris shrugged lightly, saying, “Guilty as charged.” She moved to lean on the railing, and Harry was completely overtaken by an odd sense of belonging. He finally had someone he could basically call family who looked after him no matter what. He smiled brightly at Amaris, and she returned the gesture.

Completely amazed, Harry turned to face Lupin eagerly. “How do I conjure a Patronus?” As Lupin went on to explain to Harry how exactly he was supposed to summon his own Patronus, Amaris leaned lazily against the stair railing. She watched the pair converse, and before she knew it, Harry was muttering the incantation. Amaris and Remus watched Harry expectantly, but as they’d expected, nothing happened. After a few tries, a few silvery wisps flowed from his wand. The two professors shared a proud look, and Harry shouted, “Did you see that? I did something!”

Amaris couldn’t help the satisfied smile that took up her features. “That you did Harry.”

Remus shifted to stand over the trunk that held the boggart. “That was very good Harry. Now, are you ready to put it to the test against a dementor?” Harry gave his professor a single nod, and Remus wordlessly unlocked the trunk. Amaris straightened up slightly and held her wand tighter in her grasp, ready to intervene if needed. She knew Harry would be safe in Remus’ hands, but she couldn’t help but worry slightly. As the dementor rose out of the trunk, Amaris felt the cold chill seep into her bones. Around the room, the candles began to flicker wildly before going out, plunging them all into darkness. Harry could be heard repeating the spell over and over, but nothing happened. 

The dementor glided closer to the boy, and in a flash, Harry was on the ground. With twin shouts of his name, both Amaris and Remus leapt into action. Amaris sent the boggart flying back into the chest, and Remus quickly locked it back inside. Remus made his way over to Harry, trying to coax him back to consciousness, and Amaris went around the room, relighting the candles. The woman moved to stand behind Remus as Harry began to stir. Relief flooded through both of them, and Harry sat up. “Are you alright?” Remus asked, reaching into the pocket of his sweater. Harry nodded weakly, and Remus handed a piece of chocolate to the boy. “Eat that, you’ll feel better, and we’ll try it again.”

Content Harry was in good hands, Amaris moved to sit on the stairs. “Don’t worry Harry,” Amaris said, trying to make the student feel better. “Neither of us expected you to get it down the first time. Like we said, this is extremely difficult to do.”

As Harry ate the chocolate and pulled himself into a sitting position, Remus said, “It would’ve been quite the shock if you had.”

The boy sent a single glance back to his Godmother before focusing once again on the werewolf kneeling beside him. “It’s getting worse.” Amaris leaned forward slightly, worry lining her features. “I could hear my mother louder this time, and Voldemort . . .”

Remus’ pale face turned toward Amaris, and she gave a shake of her head. “Remus, maybe we should stop. This might be too much for him right now,” Amaris said, voice low. 

The werewolf gave her a curt nod, easily agreeing with Amaris. “You’re right, Harry-”

“No,” Harry said loudly, cutting Remus off. “I want to keep going. I have to. If the dementors show up at the next match . . . We can’t lose. If we do, we’ve lost the Quidditch Cup.”

Remus’ shoulders sagged slightly, and he faced Amaris once again, looking for her input. “What do you think, Amaris?”

She didn’t want to subject Harry to the boggart again. She felt awful enough for putting him through it one time, but Amaris knew there would be no stopping the boy. Amaris blew out a long breath. “As much as I think we should wait, I believe it should be left up to Harry if he wants to continue.”

“Very well,” Remus agreed. He, as well, didn’t want to go through with this anymore. He peered down at the boy who was patiently waiting for his professor to address him again. “You might want to try another memory to focus on. The one you used doesn’t seem to be good enough.” Remus offered Harry a hand up, and the boy took it graciously. Moving as though he wished he didn’t have to do this, Remus made his way back over to the trunk. Once again, his hands rested on the top of it, asking Harry if he was ready for another go. Harry nodded, and against his better judgment, Remus released the boggart. 

On the stairs, Amaris stood, and as she was out of Harry’s view, she raised her wand, waiting anxiously to send the boggart back into the chest. The results of this trial were exactly the same as the one before it. Harry was sprawled out on the ground once again, and Lupin and Amaris hovered over him. Harry blinked blearily as he began to stir. Amaris placed her hands behind his shoulders, propping Harry up as he regained himself. Harry leaned against Amaris’ knees and muttered, “I heard my dad.” The words were like a punch in the gut to both professors. “That’s the first time I’ve ever heard him. He tried to take Voldemort on himself. He wanted to give my mum time to run.”

Amaris watched as Remus’ face paled. She didn’t fare much better herself. She could feel the breath catch in her throat, and all the color drained from her face. Knowing the Potters fate was one thing, but hearing how it happened was another. “You heard James?” Remus asked, his green eyes fixed on Harry.

The boy nodded, and behind him, Amaris couldn’t take it. “Remus, we’re done.” Her voice shook violently. “I’m not going to watch Harry go through this over and over again.”

Amaris could feel Harry stiffen against her. He glanced over his shoulder, his green eyes blazing with determination. “Then you don’t have to Amaris,” he spat at her. Amaris could do nothing but stare at the boy wildly. “You left the choice of continuing up to me, and I say we keep going.”

Prying her eyes away from Harry, Amaris locked gazes with Remus. He looked as though he agreed with her wholeheartedly. “Remus, we shouldn’t,” Amaris said, almost begging the werewolf. 

Remus gave her a somber look. “As much as I agree with you, Harry has a point. One last go, and that will be it for tonight.” Resigning to her fate of having to watch Harry battle the dementor one last time, Amaris gently lifted Harry off the ground. 

Content he’d been awarded one last chance, Harry faced Lupin who had retreated back to the trunk already. “I just need to find something happier to think of. That’s all.” 

Unwillingly, Amaris took up her post on the stairs once again. “Focus on nothing else, Harry,” Amaris coached him. She sent Remus one last desperate look, begging him to not go through with this. Remus’ heart sank at the sight of it. He didn’t want to do it, but they’d promised Harry one last try. Just like before, Lupin released the boggart, and it closed in on Harry. The boy shouted the spell over and over again, and Amaris raised her wand. Before she could dispel the boggart, thin wisps of silver came from Harry’s wand. 

The pair watched in amazement as Harry formed a shield before him, keeping the dementor at bay. Together, they witnessed Harry battle to keep his strength up. When Amaris saw the shield beginning to wane, she sent the boggart flying back into the trunk, and Lupin shut it away until their next lesson. Amaris made her way down the stairs to stand beside Lupin and Harry. “That was excellent Harry, quite the start.” Remus reached into his pocket, withdrawing an entire bar of chocolate. Amaris shook her head at the fact Remus hadn’t changed one bit. “Now, you eat all of that,” he demanded, handing the chocolate over to Harry. “We don’t need Madam Pomfrey coming after Amaris and I.” Harry nodded and took a bite of the chocolate.

“Same time next week then?” Amaris asked, and Harry glanced back at her, matching her beautifully brilliant smile. Harry agreed with her, and soon, he was off, disappearing through the door to the class. As soon as the door shut, Amaris let out a low chuckle, folding her arms across her chest. “Truly James and Lily’s boy, isn’t he? Quite fast on the learning scale.” 

Remus stepped over to Amaris, standing beside her. He wrapped a single arm around her shoulders, pulling the woman tightly against his shoulder in a half hug. “Should we really expect any different?” Remus’ voice was light, but his eyes held a hint of sadness in them. “With everything we managed to do in school that was well above the usual skill level of our age. I’m not surprised that talent was passed on to Harry.” 

Amaris bobbed her head from side to side, mulling over Remus’ words. She cracked a wry smirk. “Let’s just hope he doesn’t take too much after James. We don’t need that trouble in our lives right now.” Both professors chuckled at the thought of Harry getting into only half the trouble James had in school. “I kind of feel bad for our professors thinking back on everything we put them through now that I’m in their shoes.” Lupin gave her a light shove. 

“As you should. I’m surprised you and Minerva get along so well seeing as how many detentions and talks she had to give you as a teenager.”


	10. The Dementor's Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! Four chapters until the end of this part. I can't believe the end is drawing near already. I'm already almost done with part three that goes through Harry's fourth year. Honestly, Goblet of Fire was one of my least favorite parts, so it was hard to get through that part, and I hope it lives up to what this series has become. I will say it definitely focuses more on Amaris and Remus through the year than anything else, so we'll see what happens!

It was another Thursday, which meant another anti-dementor lesson. Amaris was perched on Professor Binn’s desk, and as usual, Remus was standing beside her. A frustrated Harry stood before both of them, dragging his hands through his hair. He’d managed every time they practiced now to create a shield out of the Patronus, but as it was slow process, he was getting annoyed by his inability to cast a corporeal Patronus. “You’re expecting too much out of yourself, Harry,” Lupin said easily. The man was astonished at how well Harry had been performing.

Nodding in agreement, Amaris said, “At your age, casting even an indistinct Patronus is a huge achievement. You should be proud of yourself.” 

“We’re both extremely impressed at how far you’ve already come in such a short amount of time,” Lupin supplied. Harry remained almost unaffected by their words. 

Amaris let her shoulders droop slightly when she realized this fact. “It’s only been four weeks, Harry. It took me ages to perfect the charm myself, and that’s saying something.” 

A small sigh slipped from Harry. Once again, he raked his hand through his hair, giving it a windswept look, and Amaris was reminded of James once again. It was becoming far more often that Harry did this to her. “I just thought by now, I could cast a Patronus like you can Amaris, or even at least chase the dementor off.”

The woman felt bad that she’d given Harry such unrealistic expectations of himself by revealing her Patronus to him. “A real Patronus, like mine, or even Remus’ can do that.”

Beside her, Lupin made a sound of agreement. “But, Harry, with what you can already do, there’s no doubt in my mind that if the dementors show at the next match, you’ll be able to keep them away from you long enough to land safely.”

Harry gave the werewolf an incredulous look. He remembered back to their first lesson when Lupin had brushed off the fact that he’d sent the single dementor on the train away. “Didn’t you say it would be harder with more than one of them around?”

“Yes, but you’ll do fine,” Amaris said, trying to reassure Harry. “Besides,” Amaris gave him a beaming grin, pointing to herself, “I’ll be there just in case you need me.”

Remus shifted and began to open his briefcase that was resting on the desk beside Amaris. He withdrew two bottles from the case and held them in front of Harry and Amaris. “Now, what do you say we share a drink?” Amaris quickly pulled one of the bottles of Butterbeer from Remus’ grasp. He gave her a single shake of his head before addressing Harry once again. “In celebration of your progress, and to a Gryffindor victory in the next match.” 

On the desk, Amaris paused in opening the bottle to give Remus a slack jawed stare. “Remus, we’re teachers. You know we aren’t supposed to take sides.” A sly grin pulled at the corners of her mouth as Lupin gave her a dull look.

“I’m sure we can let it slide, just this once.” Amaris shrugged and went back to opening the bottle. She reached into Lupin’s briefcase and pulled out three glasses, handing two of them to Remus. When the Butterbeer had been poured, they fell into an easy silence, just enjoying a drink between friends. 

A fine line formed between Harry’s brow as an unspoken question floated around in his mind. Pouring herself another glass, Amaris glanced up at him and noticed the turmoil behind Harry’s green eyes. “What’s on your mind?” she asked, taking a drink. 

Harry shook his head idly, not wanting to ask. The desire to know soon outweighed his will to not make Amaris uncomfortable. “What’s under a dementor’s hood?” As Harry had expected, Amaris leaned back slightly, watching him with an odd gleam in her eyes. She sent Remus a single glance, willing him to be the one to explain it as she didn’t want to think about the creatures chasing after her brother. Battling them was one thing, but delving into their make-up was another. 

Lupin watched Amaris carefully out of the corner of his eye, making sure she was fine as he explained. “Well, the people who truly know aren’t in a condition to tell us.” An image of Sirius sitting in a room, completely mindless and broken sprang up in the forefront of Amaris’ mind. She took a quick drink, trying to busy herself. There was a twinge in Remus’ chest as he saw her doing this. “Harry, a dementor only lowers its hood to use its last weapon.” 

Harry cocked his head to the side curiously. Amaris’ glass was empty once again, and quickly, she refilled it. The woman contemplated making an escape, but thought better of it. “What is it?” Harry asked. 

Glancing over at Amaris who was now shifting uncomfortably, staring at anything in the room that wasn’t them, Remus let out a slow breath. “Harry, I don’t think that’s something we need to delve into right now. You won’t be subjected to it,” Lupin said, trying to put an end to the conversation and Amaris’ discomfort. 

On edge, Harry took a small step toward Remus. “But what if I am? How can you be sure?” he asked, worried now that the next time he faced the dementors, he’d see what’s under their hood.

“It’s a rare occasion that it’s actually used,” Lupin stated in a tone to try and shut down Harry’s worry. 

From where Amaris was staring into her Butterbeer, she mutely said, “It’s called the Dementor’s Kiss.” Remus shot Amaris a worried glance, knowing full well that this topic wasn’t something she wanted to be thinking about. To be honest, he didn’t exactly want to cover it either. Even if he didn’t completely believe Amaris yet, he didn’t want to think of what would happen to Amaris if Sirius suffered such a fate. Amaris met Remus’ gaze evenly, and he whispered her name, trying to convey to her that she shouldn’t push herself. The woman merely shook her head. “He’s right Remus, the dementors for some reason have taken a distinct interest in him.” She paused, her face growing cold and unreadable. “Anyway, I’m sure he’s seen the Prophet, or someone he knows has and will tell him about it. It might as well be us.” Amaris’ steely eyes focused on Harry finally. “It’s something reserved for those the dementors wish to destroy completely. They clamp their jaws onto their victim, and after that, they suck out their soul.”

Amaris’ hard voice had Harry taking a cautious step back. His mind reeled, not believing the dementors could do such a feat. “So, they kill the person?” he asked, his voice laced with fear and disgust.

Mutely, Amaris shook her head, glancing back down at the amber liquid in her glass as she swirled it idly. “No, it’s much worse than death.” Remus could hear the tiny waver that formed in the woman’s voice. He shifted a little closer and placed a single hand on her shoulder as that was as far as he’d go in front of Harry. “A person can live without a soul as long as their body remains intact. They’ll just have no sense of self, no memory . . . nothing. You can’t come back from it. Once your soul is gone, it’s lost forever.” By the end of her explanation, Amaris’ voice had fallen to no more than a whisper. 

Before Harry could stop himself, the insensitive question tumbled past his lips. “Is that what’s going to happen to Sirius?” Harry regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. He watched as Amaris closed her eyes, a pained expression forming on her features. He didn’t understand it at first, as Sirius was a murderer who killed her friends, but Sirius was still the woman’s brother. 

There was a tight squeeze on Amaris’ shoulder, and she focused on the pressure of it instead of the images of Sirius. “Should they catch him, yes.” Remus’ eyes flashed to Amaris for a fraction of a second, and his heart ached for her. “The Ministry has cleared the dementor’s use of the kiss.” Beneath his hand, Remus felt Amaris drawing in a deep, steadying breath.

Harry couldn’t help himself by now. “He deserves it though.” Amaris’ eyes flew open, locking on Harry’s. “I’m sorry Amaris. I didn’t . . .”

Amaris gave him a quick shake of her head and said, “It’s quite alright.” Despair welled inside the woman. 

Beside her, Lupin gave Harry an inquisitive look. “Do you really believe that? Does anyone truly deserve such a fate?” As he said this, Amaris peered at Remus in wonder. Had he finally believed her? Did he wish for her brother’s safety once again?

When Harry remained silent, Amaris gave him a weak smile. “Speak your mind Harry,” she encouraged him. When he still made no move to speak, Amaris continued on. “I’m sure I’ve heard worse.” 

For a long moment, Harry still didn’t say a word. The boy mulled over the idea of the man who got his parent’s murdered suffering forever. The man that left him an orphan. “Yes, I do believe he deserves it.” Amaris nodded in thought, and awkwardly, Harry set his glass on the desk beside Remus. “I think I should be getting back now. Goodnight Amaris, Professor Lupin.” They said their goodbyes, and Harry slipped out of the room, not wanting to say anything else to the pair.

As soon as the door shut, Remus gathered Amaris in his arms. She collapsed into him, reveling in the comfort of his embrace. “Vixen,” Remus said, using the endearment of Amaris’ nickname knowing she loved when he called her that. “Are you alright?” 

Amaris nodded, shrinking further into his form. “I think so,” she muttered against his shoulder. Amaris blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over. “I’ve known for a while now that the kiss would be Sirius’ fate should he be caught. Knowing now that Ministry has ordered it makes it so much more real.” She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. Idly, Remus’ hand began rubbing small circles against her back. “Then, hearing Harry say how he thinks Sirius deserves it . . .” Amaris trailed off, unwilling to finish the statement.

The arms around Amaris gave her a light squeeze. Remus could feel the agony rolling off her in waves, and he wanted nothing more than to make it disappear. “That’s because he doesn’t know the truth yet.” A single hand shifted to comb through Amaris’ dark curls. “Look at how fond Harry is of you now. I’m sure that once this is all sorted, Harry will treat Sirius the same as he does you.”

Remus’ words did nothing to lift Amaris’ spirits. “That’s if we can prove Sirius is innocent.” The daunting task of doing so seemed to drift father and father out of grasp as the days dragged on. “It’s been months Remus, and we’re still no closer to saving him. I don’t know what I’ll do if the dementors . . .” Amaris trailed off. Her words caught in her throat, and finally the hot tears spilled over. They ran down her cheeks, soaking into Remus’ shabby robes. 

“Amaris, look at me,” Remus pleaded, but Amaris made no move to pull her face away from him. With a sigh, Remus shifted to lightly grab Amaris’ chin, pulling her to face him. Her watery grey eyes met his reluctantly. “It’ll be alright, I promise.” Amaris searched Remus’ eyes for any sign of doubt, but she found none. “If it makes you feel any better, I’ll help you search for Peter.”

Hope brewed in the steely depths Remus stared into. Amaris blinked at him a few times, not comprehending the words right away. As they finally sank in, Amaris whispered, “You finally believe me?” 

Remus glanced down for a second, but once again regained eye contact with Amaris. “Sirius has been out for months now. If he did all of those things they said he did, and he truly wanted to harm Harry, I’m sure he would’ve found a way to do so by now.” Amaris pursed her lips, watching Remus intently. “Besides, like you said, you know your brother better than anyone else.” Lupin’s hands held Amaris tightly now. “If you can look me in the eyes, and truthfully tell me, knowing it would ruin everything we have if you lied, that your brother is innocent, I’ll believe you wholly.” 

Without a single pause, Amaris stared deep into Remus’ piercing green eyes. “Remus John Lupin, I swear to you that my brother is innocent in this. He was framed by Peter Pettigrew. Due to that, Sirius has spent the last twelve years in Azkaban, and I was held and tortured at the hands of the Ministry for months. I have absolutely no reason to lie to you about this.”

Remus took a single deep breath, holding it for a moment before releasing it in a huff. “And I believe you.” He pulled Amaris against him once again, and Amaris clung to him with everything she had. “We’ll find Peter together, and all of this will be behind us.”

Amaris couldn’t help it. She began crying once again, but not out of fear or despair, but due to the happiness overflowing in her. “What did I ever do to deserve a man as wonderful as you?” she asked, hiding her face in Lupin’s robes. 

Beneath her, Remus let out a small chuckle. “I find myself asking the same question all the time, Vix.”

Amaris had rekindled her efforts to find Peter, and went back to patrolling the grounds posing as Layla. It had been a while since she’d done this as normally, she’d settled for meandering the halls as herself. As the sounds of someone shouting drifted through the halls to her, Amaris picked up her pace, immediately recognizing the voice. “I knew you would side with Ron!” Hermione shouted. “You always do! First, it was the Firebolt, and now it’s Scabbers. Everything is always my fault!” Amaris hid behind the corner, her ears twitching as she continued to eavesdrop. 

“Hermione,” Harry’s calm voice urged his friend to calm down.

There was a slight pause before Hermione could be heard again. “No! Just leave me alone.” The sound of heavy footsteps began nearing Amaris, and she pressed herself against the wall, watching as Hermione stormed past her. When she heard nothing else, Amaris poked her head around the corner slightly, seeing Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Ginny standing in the hall still. 

Fred gave Ron a clap on the back before saying, “Come on, Ron. You always did complain about how boring Scabbers was.” There was the tiniest hint of sadness in the twin’s voice, and Amaris was put on edge. 

“He was wasting away; off color for ages,” George added quickly. 

“Better for him to snuff it quickly.”

“Gone in one swallow.”

“Probably didn’t feel a thing,” Fred said with a sense of finality. 

Amaris watched, stricken with disbelief as Ginny hit both of the twins at once. “Would you two knock it off? Now isn’t a time to be joking.” _Gone in one swallow,_ George’s voice echoed in Amaris’ mind. Did that mean? No, he couldn’t be dead. 

Ron confirmed her worst fears. “I can’t believe he’s actually dead. I always warned Hermione to keep that bloody cat of her’s locked up, and now Scabbers is gone forever.”

Amaris’ breath hitched in her throat. He was dead. Peter was dead, and now there was no way to prove Sirius was innocent. She’d taken too long to find him, and now everything was falling away from her once again. “You can always get another rat,” Harry suggested offhandedly. 

“But Scabbers had been in the family so long . . .” Ron’s voice faded into the distance as Amaris bolted away from them. She needed to see Sirius. Not caring that it was the middle of the day, she dashed across the grounds and disappeared into the shadows of the forest. A long, piercing bark escaped her, and thankfully, Sirius hastily responded. Amaris reached the clearing and immediately transformed, pacing as she waited for Sirius to arrive. 

When he eventually showed, Sirius was concerned to see Amaris pacing fretfully in the clearing. As he transformed, Amaris whirled to face him, deep creases marring her features. “We need to keep this short Vix. What happened?” Sirius asked. Amaris almost never visited during the day unless something was wrong. 

Raking her hands through her hair harshly, Amaris paused her pacing for a single second. “I’ve got bad news Sirius. I overheard an interesting conversation about our dear Peter a short while ago. It appears he’s been killed.” 

Sirius narrowed his eyes, and Amaris began pacing once again, not knowing what to do with herself. Her mind was swirling with emotion, and she didn’t want to face it. “That can’t be,” Sirius said lowly.

Amaris threw her hands wide as she passed in front of Sirius once again. “Ron himself said so. The Weasley twins confirmed it. Apparently Hermione’s cat ate him.”

Taking a single step forward, Sirius reached out and grabbed Amaris by the shoulders, halting her steps. “Vix, this is sounding all too familiar. Peter faked his death once before.”

With wide eyes, Amaris stared at her twin. How had she not thought of this before? “What’s to stop him from doing it again?” she breathed. 

Sirius gave her a curt nod, happy she quickly understood what he meant. “Exactly. We need to get to him before he vanishes once again.”

“You’re right.” Amaris pulled away from her brother, spinning on her heel to leave. “I need to go speak with Moony.”

Behind her, Sirius gave her a knowing look that she couldn’t see. “Finally got him to come around?”

Shaking her head, Amaris glanced over her shoulder at her twin. “After months of convincing, yes.”

“Good. Now get out of here before it’s too late.”

With a wave, Amaris made her way to the edge of the clearing. “I’ll see you soon, hopefully with good news,” she called before transforming into Vixen and disappearing into the underbrush. 

Amaris had kept true to her word and immediately found Remus and together, they spent every free moment they had scouring the castle for Peter. They couldn’t let him slip through their fingers once again. They’d had to give up the night before as it’d gotten too late, and both were teetering on the edge of exhaustion. It was now the next night, and once again, Amaris and Lupin were prowling the halls together. As they rounded a corner, Filius Flitwick all but ran into them. “There you two are!” he called, his voice wild. “We’ve been looking all over for you two. Have you been informed yet?” The pair shared a confused glance before shaking their heads at Flitwick. “The castle must be searched once again. Sirius Black has attacked a student this time.” 

The color drained from Amaris’ face. “What? Filius, what happened?” Quickly, the half-goblin filled the pair in on the tale Ron had given them of Sirius slashing his bed curtains. Amaris quickly thanked Filius, and spun on her heel, ready to once again disappear to scream at her brother. Behind her, Remus was hot on her heels, refusing to let the woman out of his sight. 

As soon as they’d vanished into the darkness and no longer in view of Flitwick, Remus seized Amaris by the arm. He opened the closest door he could find and pulled her inside with him. Pulling out his wand, Remus lit the small broom closet the pair were shoved into. He saw the terror in Amaris’ eyes, but Remus was torn. “Not this time, Amaris. You’re not going to just disappear. Not until you tell me what the hell is going on here.” 

Amaris stared blankly at Remus. She couldn’t find her voice no matter what she tried. Her mouth opened and closed repeatedly, trying to say something, anything, but she couldn’t. “Merlin . . .” she finally whispered. “I don’t know Remus.” Amaris’ hands covered her face. “I told Sirius about Peter being dead, and now this happened.” Letting her hands fall to her sides, Amaris’ stare went hollow. “This is all my fault Remus. I shouldn’t have told him anything. I didn’t think that he’d go and do something like this.”

Remus’ hands grasped Amaris’ biceps loosely. Amaris’ steely eyes fell on Remus, but she didn’t see him. She was too lost in her own thoughts. “Vixen, calm down. This isn’t your fault. You couldn’t have known he’d do this.” Amaris gave a shaky nod, still not in complete control of herself. “Why do you think he’d attack as he did?”

“I don’t know, and the only way I’ll find out is if I beat it out of him.” Her eyes grew cold and dark. “That’s just what I plan on doing when I get my hands on him.”

Remus’ jaw clenched, for once, he wasn’t against the idea of Amaris letting loose on her twin. “I assume you’re going to go try and find him?”

Amaris nodded grimly. “I need to figure out what his plans were. Remus, if he did mean to harm anyone . . . I promise you I’ll do what I have to.” Lupin searched Amaris’ features for any sign of uncertainty. He only found defeat and grim determination. 

“He’s your brother, Vix. Do you really think you can do that?”

Cold grey eyes met somber green ones. “I’ll have to.” Amaris drew in a shaky breath. “If he’s going to harm anyone, I’m going to do whatever I need to in order to keep everyone here safe. Please, trust me, Moony.”

Remus gave her a curt nod. “I already told you, I trust you.” Lupin finally released Amaris. “Now, go. Find him. I’ll cover for you if anyone asks where you are.” Amaris pulled Remus into a quick, grateful hug. “Meet me in my quarters when you get back. We’ll talk then.” With that, Amaris transformed, and Lupin opened the door. In a flash of orange, Amaris streaked through the hallways and into the night. 

Amaris was furious, and Sirius knew it. He knew he’d messed up tonight, and there was nothing he would be able to say at this point to quell her anger. The only thing he could do was allow her to get it out of her system. Sirius was currently nursing his jaw that Amaris had thrown a solid right hook into moments ago. His twin closed in on him once again, shoving him backward. “What the hell Sirius?” she growled, being sure to keep her voice low. “Attacking Ron? For what? How can you possibly explain this one away?” Sirius waited, testing to see if his sister was finally done with her tirade. “Well, go on then, explain yourself. I’m giving you five seconds to say something before I hit you again.”

“I didn’t get into the castle with the intentions of attacking Ron,” Sirius stated hastily, not wanting to suffer another right hook. “It just sort of happened.”

A frustrated sound reverberated in Amaris chest. She took a few steps toward Sirius and shoved him again. He made no move to stop her as he knew he deserved it. “Just happened? How do you _just happen_ to slash somebody’s curtains?”

Sirius held his hands out to his twin. “If you calm down I’ll tell you. We don’t need the dementors to show up once again as I’m sure they’re out in full force looking for me right now.” With a huff, Amaris fell to the broken log that lay on the edge of the clearing. Warily, Sirius made his way over to her and sat beside her. “Vix, you aren’t the only one to come out here and speak with me.” Amaris was taken aback. Had Remus visited him? No, he would’ve told her if he had. “There’s a cat that frequently comes out here, and I’ve spoken with him. After you left yesterday, he came out here to tell me that Peter wasn’t really dead.”

Amaris shook her head. There was no way this was true. “So, you mean to tell me that Hermione’s cat, Crookshanks, comes all the way out here to talk with you?”

“Yes. He’s smart, ‘Maris. Knew right away that neither I, nor Peter, were what we appeared to be.” Amaris blew out a long breath. If Crookshanks was so smart, why hadn’t he ousted her as well? Thinking back, Amaris realized she’d never crossed paths with him as a fox. Maybe Sirius could be telling the truth. “We were right, Peter faked his own death, and I asked the cat to get me the password to Gryffindor Tower. When you didn’t come back yesterday, I feared the worst, and the cat gave me a slip of paper with all the passwords on it. With still no word from you, I decided to go in for myself and see. When I didn’t find Peter, I just acted out of rage.”

She couldn’t believe it. Amaris refused to believe it, but she had to admit, it was better than thinking Sirius was actually out for blood aside from Peter’s. “You know how crazy that sounds, right?” Sirius nodded, and Amaris groaned. “How do I know you aren’t lying to me to save yourself?”

Sirius couldn’t help the hurt, betrayed look that flashed in his eyes. “How can you say that? You’ve believed me this entire time, and now you don’t?”

“You could’ve easily hurt Ron.”

Sirius was unable to deny that fact. “But I didn’t, and as you said yourself, I could’ve easily done so.”

Amaris let out one last, long sigh before giving in. “I’ll trust you, on one condition. You need to promise me you won’t enter the castle again, under any circumstances. Moony and I are doing what we can.” Quickly, Sirius agreed to the terms, and Amaris decided her brother hadn’t truly meant to hurt anyone. If she was wrong about this, she wasn’t sure what she’d do. “Now, once again, I have to go clean up the mess you’ve made.” As Sirius muttered his apologies, Amaris didn’t pay him any mind, anger and disbelief still bubbling insider her. The last Sirius saw of his sister was a flash of orange and white as she vanished into the brush. 

As soon as Amaris was stopped by Flitwick, once more as she neared Remus’ room, she wished she’d remained a fox. “Black! There you are, we’ve been looking everywhere for you. Professor Dumbledore requests your presence in his office now.” Amaris’ shoulder sagged, and she knew then that she wouldn’t be getting much sleep that night. She hoped Remus wouldn’t stay up waiting for her return as she begrudgingly made her way to the Headmaster’s office.


	11. Marauder's Map

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's Sunday, but I won't have access to my computer tomorrow for the usual update, so here it is a day in advance!

Amaris stood before the gargoyle that guarded the spiral staircase that led to Professor Dumbledore’s office. With her heart in her throat, Amaris uttered the password, and the gargoyle came to life, revealing the passage it hid. Taking a deep breath, Amaris slowly made her way up the stairs, taking her sweet time. After what Sirius had done, was the Ministry back to take her in again? At least this time, she knew Sirius was safe. As she reached the top of the stairs and stepped inside the office, not one, but three faces turned to watch her enter. 

Meeting the guarded green eyes of Remus, Amaris gave him a questioning look. Remus gave nothing away, and Amaris wondered if they were back to square one. With a sullen sigh, Amaris peered over at the greasy man who sat in the chair opposite Remus. Narrowing her eyes at Snape, Amaris offered him a simple, “Just like old times, isn’t it Snape? Brings back great memories, being in here with you again.” 

From where he sat behind his desk, Dumbledore adjusted his half-moon spectacles, and spoke. “Miss Black, it has been brought to my attention that there have been concerns of your whereabouts tonight. Some of the staff were under the impression that both you and Mr. Lupin have been aiding your brother in sneaking into the castle.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Amaris sent Snape a heated glare. She knew he was the one causing a fuss over her and Remus. He just couldn’t let his grudge go, and she knew he never would. Amaris squared her shoulders and stood tall in the center of the office. “After being informed by Professor Flitwick of my brother’s actions, I did my duty as a Professor and searched the grounds like everyone else.” She tried her best, but Amaris couldn’t hide the sharp edge in her voice. 

There was a resounding scoff from where Snape sat. “Your story is completely corroborated by Mr. Lupin’s. I do believe there’s nothing more to look into here,” Dumbledore stated evenly before facing Snape. “Does this answer your questions, Severus?”

Indignantly, Snape stood, pointing a finger at Amaris and Remus. “Surely you can’t believe this Headmaster. They must have come up with an excuse ahead of time.”

Amaris’ head snapped in his direction. Her anger at her brother still hadn’t faded, and now, she found a new outlet for it. “Can’t let old grudges die, can you Snivellus?” she snapped. “My _brother_ got two of our best friends killed and murdered another one of them. Are you really that dense to believe either one of us would aid him in getting his hands on anyone in this school?” 

“I wouldn’t put it past you, Black.” Snape’s eyes flashed to where Remus sat silently watching the argument play out. “Nor you, Lupin. I’ve seen how much time the two of you spend together, probably plotting the next operation to sneak your brother into the castle.”

Dumbledore shifted, deciding to intervene at this point. He was well accustomed to the back and forth between the professors by this point, and many times he let it slide. “Severus, that’s quite the accusation to be making. Do you have any evidence to back it up?”

Severus remained silent, not having a shred of solid evidence he could use against either of them. Amaris gave him a smug look before turning to Dumbledore. “Headmaster, if I may speak my mind?”

The old man gave her a nod, and warned her, “Within bounds, Amaris.”

Amaris nodded in thanks before rounding in on Severus with a renewed fury. “Now, listen here, Snape." Dumbledore shut his eyes for a moment, knowing Amaris wasn't going to heed his words completely. "Harry is my godson, and you really think that I’d allow someone to lay a finger on him? You’re lucky I’ve held back from giving you a piece of my mind with how you treat him on a daily basis.” She shook her head in disgust. Amaris had been showing a renowned sense of self-control over the years as she watched Snape torment Harry. “Then, to drag both my name and Remus’ through the dirt because you have a _hunch_ that we’re assisting a serial killer into the castle. Merlin’s beard, Severus, can you get any crazier?” 

Snape’s face remained as stoic as ever, but there was a small twitch that pulled the corner of his lip downward into a sneer. “I just find it odd that now two of Sirius’ good friends are in the castle, and somehow, he broke out of Azkaban and keeps managing to find his way into the castle under our noses.”

“Since when is being friends and spending time together a cause for suspicion?” Amaris growled. 

Unwilling to sit by idly anymore, Remus finally spoke up. “Amaris and I weren’t even friends for over a decade because I was under the impression she was involved in the plot. That alone should be enough to prove to you my view of her brother.” Snape’s eyes flickered over to the werewolf, and his face twisted in disgust. “Just because Amaris and I cleared everything between the two of us doesn’t mean we’re aiding Sirius in anything.”

The three professors watched as Dumbledore rose from his chair. He clasped his hands together in a motion of finality. The trio finally quit glaring at one another long enough to hear what the Headmaster had to say. “I do believe there has been enough talk on the matter for tonight. Lupin and Black show no signs of being in line with Sirius, so I do believe there should be no more investigation into the matter. Should something else happen, we may revisit the topic, but until then, there will be no more accusations thrown around.” There were three begrudging nods. “Was there anything else that any of you feel needs to be brought to my attention?” When nobody made a move, Dumbledore finally smiled at all of them peacefully. “Then I do believe this meeting can be concluded.” 

Finally dismissed, Remus stood and walked out of the office beside Amaris. They trailed along behind Snape, and as soon as they passed the gargoyle once again, Snape stopped and turned to face the pair. “I’ll be watching both of you. If either of you do anything suspicious, I’ll be sure to find out.”

Amaris gave him her usual disgusted sneer. “You’ve already said that to me once this year, Snivellus. Since then, you still haven’t found a way to pin this on either of us. I do wish you luck though, not even the Ministry could pin anything on me, so if you can, that’s definitely a feat to go down in the books.” Content with Snape’s appalled expression, Amaris shoved her way past him, and on her heels, Remus slipped past Severus without a word. 

A week had passed since the incident with Sirius, and Amaris and Lupin wandered through the dark halls of the castle well after curfew. Remus had kept true to his promise to help her search for Pettigrew and joined her that night as he usually did. They still hadn’t found any trace of the rat, and they were both beginning to believe that he’d managed to successfully escape once again. As they neared a darkened crossroad, their quiet laughter over the memories of their school years immediately halted when they heard Snape’s voice drawl, “Reveal your secrets.” The faint glow of a wand could be seen from where they remained hidden behind the wall they’d almost stepped out from. “Read it.”

There was a pause, and when Harry’s voice echoed down the hall, Remus moved to intervene, but faltered when he realized what Harry was reading. “Messrs and Mses Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, and Vixen.” Fearing the map would be found out, Lupin took a step forward again, but Amaris grabbed his wrist, pulling him back. She shook her head and mouthed the words _Repelling Charm_ as Harry continued to read. “Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people’s business.”

Behind Remus, Amaris was already shaking with silent laughter. He gave her an exasperated look and bit back a tiny laugh as the Marauders dreams of Snape getting insulted by the map were finally coming true. “Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git.” Amaris’ hands now covered her face completely as she tried to contain herself. The only thing that would make this better for her would be seeing the look on Snape’s indignant face. “Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a Professor.” Oh, how Amaris wished her brother were here to witness the beauty of the situation. She glanced over at Lupin who was watching her with an amused gleam in his eyes. “Ms. Vixen,” Remus cocked an eyebrow at her as they both listened intently to Harry, “would like to remind Professor Snape that he should take the time to properly clean his undergarments.”

Amaris was absolutely overtaken with laughter as she remembered the many times Snape had been flipped upside down or sent sprawling across the lawn and his grimy underwear were on display. Remus lightly smacked her on the shoulder, but was laughing silently along with her now. “Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape a good night, and advises him to wash his hair, the slime-ball.” 

“Why you insolent, little child,” Severus growled. As Amaris tried to recollect herself, she nudged Lupin to finally intervene. Taking a steadying breath, Remus tried to clear his face of any trace of amusement and marched around the corner. 

Remus cleared his throat, catching both Snape and Harry’s attention. “Professor,” Remus stated easily. 

“Lupin,” Severus spat. “Out for a late-night stroll, are we? Enjoying the moonlight, I hope.” Snape shone the light from his wand downward, lighting up the small form of Vixen. “And it looks as though you’ve brought your . . . _pet_ along as well.”

Remus cast a surprised look down at Amaris who was sitting beside his foot. Ignoring the comment, Remus focused his attention on Harry and the still enraged Snape. “Care to explain just what’s going on here?” he asked.

Severus yanked the Marauders Map from Harry’s grasp, holding it close to his chest. “I’ve just confiscated this parchment from the boy. Seems to be full of dark magic which is your area of expertise, isn’t it?” There was a malice in Snape’s voice that was directed purely at Remus. Snape held the map toward Lupin who snatched it away from him. 

Glancing down at the crude insults that were still scrawled across the parchment, Lupin bit the inside of his lip to keep from laughing again. Amaris watched as Remus merely stared at the parchment for a moment, trying to come up with an easy lie to feed Snape. “Dark magic, you say? This is clearly nothing more than a parchment that insults anyone that tries to read it. I assume he got it from a joke shop.” Remus flashed Harry a quick glance that lasted a fraction of a second, warning him to keep quiet. 

There was a glint in Snape’s eye that spelled danger. “A joke shop? Wouldn’t it seem more likely he received it directly from one of the manufacturers?”

Remus scoffed, and Amaris crouched a little lower against the floor. “Come now Severus, you truly think he got it from _Mr. Wormtail_ or one of these other people?” Remus asked, flashing the script toward Severus once again. The werewolf laughed easily at the absurdity of the insinuation. 

Snape glanced at the scrawl for a moment before focusing on Remus again. “Surely not, but I do suspect Mr. Moony may have a role in this.” Snape’s eyes flashed down to Amaris who was now trying to hide behind Remus’ legs. “Or even Ms. Vixen. That fox seems to have grown rather fond of you Lupin. If I recall, you always did have a way with those creatures, didn’t you?”

“Now Professor,” Remus began, his expression suddenly guarded. “I don’t believe that matter has anything to do with this.” He once again held up the map. “Harry, do you know any of these people?” Harry quickly denied any association with the Marauders, and rightfully so. “Very well. I think that settles that. Now, come along Harry. I do believe it’s past curfew.” As Snape reached forward, trying to retrieve the map from Lupin, Remus quickly pulled it away and tucked it into his robes. Turning on his heel, Lupin marched back the way he came, now with both Harry and Amaris in tow. 

The trio walked along the halls in silence, until finally, they reached Remus’ office. He hadn’t wanted to say anything to Harry in the halls incase Snape was still lurking somewhere, trying to oust him and Amaris. Lupin marched to his desk, withdrawing the map and setting it on the wooden surface. Amaris quickly leaped onto it as well, sitting beside the map, staring down at it, pleased with her handiwork. “Professor-” Harry began, only to be cut off by Lupin.

“I don’t want to hear any explanations or excuses, Harry,” Remus said sharply. From where she remained, Amaris watched curiously as Remus folded his arms, turning to give Harry a stern glance. “I know that map,” Remus pointed to the parchment on the desk, “was confiscated from a pair of students many years ago by Mr. Filch.” Harry sent his professor a surprised glance at the fact he knew what the parchment really was. “Yes, of course I know it’s a map, Harry. No, I don’t care how you came to get your hands on it, but I am _astounded_ you didn’t turn it in immediately.” Remus shook his head, moving to glance at the Marauders Map once again. He couldn’t believe the map had resurfaced after all this time. “Do you need reminding of what happened last time a student had important information about the castle?” Harry shook his head quickly. “I didn’t think so. Now, just so you know, I’m going to be confiscating the map for your own good, and I won’t be covering for you again.”

Amaris casually laid down on the desk, watching Harry mull over everything Remus had just thrown at him. She hadn’t expected Remus to get this angry about it all, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized they could easily be found out with the map floating around. Amaris could’ve been spotted at any time as a fox, or even worse, meeting with her brother. “Why did Snape think the manufacturers gave me the map?” Harry’s question pulled Amaris from her reverie, and Lupin hesitated.

“Well, that’s because these mapmakers would want nothing more than to lure you out of the school.” Remus spared a quick glance back at Amaris who cocked her head to the side curiously. “I’m sure they would’ve thought it very amusing to do so.” Amaris snorted in response to his words. 

Harry was intrigued by the way Remus was talking about the mapmakers. “Professor Lupin, did you know them?”

Once again, Remus hesitated for a split second. “You could say we’ve met a few times.” Amaris wished more than anything that she was human in that moment. If she were, she would’ve given Remus flak for his comment. Instead, Amaris was only able to watch silently as Lupin raked a scarred hand through his sandy hair. “Harry, I need you to understand that Amaris and I can’t protect you from what lies outside the castle walls if you’re sneaking around behind our backs.”

“You mean Sirius Black, don’t you?” Harry asked quietly. 

“Yes, of course,” Remus said almost too quickly. Harry seemed to think nothing of it, and Remus carried on. He fixed Harry with a disappointed, scolding look. “I would’ve thought by now that what you’ve been through with the dementors already would’ve had a bit more of an effect on you. Your parents gave their lives to keep you safe, and this is quite the way to repay their sacrifice.” From where she lounged, Amaris gave Remus’ hand that had come to rest on the desk a gentle nudge with her nose. Lupin ignored the gesture. “Running amok in the castle, and Merlin only knows where else, doing as you please. I would’ve hoped better from you, Harry.”

Still fuming, Remus turned his back on Harry, signaling he was properly dismissed. Remus knew he should escort Harry back to Gryffindor Tower, but he knew that would only lead to more reprimanding. Silently, Harry left the man’s office, feeling upset with himself for disappointing Lupin as he had. Alone once again, Amaris slid from the desk and hit the floor with a quiet thump. Returning to herself, she placed a single hand on top of Remus’. “You didn’t have to be so hard on him, Moony,” she said lightly. 

Remus shifted to face Amaris. “We’re just lucky he didn’t see you or your brother on the map. If he did, we’d be in a world of trouble.”

Chewing on her bottom lip idly, Amaris knew she’d been extremely lucky. Had Snape not tried to open the map, Harry surely would’ve noticed the fox beside Remus labeled as herself. “I know,” Amaris said finally. “I’m also pretty sure that Snape is onto us now though. More than before at least. I don’t know how long he’s had this new theory, but it seems like he knows all about Moony and Vixen.”

“I do believe you’re right about that, which means we need to be even more careful now.” He fixed Amaris with a reprimanding look like he’d done to Harry moments earlier. “That means no more tormenting Snape as Vixen. Can’t have you being sent away again for being an unregistered Animagus.”

For a single moment, Amaris’ face pulled into a pout, but it quickly faded into a wry smirk. “I could always beat him over the head with a blunt object to knock him out and obliviate him,” Amaris said coyly.

There was a moment of silence as Remus studied Amaris, debating if she was joking or not. Judging by her growing smirk at the idea of getting to lay hands on Snape, she was dead serious. “Amaris, you better not,” Lupin warned her. 

The woman rolled her eyes dramatically, throwing her arms out to the side. A low, frustrated groan slipped past her lips. “First, you wouldn’t let me set him on fire, then you yell at me for starting a hex war, now, this.” Amaris folded her arms across her chest with a theatrical flair. “You never let me have any fun, Moony.”

Remus shook his head at her, not budging on his decision to disallow her from harming Snape. “That’s because your idea of fun is nothing short of barbaric.” 

“If you say so,” Amaris drawled slowly. She turned to face the desk again, plucking the map that still boasted the insults directed at Snape on its surface off the desk. “On the brightside though, at least we have the map back.” Amaris flashed the writing at Remus, her face holding an amused grin. “How do you think Harry managed to get it? Filch stole it from us so long ago.” 

Both of them thought hard for a moment, trying to picture Harry stealing the map from Filch, but they couldn’t see that happening. Who else in the castle would be bold enough to do such a thing? Together, both of them muttered, “The twins.” 

“What is it with twins and causing problems everywhere they go?” Remus asked, giving Amaris an adoring nudge. 

Amaris held the map against her chest, and gasped lightly in mock annoyance. “We just operate differently than you normal people do.” There was a twinkle in her eye as she smirked once again at Remus. “Do you even qualify as normal?”

Pulling the map from Amaris’ grasp, he gave the woman a light shove. “Very funny, Vixen.” His eyes fell to the parchment in his grasp. “What do you suppose we do with the map?”

“Obviously, we use it to sneak around the castle once again. I can also use it to spy on Snape and see what he’s really been up to . . .” Amaris trailed off, staring at the Marauders Map with an awed expression. “Wait, the map. Remus, we have the map!” she called, a single idea forming in her mind. She held her hand out, urging Remus to hand it over once again. 

Lupin did so, watching Amaris curiously. “Yes, Amaris, I’m well aware of that fact.”

Amaris wordlessly rushed behind Remus’ desk, placing the parchment on top of it. She retrieved her wand and pointed it downward. Hurriedly, she uttered the password, and her eyes scanned the burgundy print that began forming on the parchment before her. Sparing a second to look up at Remus, she asked, “Well, are you just going to stand there looking confused, or are you going to help me find a rat?”

Realization dawned on the werewolf, and he moved to stand at the front of his desk, peering upside down at the map that now took up the entirety of the wooden surface. Together, they scoured the entirety of the castle, but came up empty handed. “Maybe we just missed him,” Amaris whispered desperately. He had to be in the castle somewhere, Peter can’t have already made an escape. Amaris yanked Remus’ chair away from the desk and fell into it, her eyes scanning once again over the map. 

The pair stayed up well into the night, watching the unusually still map. Finally, Remus gave up for the time being and disappeared into his quarters for a moment to change into something more comfortable. When he finished, he opened the door that led to his office and stepped through. Amaris was still hunched over the map, her head resting in her hands. Her eyes drooped heavily, slipping shut every now and then, only for her to jolt awake once again. Remus moved behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders lightly. “Come on Amaris, it’s late,” he said tiredly. Amaris weakly shook her head, not once taking her eyes off the parchment. 

“What if he appears, and I’m not here to see it?” 

Remus sank down to be at eye level with the stubborn woman. “Vix, he hasn’t appeared yet, and I doubt he will tonight. If you don’t get some sleep, do you really think you’ll be able to do anything against him?” Remus watched as Amaris’ will to stay awake began to wane. His hands slipped over hers, grabbing them softly. “I’ll keep the map here in my office, and you can come check it whenever you’d like. I’ll glance at it whenever I can.” Finally, Amaris gave in. She nodded, and Remus pulled her out of the chair. Releasing a single hand, he led her toward his bed, and as soon as they collapsed into it, both professors fell asleep.


	12. Convicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm currently on vacation, and I totally forgot it was Friday! But, as promised, here's the new chapter <3

February had long passed, and March had almost come and gone. It was the last weekend of the month, and Amaris, like always as of late, sat at Remus’ desk. The Marauders map was unfurled, and she sat watching it for any changes. Behind her, the bedroom door opened, and Remus stepped through. His shoulders sagged slightly at the sight of Amaris still hunched over the map. She’d become obsessed with keeping an eye on it, sure Peter would soon reappear. Not only did Amaris have to worry about finding the rat, but Buckbeak’s trial was soon approaching, and she’d already promised Hagrid she would attend it with him. 

Remus stood behind the woman, looking down at the single book and sheets of parchment that rested carefully on top of the map. Amaris had already written several pages to defend Buckbeak against whatever the board was going to throw at him. As her eyes scanned over the map again, her quill that was poised over her most recent work dripped ink steadily onto the parchment which soaked it in greedily. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Remus gently pulled the quill from her grasp and placed it back into its rightful place. Startled, Amaris spun to face him with a small shocked sound. “Bloody hell Remus, you could’ve made a noise or something instead of scaring me half to death.”

“You wouldn’t have noticed it anyway with how absorbed into your work you were,” Remus replied. 

Amaris gave a light sigh. She felt bad for pushing Remus to the side like she had been recently, but she was just so overwhelmed with everything going on. “I’m sorry, Moony. I know I haven’t been myself recently, but with the trial coming up and no sign of Peter anywhere . . .” she trailed off, bringing her hands to try and rub the stress from her face. 

Lupin gently grabbed her wrists, pulling her hands away from Amaris’ face so he could look her in the eyes. “It’s quite alright Vix, I understand. You’ve got a lot on your plate right now, and I can’t fault you for being stressed.” 

Amaris' eyes spelled remorse. She hated that they hadn't been able to rightfully spend time together aside from when she finally drug herself off to bed. "I know, but I still feel bad," she whispered.

A sly look crossed the werewolf's face for a second before it vanished. Amaris watched him curiously, and Remus gave her a coy smile. "Then why don't you make it up to me?"

"And how do you suppose I do that?" Amaris narrowed her eyes in distrust. She knew all too well that Remus had a mischievous side, and that concerned her.

Lupin let her worry for a minute before finally answering. "By taking a break."

"Remus, I can't," Amaris sighed. She glanced down at the sheets of empty parchment that heavily outnumbered the one's she'd completely covered in her scrawl. "I've got so much to write still, and-"

Her words were cut off by soft lips pressing firmly against her own. Amaris' eyes fluttered shut, and she instantly kissed Remus back. Her hands moved to cup his cheeks; her fingers ghosting over the long scars. To her dismay, Remus pulled away all too soon and gave her a firm look. "No more excuses. You're taking the day off and that's final."

Lupin moved to pile all of Amaris' work in the corner of his desk. Amaris grabbed at his wrists to try and stop him, but it was no use. "Moony . . ." The woman was silenced by a hard look. Remus hid the Marauder's Map away, and pulled the reluctant Amaris from his chair. Amaris began dragging her feet to slow Remus down as he continued removing her from his office. "Where are we going?" Amaris asked, pouting heavily.

As the door to his classroom was opened, Remus let go of Amaris' wrist and placed a guiding hand on the small of her back. "The Three Broomsticks. I know you won't turn away an opportunity for drinks."

Amaris was silent for a moment, shutting the door behind her as Remus led her through the hall. "You're right, but only a few. Then I have to finish Buckbeak's defense."

Victorious, Remus grinned down at the shorter woman. "Of course, now come along. You're long overdue for your monthly whiskey binge." Amaris began sputtering, trying to defend herself, but she knew it was no use.

The pair spent the day, and most of the evening passing time in a cloud of bliss and whiskey. What had started off as a few drinks had quickly turned into more. Remus had been right, and Amaris thoroughly needed the relief of quality time with him. When they'd both stumbled back to the castle, Amaris was a giggling mess, and Remus had to support her for most of the way home.

~

April twentieth finally rolled around, and Amaris was reduced to a stressed out bundle of nerves. It was early in the morning, and the sun hadn’t even made an appearance yet. In her quarters, Amaris rooted through her closet trying to find something appropriate to wear that would make her seem more elegant and refined than she actually was. Pulling out a long, floor length black dress, she sighed before throwing it onto her bed into the small pile of possibilities. When she found nothing else aside from tee shirts and sweaters, Amaris groaned and moved to look at her options. Settling on the dress, she quickly stepped into it, and glanced at herself in the full length mirror that sat in the corner of the room. 

It looked like she was about to attend a funeral in the high collared, long sleeve dress, but at least she looked presentable. Running her hands through her dark curls that decided to be abnormally unruly that day, she let out a single huff. They wouldn’t do. Hesitantly, she used magic to straighten the curls out. Tucking the stray hairs that fell over her eyes behind her ears, she stared at herself in the mirror. Amaris had never really paid much mind to her hair, and never had she removed the curls she’d come to know and love. It was almost as though a stranger was staring back at her from the confines of the mirror. The woman in the mirror mimicked her movements as Amaris’ fingers trailed through the ends of her hair that almost reached the small of her back. Taking a deep breath, she stepped away from her reflection and out of her bedroom. 

Remus, who had been waiting patiently in her office to see her off to the trial, glanced over when he heard the door creak open. Amaris gave a small twirl before asking, “How do I look? Is it too much?”

The werewolf let his eyes trail over her slowly. As he did so, Amaris shifted uncomfortable in the silence. “You look great,” he finally said, and Amaris visibly relaxed. She made her way over to where Remus still sat and collapsed into his lap. Instantly, his hand moved to run through her now smooth black hair. It was odd seeing her without her signature wild hair, but he had to admit, he liked it. “I’m sure you’re going to do great today.” 

Amaris let her head fall against Remus’ shoulder. “I thought so too, but apparently Lucius is going to be there. You know how he can be. I’m starting to think this is going to be impossible.”

“Come now, Vixen, don’t think like that. You’ve worked day and night to write out everything you’ll need,” Remus said, trying to lift the woman’s spirits. He placed a soft kiss to the top of her head. “Everything will be just fine in the end with your help.”

Nodding, Amaris glanced up at Remus and planted a chaste kiss on his lips before standing. “You’re right. No matter what happens, I’ll make sure Buckbeak makes it out of this.”

Remus move to stand now as well. “There’s the stubborn woman I know and love.”

With a small smile, Amaris said, “I just needed a little encouragement. I should probably be off though. Hagrid’s most likely waiting for me.” The pair shared one last hug and kiss before walking out of the office. Going their separate ways, Amaris gave Lupin a wave before disappearing. 

Sure enough, Hagrid had been standing outside his house waiting for Amaris to show. He’d done his best to clean up, but he still looked unruly. When he saw the woman approaching, Hagrid greeted her with a shaky voice. He was more nervous than she had been earlier, and nothing Amaris could say would soothe him. Together, the pair walked in silence toward the edge of the school grounds so Amaris could disapparate and take both of them to London where Buckbeak was already waiting. 

When they arrived, Hagrid pulled out several pieces of parchment and showed them to Amaris. “‘Ermione helped write notes fer me,” he explained as Amaris scanned the pages. Having been composed by a teenager, they were extremely well written, and combined with her own notes, Amaris was sure they’d be fine. Together, they marched into the room where everyone was already seated, preparing to begin the trial. 

Amaris couldn’t have been more wrong. The trial had been long and boring, everyone taking their time to deliberate and explain their reasons for the meeting. She could only watch in silence as Hagrid stood before them, fumbling his words and making a fool of himself as he shook so bad he lost his grip on the notes. Every member on the board looked displeased at this, and it would be up to her giving a stellar defense to make it out of this okay. When Hagrid had finished, Lucius piped up, calling him a bumbling idiot, and when he noticed Amaris moving to give her piece, he remarked more harshly about her. Amaris fought to bite back any comment as Lucius called her a convict and a murderer that was only walking free because of Dumbledore. 

After she was done speaking, she noted the fact that everyone before her seemed deep in thought. Relieved it seemed to have gone well, Amaris reclaimed her seat, and finally, Lucius was able to refute every point the pair had made. He did so, interjecting more demeaning comments about Hagrid and Amaris. Laced throughout, he gave small threatening phrases. The board’s decision was thoroughly swayed by his words. After a small bit of deliberation, the committee came to their conclusion. Buckbeak was to be executed for his crimes against Malfoy. He was allowed to return to Hogwarts to spend the remainder of his days with Hagrid and Amaris. Together, the three of them returned to the school grounds. 

Hagrid and Amaris walked side by side, grim defeat weighing on their shoulders. Buckbeak trailed along behind them. “We have a chance to appeal their decision,” Amaris muttered, staring at the ground. “With Lucius pulling the strings though, I don’t think we stand much of a chance.” The reality of the situation finally sank in, and Amaris’ head snapped to face Hagrid. “I won’t let this happen. Malfoy deserved what he got for being an annoying little shit that does as he pleases. Buckbeak won’t die for reacting how he did. Not on my watch.”

“‘Maris,” Hagrid said sadly. “There ain’t anythin’ we can do.”

Amaris went silent for a moment. Her mind raced, trying to come up with a plan. “We could set him free,” she suggested.

Hagrid shook his head at the idea. “They’d know it was us,” he grumbled brokenly. 

A beautiful idea began blossoming in her mind, and Amaris kept her mouth shut about it. She’d need a hand, but there was a way she could make it work. Amaris just needed to wait until they saw Hagrid once again for the appeal to put her plan in action. As they neared Hagrid’s home, the pair split apart, and Amaris went to find Remus. 

“So how’d it go?” Remus asked as Amaris stepped into his office. He could tell from Amaris’ sullen disposition that it hadn’t gone in their favor.

Amaris sighed, falling into the shabby loveseat. Staring at the ceiling, she ran her hands over her face. “Worse than I figured actually. Buckbeak was sentenced to death.” There was a long silence as what Amaris said sank in. “Typical Malfoy,” she spat angrily. In the presence of Lupin, she could finally let out her hatred for their entire family. “Knows full well that his brat of a son was in the wrong, but still put him on a pedestal in front of the committee. Not to mention the image he put in their minds of Hagrid and I, or the threats he threw their way.”

There was a small dip in the couch as Remus sat on the edge of the furniture, peering down warily at Amaris. She moved her hands and met his gaze, eyes burning with absolute hatred. “Need to talk about it?” he asked lightly, knowing full well Amaris would rant on about the trial anyway. 

“He called Hagrid a bumbling fool in front of everyone.” Remus shook his head in disgust. “That’s not even the best part. He brought up my brother and everything that happened. Told them I shouldn’t even be allowed to teach the students. Went on for a few minutes calling me a safety hazard, convict, murderer, you name it.” Amaris watched as Lupin’s eyes darkened, and he stood, pacing a few times as she continued on. “Even went as far to say I belong in Azkaban with Sirius. Oh, and he insinuated that I helped him escape.” 

When she was done, Remus paused, spinning to face Amaris. “And the committee just let him get away with that?”

Amaris nodded slowly, face twisted with rage. “He had them in his pocket the entire time. Hell, I’m lucky they didn’t bring the Aurors in to cart me away by the time he was done.”

“So, now because of him Buckbeak is going to die?”

Mutely, Amaris shook her head. “You know I’m not going to let that happen. Malfoy isn’t going to win this one.”

There was an odd twinkle in Remus’ eye, and Amaris knew at once that he was on her side. “What do you plan on doing?” Amaris smirked, informing him of the plan she’d concocted to set Buckbeak free. 

Amaris shut the door to her office, having just returned from a risky meeting with her brother. It was the middle of the day, and it was now early June. Buckbeak’s execution was scheduled for that evening, and she’d just finished running over the plan one last time with Sirius. Now, all that was left to do was wait out the short time until exams were finished for the day, have a quick meeting with Moony, and then the plan would be in action. Falling into her chair, Amaris let out a slow breath. Things could quickly go wrong later, as Amaris had spotted Fudge milling about the grounds, no doubt there for the execution. 

Amaris’ head snapped to the door as a sharp pounding on it reverberated through her office. Warily, she moved to open in, and Harry all but fell into the room. A single hand shot out, catching the boy before he could hit the floor, and Amaris righted him. Worriedly, she asked, “Harry? Is everything alright?”

The teen panted heavily, having just run from the Divination classroom to her office. “Amaris, your brother, Sirius . . .” he trailed off, trying to catch his breath. 

Amaris quickly slammed the door shut, guiding Harry to one of the chairs. She forced him to sit, and she kneeled in front of him, her steely eyes swirling with unrecognizable emotions. “What about him?” Had he been caught? Surely he wasn’t stupid enough to do anything stupid with Fudge wandering around. 

“Professor Trelawney, after my exam, she went mad and started saying these things in a weird voice.” Amaris did what she could to hide the panic bubbling under the surface and motioned Harry to continue. “She said something about Voldemort rising again, and his servant . . . being chained for twelve years and setting out to rejoin him. You said Sirius was imprisoned for twelve years right?” Amaris’ eyes went dark, not due to Harry’s insinuation, but at the fact that she knew who the prophecy was truly about. Blinking furiously, she nodded. “And he worked with the Dark Lord. Sirius is going to raise Voldemort tonight.”

Standing, Amaris moved to loom behind her desk, leaving Harry to watch her from where he sat. “Harry, I highly doubt Sirius could achieve such a feat,” Amaris said coolly. When Harry opened his mouth to argue with her, Amaris cut him off instantly. “But, I will speak with somebody about what you’ve heard. Don’t worry, I’m sure it will get handled.” Harry stood, still watching Amaris intently. “I’d suggest you keep quiet about this as we don’t need to stir up trouble. Now, we should both be on our way.” Amaris moved to usher Harry from the room. Before she opened the door, she promised him, “I’ll let you know what I hear.” 

Satisfied with her promise, Harry stepped through the door as she opened it. Amaris followed him, closing the door behind her before heading directly to Lupin’s office to tell him about the prophecy. 

Amaris paced in front of the werewolf as he mulled over what she’d told him. Both of them reached the same conclusion that Peter was still alive and about to rush back to Voldemort’s side. They may have lost their chance to get him, but Amaris had other things to worry about at that moment. It was now late afternoon, and she needed to meet Sirius soon. She fixed Remus with an apologetic look. “I need to be off now, Moony. Pads will be waiting for me.”

Remus gave her a single glance before closing the small distance between them. He wrapped his arms around Amaris tightly as though he expected her to vanish at any moment. “Promise me you’ll come back this time,” he pleaded with her. 

Amaris gave him a lopsided grin. “I promise. If anything starts to go south, we’ll get out of there. And besides, nobody will think anything of two canines wandering about.” She stood on her toes, bringing herself to almost eye level with the werewolf. “You won’t lose me again. I’ll meet you back here when it’s done. Plus, you have the map and can watch what’s going on. Everything will be fine.” Amaris placed a single kiss to Remus’ lips. 

He kissed her back passionately before reluctantly pulling away. Remus had to trust that she’d return, and Amaris was right, he would be able to watch everything on the map. Feeling a little better, he gave Amaris one last squeeze before releasing her. “Be safe. I’ll see you soon.” Amaris nodded, backing away from him slowly as she gave him a reassuring smile. Finally, she spun on her heel and transformed into a fox. Remus opened the door, releasing her into the halls. He watched anxiously as she vanished. Moving back into his office, Remus withdrew the map and revealed its contents, watching Amaris make her way through the castle. 

Amaris galloped across the open grounds, making a mad dash for the woods. Sure enough, Sirius was wandering about their clearing idly, waiting for his sister to appear. Returning to themselves for a quick moment, the pair smiled at each other. “Just like old times, isn’t it?” Sirius commented, grinning at his sister. Finally, they were working together to cause havoc, and he’d missed times like this. 

“In a way,” Amaris commented. “Though, usually we weren’t doing anything this extreme.” Watching Sirius intently, Amaris asked, “Ready to go set a convict free right under the Minister’s nose?”

Sirius gave a hearty laugh. “Do you even need to ask that?”

“Good point. Let’s get a move on before we’re too late.” Still laughing, the two of them morphed into canines, and Amaris led the way. Sirius followed along behind her as they made their way to Hagrid’s. They ran through the forest, vaulting over logs, and dipping beneath low hanging branches. When the pair neared the edge of the forest, they could see Buckbeak laying on the ground, and the Minister was following Dumbledore toward Hagrid’s. Behind them, two men Amaris had never seen before trailed along. The four of them glanced at Buckbeak, and it was now or never. 

As Amaris stepped out of the woods, the small parade of death reached Hagrid’s door, and Amaris paused as she heard a door open. Behind Hagrid’s hut, she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione step out, and Hagrid shooed them away before disappearing into his home. She cocked her head to the side, watching intently. Hermione threw the familiar cloak over their shoulders, and the teens vanished. Shaking her head, Amaris turned to face Buckbeak, and froze. She managed to lock eyes with Dumbledore. The old wizard sent her a wink and smiled before Hagrid opened the door. The four men were ushered inside, and Amaris was left to the task at hand. 

Before her, Buckbeak glanced warily at her, but slowly, she approached him. The shaggy dog finally emerged from the shadow of the woods, and together, the pair slowly crept toward the hippogriff. Unbeknownst to the twins, they were being watched by three awed students. From where they hid, they could see the two animals converge on Buckbeak, both trying to remove his tether. The fox did her best to coax the hippogriff to stand, but he made no move to follow her lead. At the end of the rope, the dog was trying his hardest to undo the knot with his mouth. “Harry, we need to get out of here, it’s the grim,” Ron hissed. Both animals' heads snapped in the direction of the sound, and Hermione could be heard shushing him. 

Now fully aware of their presence, the twins went back to what they were doing. Finally, Sirius managed to rip the rope free, and all that was left to do was get Buckbeak into the woods. Using the rope as a lead, Sirius backed toward the woods, trying to drag the massive creature along with him. Amaris moved closer, and nudged Buckbeak in the side, willing him to move. A sudden thud behind her had Amaris whirling around, but she saw nothing. Curiously, she moved over to see what had happened. There was a hiss of pain from in front of her, and Amaris knew it had been the trio. With a huff, she began to make her way back to where she was needed, but she paused, noticing the dead ferrets that now lay on the ground. 

Somehow, the students had snuck past them and without being noticed, freed the dead animals. Gratefully, Amaris scooped one into her mouth, cringing at the taste. She dropped it on the ground in front of the hippogriff who nudged it with his beak before accepting the offering. Amaris happily made her way back to the pile of ferrets and grabbed another. Instead of giving it to Buckbeak, she waved it in front of him. He snapped his beak at her, trying to steal the food away from the fox. Amaris danced backward, narrowly dodging being bitten. Finally, Buckbeak stood. He followed Amaris along, and together, the three of them made their way into the forest. 

When they deemed they’d gone far enough into the woods, Sirius wound the rope around the thickest tree he could find. In his current state, he’d be unable to tie the rope off, so the pair merely hoped flipping a rock onto the end of the lead would be enough to keep Buckbeak from escaping. Amaris finally dropped the ferret to the ground, and it was gone in seconds. Content with their work, Amaris yipped at Sirius, signaling him to follow her once again. The pair made their way toward the edge of the forest. Amaris hoped they’d find the trio still hanging around. 

With the invisibility cloak, it would definitely be a feat. The pair prowled the edge of the forest, patience beginning to wane quickly. In the distance, the screech of a rat could be heard.


	13. The Shrieking Shack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap. Only one chapter left of this part! I might do a Wednesday upload and do a double upload with the next part. Let me know what you all want!

Together, Amaris and Sirius rushed toward the source of the screeching. Sirius took the lead, bolting in front of his sister as hushed whispers soon drifted toward them. Amaris lurked behind her twin as they stood at the edge of the forest, listening to the hushed conversation. Sirius lowered his big black head toward his sister and huffed. Amaris immediately understood what she was to do, and Amaris pranced out of the forest. She could only see small flashes of the students as they tried to remain hidden under James’ all too familiar invisibility cloak. Yipping playfully, she sauntered toward them and began trotting in circles around the trio, trying to halt their steps and pull the cloak from their bodies at the same time. “Layla,” she heard Hermione hiss. “Layla, go away.” Ignoring the girl, Amaris grasped the cloak in her teeth and pulled. Before she could unveil them completely, there was a soft thump, and a small rat darted across the grass. 

Ron quickly unveiled himself and dashed forward, scooping his pet off the ground and retreated to join Harry and Hermione again. It was at that moment that Sirius came barreling out of the woods, a snarling, barking mess. Sirius aimed to grab Peter, but missed, colliding into Ron. The pair tumbled to the ground, and Sirius’ momentum had him rolling into Harry and Hermione. The force of the impact sent the pair falling backward. Glancing over his shoulder, Sirius saw Ron cowering on the ground, grasping Scabbers as tightly as he could. With a gruff bark, Sirius latched onto Ron’s leg and began dragging him off toward the Whomping Willow. “Ron!” Harry and Hermione yelled they tried to pull themselves off the ground and regain their footing to chase after the pair. Before Harry made it a single step, Amaris was in front of the boy, growling viciously. “Get out of the way!” Harry yelled as he shoved Amaris away with his foot, and she let out a small yelp. Shaking out her fur, Amaris dashed in front of Harry and dove into the secret tunnel beneath the willow.

As soon as she made it into the Shrieking Shack, she saw her brother already back in his human form lurking in the shadows, and Ron was laying on the decrepit bed. Amaris transformed back into her normal form, and Ron began sputtering. “P-Professor?! What are you? Behind you! It’s Sirius!” Ron pointed behind Amaris at where Sirius was watching them silently. When Amaris made no move to attack her brother, Ron’s face contorted in confusion. “You’ve really been helping him all along, haven’t you? You promised us we’d all be safe from him!”

Amaris held up a hand to silence Ron. “And you are Ronald. This isn’t how it seems.” Not glancing away from Ron and Scabbers, Amaris took a step backwards, and backhanded Sirius in the chest. “You weren’t supposed to hurt any of them,” she scolded him.

“I was aiming for the rat, but really, it’s quite convenient seeing as Harry was already on his way in here to save the boy,” Sirius replied, with little remorse in his tone. He was finally no more than ten feet away from Peter, and finally, he could be free. That was the only thought that circled in his mind.

Exasperated, Amaris shook her head at her twin. “Hand over the rat, Ron,” she demanded coldly, holding her hand toward him expectantly.

“Ron!” Hermione’s voice echoed through the small room, and Sirius spun on his heel. Moments later Harry and Hermione burst through the open doorway and had their wands pointed at both Amaris and her brother. Sirius quickly disarmed both of them using Ron’s stolen wand he’d hidden up his sleeve and kicked their wands towards his sister. Quickly, Amaris knelt, scooping both wands into her right hand.

Both teens looked at her pleadingly. “Amaris, quick, give us our wands!” Harry called to Amaris.

Shaking her head, Amaris gave the boy a pitiful look. “I’m sorry, but I can’t.” Harry’s eyes widened in confusion. “Not yet at least.”

“Professor Black?” Hermione questioned, peering over Harry’s shoulder, her voice shaking. The realization of what was going on began to sink in, and Hermione’s eyes grew dark with betrayal. “You’ve been helping him this entire time. How could you? You knew he wanted to kill Harry, and you’ve been aiding him!” Hermione paused, connecting all the dots. “You were the one that kept letting him in the castle. You’ve lied to us all along to make us believe you were on our side!”

Finally, the web of lies she’d created was collapsing in on her. “Would everybody just calm down?!” Amaris shouted wildly. As she turned to face Ron once again, she fell flat against the floor as Harry tackled her from behind. Sirius shouted his sister’s name, but knew he couldn’t use magic against the boy. “Sirius, don’t!” Amaris shouted, confirming what he was already thinking. Harry wrestled the wands free from Amaris’ unyielding grasp. Still on top of his professor, Harry moved to face Sirius, quickly disarming him. Amaris scuttled away from him, slowly rising to her feet. 

Harry kept his wand trained on Sirius, backing him into a corner, and as he passed Hermione, the boy tossed the girl’s wand to her. In a flash, Hermione was closing in on Amaris, wand pointed angrily at her. Amaris now stood no chance of grabbing her wand from her robes without risking being hexed. Admitting defeat, Amaris raised her empty hands into the air. “Now, Hermione, we don’t want to hurt you,” Amaris stated lowly, trying to appear unthreatening. 

Inching her wand closer to Amaris’ throat, Hermione screamed at her professor, “Shut up!” Surprised by the outburst, Amaris’ mouth snapped shut, and she risked a glance over to where Harry was holding his own wand at her twin.

“You,” Harry muttered, anger finally boiling over. “You got my parents killed. It’s your fault they’re dead.”

“Harry, don’t do anything stupid,” Ron pleaded from where he was now trying to haul himself off the mattress. “If you two want to kill Harry, you’re going to have to kill us first.”

Not glancing in his direction, Sirius berated Ron. “Lie down boy. You’re in no shape to be moving. You’ll make that leg worse than it already is.” Sirius lowered his hands slightly, but still kept them in Harry’s view. “Now, Harry. I never meant for that to happen. You have to believe me.” Sirius’ intense grey eyes flickered over to Amaris. “Tell him Vixen, he knows you more than he knows me.”

Amaris glanced down at Hermione who was glaring at her, silently begging her to speak out of line. “I’m not exactly in any position to speak my mind right now, Padfoot.” Amaris leaned back into the wall as Hermione pressed the tip of her wand against Amaris’ throat. If only Amaris could just grab the girl’s wrist, she could easily disarm her in a moment.

“Listen to me, I promise you all, there will only be one murder here tonight,” Sirius said bluntly, but was forced further back against the wall by Harry advancing on him.

Amaris swallowed hard, Hermione’s wand painfully obvious as she did so. “Stop being dramatic Sirius, now isn’t the time for your theatrics. Just tell them already!” There was another harsh jab against her windpipe that once again silenced Amaris. She needed to wait for just the right moment when Hermione was distracted, but she feared if she waited too long, it would be too late. 

“Only one?” Harry shouted, his voice quaking with the rage that stirred within him. “Mine, right? You didn’t care much last time when you slaughtered all those muggles. You probably helped him that night, didn’t you Amaris? What’s the difference in adding two more to the list tonight?”

The relationship she’d worked so hard over the last year with Harry was now in shambles, and Amaris couldn’t take it. “Damn it, Harry, if you would just calm down and listen.” The wand at Amaris’ throat silenced her as it kept doing, and Amaris’ grey eyes bored holes into Hermione.

Unfazed, Hermione glared daggers at her professor. “If you wish to keep your ability to speak, I’d suggest you keep your mouth shut,” Hermione threatened. Amaris grit her teeth, and her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

“You killed my parents,” Harry spat, fury dripping from his words.

“I don’t deny it,” Sirius said solemnly. With a bellow, Harry slammed Sirius against the wall, forgoing magic. He dropped his wand, and his fist swung wide, catching Sirius in the jaw, and the blow stunned the man just enough that Harry took the opportunity to throw him to the ground.

With a cry of her brother’s name, Amaris ran on autopilot. She kicked her leg out and swept Hermione’s feet out from beneath her. The teen toppled over, hitting the floor with a loud thump. Amaris leapt over her prone form and grabbed Harry by the shoulders, yanking him off her brother. She launched Harry backward and stood over her brother. Finally taking the presented opportunity, Amaris yanked her wand out of her robes and pointed it directly at Harry. The boy froze, and from where Hermione still lay on the ground, she pointed her wand at the woman and shouted “Expelliarmus,” and Amaris’ wand was gone. 

As her wand clattered against the floor, Amaris mentally slapped herself for not stealing the wand from the girl. Holding a hand out, Amaris once again tried to calm the room. She extended a hand down to Sirius and helped him off the ground. “Come now, take a breath and just listen to me. When have I ever tried to harm you? I’ve had ample opportunity for three years now. We’ve covered this multiple times before.”

Amaris glanced around the room, searching desperately for her wand as Harry and Hermione pondered what she’d just said. Harry took a small step forward, hands firmly clenched by his sides. “You were just waiting this whole time. Waiting until you broke your brother out of Azkaban so he could finish what he started. You really were the one that helped him in. I can’t believe I didn’t see through your lies earlier. You’re a great actor, Amaris.”

“Listen to yourself Harry, you sound like a loon,” Amaris pleaded. Hermione was now back on her feet and once again, as the only person who still had a wand, had it pointed at the siblings. “Just let me see Scabbers, and we can prove to you that this is all a misunderstanding!” Amaris took a small step forward. It was a mistake, Hermione raised her wand, readying to cast a stunning spell.

In the tense silence, the sound of muffled footsteps echoed around the small room. Everyone’s head snapped in the direction of the open door. “Help! We’re up here! Sirius Black and his sister are here! Please help us!” Hermione shouted. Fearing who was nearing the shack, Amaris sprang into action. She stepped forward to silence Hermione, but was sent stumbling backward by a poorly aimed knockback jinx. Amaris lost her footing and fell back against the hard floor and Hermione stood over her. The sounds of a scuffle could be heard, and she could only watch as Harry pinned her brother to the ground as well. 

“Expelliarmus!” a familiar voice shouted. Hermione’s wand flew from her grasp and before she could grab it, Amaris rolled over and crawled forward, snagging it off the ground. From where she still lay, Amaris hid the wand beneath her robes and sat up to glance at her savior. Lupin stood in the entrance of the room, wand still held at the ready. He glanced warily between Amaris and Sirius, motioning silently for Harry to move away from the convict. Hesitantly, Harry obliged and moved to stand beside Hermione.

“Where is he?” he asked quietly as Amaris finally hauled herself off the floor. Both Sirius and Amaris pointed at the bed where Ron still lay. Lupin nodded carefully before shaking his head and lowering his wand. “You two always manage to cause some form of trouble when you’re together.” Lupin moved across the room and took Sirius into his arms, happy to be reunited with another old friend. Amaris smiled at the sight. Remus finally believed her without a doubt. “You’re lucky your sister wouldn’t stop pestering me this entire time about what really happened.”

“I don’t believe this!” Hermione shouted, interrupting the reunion. “You . . . You should be helping us Professor! You’re working with him too?!”

Lupin took a step away from Sirius and pocketed his wand. “Hermione,” he stated calmly.

Hermione was having none of it. One professor had already betrayed them, she couldn’t believe another one had as well. “No! I’ve been helping cover for you this entire time. I didn’t tell anyone!”

“Hermione, listen to me!”

Amaris scoffed. “Good luck Moony; I’ve already tried that one at least a dozen times already.”

Lupin shot her an annoyed look before turning back to face the teens. “Just let me explain-”

This time, it was Harry that raged in fury. “I trusted you. I trusted you, and this entire time you’ve been friends with him!”

“Not exactly,” Lupin began. “I haven’t been friends with him in twelve years. Ask either of them. I didn’t even speak to Amaris the entire time thinking she was in on the plot as well. But now I know the truth, if you’d just trust me . . .”

Harry’s resolve began to waiver slightly, but Hermione’s remained strong. “No, don’t listen to him Harry. He’s been helping those two this entire time. You’ve seen how close he is with Professor Black. He wants you dead too. And, and he’s a werewolf. You can’t trust him!”

The three Marauders stood frozen for a second. Lupin was the first to recover. “Close, but not exactly. The only thing in those bold words of yours that was true was about me being a werewolf.”

“Moony, don’t,” Amaris pleaded.

Remus gave her a sad smile and moved to stand beside the woman, but was halted by Ron’s words. “You stay away from us, werewolf!”

Lupin stopped dead where he stood, and Amaris’ heart ached for him. Not taking her eyes off the teens, Amaris moved away from them and stood beside Lupin, grabbing his hand. The pair watched as everyone in the room aside from Sirius was shocked at the gesture. “So, Hermione, how long have you known?” Remus asked somberly.

“Ages,” she spat. “Ever since Professor Snape had us write that essay on werewolves.”

Remus chuckled dryly. “He would be so proud of you. The only reason he assigned that was because he wished one of you would figure it out and tell everyone just what I am.”

Hermione’s gaze darkened, and she folded her arms across her chest defiantly. “What’s to stop me from doing just that? Telling everyone how you betrayed us. Telling the entire school you’re a werewolf.”

Amaris went to take a step forward, but Lupin’s grasp on her hand tightened, and he pulled her back against his side. “I’d like to see you try Miss Granger,” Amaris growled, anger raging at the threat against Remus. 

A smirk played at the edges of Hermione’s lips. “Shall I go ahead and tell everyone about you as well Professor Black?”

Amaris could feel her face pale slightly. “I don’t know what you mean by that.”

A malicious glint twinkled in Hermione’s eyes. “You’re the fox that wanders the grounds. I’m sure you used that to spy on people and go visit your brother while nobody was watching. I know for a fact you used to listen to the three of us, I saw you doing it. Probably ran off immediately to tell your brother everything.” Hermione paused for a moment, considering her next words. “You also just set Buckbeak free. You seem to have a knack for setting convicts loose. Does the Ministry even know you’re an Animagus? What about your brother? I’m sure they don’t.”

Trying to calm Amaris, Lupin wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her tight against his side. “You have no proof. It amazes me though. You’re such a bright witch, able to figure all of this out on your own, and yet you still can’t see when people are trying to tell you the truth.”

Silence blanketed the room. Nobody knew what to say or do. Finally, Lupin, the most calm and rational of them all, spoke plainly. “Look, both of you, grab your wands. Give Ron his back as well.” He released his hold on Amaris and took a step away from her. Annoyed, Amaris reached into her robes and pulled out Hermione’s wand, tossing it to her. Lupin showed his hands to them as Harry quickly snatched the discarded wands off the floor. Harry threw Ron his wand, and the boy quickly caught it, holding onto it tightly. Lupin nudged Amaris in the side, urging her to hold her now empty hands out as well. “See, you’re all armed and none of us are.” He cast a glance back at Sirius to make sure he had nothing in his grasp. “Feel better?”

“Slightly,” Harry responded warily, his wand held loosely in his grasp. “So, if you aren’t with them, how did you find us?”

Lupin’s head bobbed back and forth on his shoulders for a moment as he chose his words wisely. “The map. I knew of Amaris’ plan tonight, and I was keeping an eye on things. I also saw you three hanging around as they went through with it. When Amaris didn’t come back like she said, but instead began following you, I knew something was wrong. Then I saw the six of you together and rushed over immediately.”

“What took you so long then?” Amaris hissed at the werewolf.

He gave her a quick, apologetic look. “I got tied up by another old friend.” Remus didn’t have to say his name for Amaris to know it had been Snape stalling Lupin.

Harry looked absolutely shocked. He cocked his head to the side and stared at Remus in awe. “You know how to work the map?”

“Of course, Harry.” Lupin chuckled quietly. “I helped write it, along with these two.” Remus held his hands out, gesturing to Amaris and Sirius. “You haven’t put it together yet? Surely you’ve heard Amaris calling me Moony.” Realization flashed behind Harry’s eyes as he began connecting everything. “Then you’ve got Padfoot.” He gestured to Sirius once again, then placed a hand on Amaris’ shoulder. “And Vixen. We’re three of the Marauders, along with your father.”

Remus watched out of the corner of his eye as Hermione’s eyes bounced from person to person. Her eyes narrowed, and she scanned the room again. “You said you saw six people? There’s only six of us here now.”

Amaris rubbed a hand across her face in annoyance. “That’s what we’ve been trying to tell you this entire time. There’s actually seven of us here. Recount and add Scabbers to that number. You get seven right?”

“But he’s only a rat!” Ron called from the bed where he carefully cradled Scabbers against his chest.

“He’s not a rat,” Sirius stated impatiently. He began shifting uncomfortably, annoyed that he was so close to finally getting his hands on Peter and here they were, standing around having a conversation. “Just hand him over, and I’ll show you what he really looks like. You hear me Peter? We’ll be reunited after all these years. I’ve waited twelve long, agonizing years to be able to get my hands on you!”

The rat in Ron’s hands began to twitch and screech, biting the teen profusely, trying to escape his grasp. Ron groaned in pain, and almost released his grip on his pet. “Don’t you lose him!” Amaris shouted, watching as Scabbers almost broke free.

Ron gave her a disgusted look. “I didn’t plan on it. If I did, you loonies would be able to get your hands on him.” Amaris rolled her eyes and glanced at Lupin.

Amaris leaned in toward Remus, placing a hand on his shoulder and glanced in Ron’s direction. “We could just knock him out and take Peter, couldn’t we?” she whispered. “Wouldn’t do him too much harm.” Remus gently smacked Amaris’ arm at the suggestion. She rolled her eyes and groaned. “Let’s just get a move on, shall we? Ron, you’re currently holding Peter Pettigrew so fondly. Like my brother and I, he’s an Animagus.”

“Just how many of you are Animagi? I know none of you are on the registry,” Hermione stated plainly.

Nodding to her, Remus stated, “Well, there’s three in this room, and I know of one other.” He pointed at Harry who looked confused. “Your father.” Before Harry could reply, Remus continued on. “You see, due to my condition, I had regular disappearances from the castle. Eventually they all managed to work it out and wanted to figure out a way to help me instead of abandoning me. They decided to become Animagi. Your father and Sirius mastered it the fastest, and Amaris here wasn’t long after. It took Peter a while longer, but once they had it figured out, there was no way of stopping them from making nightly excursions out of the castle to spend the full moon with me.”

Remus paused long enough to glance down at Amaris’ hand that had grasped his. Grateful, he wove his fingers between hers and gave it a light squeeze. Hermione took the opportunity to interject a question. “But wouldn’t that have been dangerous to them?”

A grim expression flitted across Remus’ features. “As humans, yes, extremely so.”

“But,” Amaris butted in. “As animals, a werewolf didn’t pay much mind to us. He actually seemed to rather enjoy our presence. We used to roam the castle grounds, completely free.”

Sirius scoffed. “You didn’t have to do much considering you’re so small.” He glanced over at Harry. “Your father and I were the ones to keep Moony here in check. We were the only animals big enough to do it. You’ve seen me transformed already, and your father, well, he was a stag.” 

“So, you really were all good friends,” Harry commented, and the three adults nodded in unison. 

“Very stupid friends,” Hermione said, revulsion obvious in her tone. “What you all did, it was moronic and dangerous.”

Remus let out a small sigh. Amaris felt him shifting uncomfortably beside her. “You’re right, we were young and stupid. We realized how much so when Sirius here decided to play a prank on Snape.” Sirius let out a sound that sounded somewhat like enjoyment. Amaris shot him a dull look. “Snape was always curious about where we all disappeared to, and Sirius sent him searching for the secret tunnel you all came here through. He wandered into it on the night of a full moon.”

“He would’ve gotten what he deserved had Prongs not interrupted,” Sirius said dejectedly. 

Harry glanced between Lupin and Amaris. “So that’s why Snape hates you two so much?” 

They both nodded again, and Amaris smirked slightly. “I may or may not have taken part in that plan a little bit.” At Remus’ look of annoyance, Amaris acted offended. “Come on, Moony, you know how I felt about greasy little Snivellus, actually, how I still feel about him. I would never pass up a chance to make his life hell.”

“Don’t remind me, Black,” the all too familiar voice of Snape sneered. Everyone’s gaze snapped to the open doorway and was bemused when they didn’t see him looming there. Moments later, Severus dropped the invisibility cloak from around his shoulders. “It seems as though I was right this entire time. The two of you lurking in the shadows helping him.” Severus pointed his wand at Sirius. 

Lupin held his hands up, not realizing he was still holding Amaris’ hands. He quickly dropped it, but it was too late. Snape had already seen. A look of disgust crossed his features. “After all this time, surely even a wretch like you could do better than the likes of him, Black. Nevertheless, Lupin, you forgot to take your Wolfsbane tonight, and I meant to bring it to you. When I reached your office, I was intrigued to find a curious map laid out so conveniently on your desk.” Snape’s disgusted face transformed into an almost gleeful expression. “You wouldn’t believe what I saw on it. Three students out of bed, an escaped convict and a traitor all in one place. Then there was you, making your way to them. I can’t wait to see Dumbledore’s face when he hears I was right about you all along.”

“Now, Severus. Just give us a moment-” before Lupin could finish his statement, Snape raised his wand and bound him. Lupin hit the floor, and in an instant, the small shack was a scene of chaos. Sirius bolted forward, preparing to throttle Severus. 

With a glance down at Lupin, Amaris held out her hand toward the students. She’d earlier spotted her wand on the ground by their feet. “Harry, my wand! Just trust me!” Seconds later, Amaris felt the familiar wood of her wand against her palm. Her fingers closed around it, and she stood. “Sirius, get out of the way!” Amaris quickly disarmed Snape and closed in on him, pressing her wand against his forehead. “I don’t think you truly understand just how good this feels.” She pressed the tip of her wand harder against his skin. “I’ve waited so long for a reason to do this once again, Snivellus.”

Amaris was panting heavily, her grey eyes crazed with fury. “Just as crazy as your brother I see. You’ll do well in Azkaban along with your monster of a lover.”

“Enough!” Amaris screamed. She retracted her wand from Snape and snarled maliciously. Wordlessly, Amaris cast a stunning spell at the man. Snape was sent tumbling through the entrance, and there was a loud crack that echoed through the small room. Amaris smirked victoriously as she realized Snape had hit his head on the wall and was now out cold. Not bothering to spare him another glance, Amaris rushed back to Lupin, quickly releasing him from his bindings. “Are you okay?” she asked, helping him off the ground. 

Remus nodded as he righted himself. Glancing down the hall, he raised a single brow. “I guess that means peaceful negotiations are off the table.”

Amaris smiled lightly at him, not noticing Sirius taking a few steps toward the now stunned teenagers. “You should know, I’m not really one for negotiations or peace really.”

“Come now boy,” Sirius’ voice drew both of their attention. They watched as Sirius held a filthy hand out to Ron. “We don’t have much time, now please, let me prove to you that your pet is not truly a rat.”

Ron clutched Scabbers to his chest, not yet willing to relinquish his hold on him. The rat was now squealing and panicking trying desperately to escape his hands as Sirius drew closer. “You’re trying to tell me you broke out of Azkaban just to take my rat away? Even if Peter was able to become one, what’s to say Scabbers is really him.”

“He’s been alive for how long now, twelve years? Quite the coincidence if you ask me,” Amaris sneered. 

Using a softer tone than his sister had, Sirius motioned for Ron to take a good look at the rat. “He’s missing a toe; isn’t he? Almost like our dear friend Peter is. Wasn’t that all they found of him? A single finger?”

Ron was beginning to pale. “That doesn’t mean Scabbers is Peter.”

“Just look at him, the closer I get, the more he begins to panic. He knows what I’m here for.”

Harry finally stepped in. “I’d be terrified too if you kept inching closer to me. I still don’t see how he even fits into all of this. You already admitted to killing my parents!”

Beside Amaris, Lupin froze. “Sirius?”

A sigh passed the man’s lips. “I as good as did. I convinced Lily and James to use Peter as their secret-keeper. I knew I never should have. I was supposed to check in the night they . . . Peter turned them over.”

Relief flooded through Lupin. Stepping forward, the werewolf held his hands out “Ron, will you please let me see him?”

“And what are you going to do if I hand him over?” Ron questioned warily.

Lupin pursed his lips. “I’m merely going to make him reveal his true form. If he really is a rat, it won’t hurt him at all.” Wearily, Ron finally handed over the screeching mess of a rat to his professor. Remus held him tightly in his left hand while he raised his wand with his right. “Vix, Pads, ready?” he asked. When both siblings stepped forward eagerly, Lupin flicked his wand toward Scabbers. With a flash of blue, Lupin released his grasp, and Scabbers began to morph before their eyes. 

Sure enough, and older version of Peter Pettigrew stood before them. The teens all let out a collective scream, and both Amaris and Sirius were ready to pounce. Lupin held them both back. “Remus, Sirius, Amaris, my old friends, you’re here,” Peter wailed, trying hopelessly to smooth things over. Noticing the glint in Sirius’ eye, Peter knew it was an impossible feat. “S-Sirius. Are you here to try and kill me again? Remus, you won’t let him, will you?”

Lupin’s eyes darkened. “Usually, I’d be against such atrocities, but for once, I think I can let it slide. Sirius,” he glanced at the man staring hungrily at Peter. “Amaris,” he met the wild, grey eyes of his usually sweet, though somewhat mischievous partner. “I do think it’s time to make things right.”

“With pleasure,” Sirius said, striding forward, hands outstretched toward Peter. 

Amaris cackled. “Now, brother, I can’t let you have all the fun. I want my revenge as well.” Amaris pointed her wand at Peter’s face, her mind flipping through all the spells she could use to torment him. She’d learned quite a few good ones while trapped in the Ministry. 

Sirius grabbed Peter and threw him to the ground with ease, and Amaris stalked over, placing a foot on his chest, pinning him down. “It’s really a shame,” Remus stated, moving to stand behind Amaris. “If you weren’t such a spineless fool, everything would be so different. Because of you though, Harry here has lost his parents, Amaris lost her brother, and I lost her.” 

“Oh, the things we’re going to do with you Peter,” Amaris cooed. 

Annoyed it was taking so long, Sirius sent a kick into Peter’s ribs. “Can we just hurry this along? I’d rather he dies before he can manage to escape again.”

Smirking, Amaris nodded. “Would you like to have the honor of doing so Pads?” She held her wand out to her brother who took it greedily. 

He took a small step back, and Peter began to wail, trying his hardest to escape. Amaris was having none of it and dug her heel into his sternum. Peter stilled but continued to plead for his life. As Sirius raised his sister’s wand, Harry dashed in front of him. “Sirius, stop!” Confusion flashed across the man’s features, and annoyance was blatantly obvious on Amaris’. 

“What’s the hold up? Remus, you do it. If not, give me your wand, and I’ll happily end Peter’s suffering,” she snarled.

Harry, still standing in front of Sirius sent a glance back at Amaris. “Don’t kill him,” he stated. 

“But Harry,” Sirius began, only to be cut off.

Unease flitted across Harry’s face. “I don’t want you three to stoop to his level. None of you should become murderers.” 

Amaris once again drove her heel further into Peter’s chest to silence his jovial cries. “Then what are we to do with him?”

“We’ll escort him to Dumbledore. He can be turned over and taken to Azkaban where he belongs.” Harry glanced at Sirius. “Then you’ll be free.”

Begrudgingly, Sirius lowered the wand in his grasp. “Very well. Remus, take care of Peter.”

Remus nodded and shifted to allow Amaris to remove herself from the prone wizard. At the concerned look of the three teenagers, he simply said, “I’m merely going to bind him. Nothing else. I promise. Everybody ready?” In seconds, Peter was tightly bound in ropes similar to the ones Remus had been trapped in not long ago. “Sirius, you’ll be in charge of carrying him.” Lupin handed the ends of the ropes that were in his hand to Sirius and knelt down beside Peter. “You try and transform, and I’ll be sure Amaris will end your sorry existence in moments.” Standing, Remus moved to Ron. He quickly used Ferula to conjure a splint for his broken leg.

Sirius returned his sister’s wand to her and glanced back to the students. Harry was helping Ron off the decrepit bed. “Shall we?” Sirius asked, and they all nodded, making their way out of the shack. 

From where she was in the lead, they could hear Amaris let out an annoyed groan. “Damn it, I forgot about Snivellus.”


	14. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another part completed. As this is uploaded, the first chapter of the next part will be posted!

With a great amount of disgust and effort, Amaris used the Mobilicorpus charm to lift his unconscious body off the ground and made it float in front of her. When they reached the stairs, she glanced behind her. “Can one of you take him for now? I’m going to go take care of the Whomping Willow.” Remus nodded and took over Snivellus duty. Amaris was replaced by a fox once again, and she bounded up the stairs. 

Once she had a paw firmly placed on the knot that stilled the tree, she let out a quick bark. Moments later, she saw Snape’s prone form drift out of the tunnel, followed by Remus, then Harry, Ron, and Hermoine emerged, followed by Sirius who was dragging Peter. When everyone was clear of the danger zone, Amaris released the knot and dashed out of the tree’s path before it could fully wake up once again. 

Reaching the rest of the group, Amaris returned to normal and gave Lupin an odd glance when he froze. His green eyes found her grey ones, and they were wide with realization and fear. “Moony,” she said easily, not wanting to startle him. “Earlier, didn’t Snape say something about you forgetting your potion?” He nodded and let out a pained sound. “Sirius! All of you, get away from here, now!” Sirius dashed forward, leaving the ropes in Ron’s hands. They were all standing frozen as they watched Lupin transform into a wolf. It wasn’t as graceful as it was when they watched Amaris transform, and it looked like it was extremely painful. “Pads, get him out of here!”

Sirius already had it covered. Lupin, now a snarling mass of grey fur, stared directly at Amaris. She didn’t care though. If she was bitten, she’d deal with the repercussions later. Amaris spun on her heel, and sent the teens and Peter flying backward. Before Lupin could pounce, Sirius shouldered him out of the way. Quickly, Amaris transformed in an effort to nullify the situation. The wolf snapped at the shaggy dog, and Sirius shoved him again. Annoyed, the wolf turned toward Sirius, and the dog bolted. The wolf quickly followed as Sirius let out a loud howl. 

Amaris let out a breath and rushed off toward the students who were trying to regain themselves after her knockback jinx. Amaris quickly transformed back, knowing Moony and Pads were deep in the forest by now. “I’m sorry about that. Didn’t mean to hurt any of you, but it was the only thing I could think to do.” Amaris addressed the girl who seemed to be the best option to handle the unconscious professor. “Hermione, I need you to take over carrying Snape. I need to be ready in case those two come back. Now, Harry, you take over for-oh no you don’t!” 

Amaris was overcome with fury as she watched Peter beginning to transform. She wasn’t going to lose him again. Transforming, she chased down the rat that had taken off. Quickly, she managed to catch him, and her jaws clamped down on him harshly. With a growl, she shook her head, flinging Peter’s body around until he stopped fighting against her. Rat still firmly in her grasp, Amaris trotted back over to where the students still stood, rooted firmly in place. With a growl, she nodded her head towards the castle and began making her way back. 

Glancing back over her shoulder, she watched as they slowly trudged along behind her. Since they walked behind her, Amaris knew the students wouldn’t be able to see if she gave Peter a little bit of a hard time. She applied a little more pressure with her jaw, and Wormtail let out a shrill squeak. Using this to her advantage, she acted as though he was trying again to escape and shook her head once again. The rat flopped around like a ragdoll and was completely at her mercy. Amaris hadn’t felt this happy in a while now.

All too soon, they reached the entrance of the castle, and Amaris led them into the shadows nearby. Before entering the castle, she had a few things to take care of. Trotting up to Ron, she stood on her hind legs, placing her front paws on his thigh. She whined slightly, and motioned with her head for him to take Scabbers from her. Thankfully, he understood what she wanted and warily held his hands out, taking the rat from her with a disgusted expression. Seconds later, Amaris stood in front of Ron. 

She was shaking her head and wiping her mouth on the sleeve of her robes. “It tastes like I just licked the inside of a toilet. Nasty thing he is. Alright, before we take him to Dumbledore. There’s a few things I need to do.” Amaris pointed to the three of them before taking out her wand. “None of you saw a thing. Unless you want Lupin, Sirius, and I thrown in Azkaban, your mouths will remain shut, got it?” They all nodded, confused. “That goes for what I’m about to do as well.” The three students watched curiously as she pointed her wand at Snape for the second time that night. “Obliviate,” she whispered. 

A white light shone from the end of her wand and moments later, it was gone, along with Snape’s memory of the night. Hermione looked slightly appalled by what she’d just done and Amaris shrugged at her. “Come on, he has a head injury. Memory loss is a common side effect. Now, if questioned, you don’t know what happened to him. We stumbled across him on the way back to the castle. Got it?” The teens were now completely overloaded by everything that had happened that night, and they decided to just go along with whatever Amaris said. “Wonderful. Ron, if you would so kindly let me see Peter for a single moment.” The boy quickly handed the squealing rat to Amaris. For the second time, there was a flash of white as Amaris altered Peter’s memory. She handed Peter back to Ron and stashed her wand back into her robes.

“I only erased the memories of James, Sirius, and I being Animagi. No need for him to go telling the world our secrets,” Amaris easily explained. “Now, you’re going to have to use a password to get into Dumbledore’s office, and I swear, if I hear that you’ve told this to _anyone_ I will give you detention for the rest of your years here at school. Just say Sherbet Lemon in front of the statue, and I’ll go in first. Now let’s get a move on.”

Amaris transformed back into a fox, and Ron immediately handed Pettigrew back to her. Growling at the foul taste of him once again, Amaris swore she was going to have to use scourgify on her mouth for at least an hour straight to get rid of it. Together, the six of them made their way through the blissfully empty halls. They walked at an agonizingly slow pace due to Ron’s wounded leg, but finally, Amaris could see the familiar gargoyle at the end of the hall. Eagerly, she pranced forward and waited for the students to catch up to her. When they did, Harry uttered the password, and they watched as the gargoyle began to shift. Before the staircase was completely unveiled, Amaris was already trotting up the stairs. 

Before she entered the room, the fox let out a muffled sound, and Dumbledore called for her to enter. She slipped through the half open door and strutted into the office. “Good evening Amaris, to what do I owe this visit?” Dumbledore asked from where he stood by the window. Amaris sat on the ground, waiting for the trio to finally emerge through the door. When they did, Amaris passed Peter off one last time.

Transforming before Ron, she yanked the rat out of his hands. Peter screeched and bit her once. This earned him a painful squeeze, and he quickly learned Amaris wasn’t afraid of crushing him. Peter stilled in her grasp. “Good evening, Headmaster. I’ve come to report a few things that occurred tonight.” Dumbledore turned to face the gaggle that still stood by the door. Hermione had let Snape rest against the ground, and slowly, he began to stir. “Firstly, I do believe Ron and Snape should be escorted to the hospital wing shortly.”

“What happened?” Dumbledore asked, fixing Amaris with a pointed look.

Amaris rubbed the back of her neck idly with her free hand. “Well, Ron somehow managed to break his leg, and as for Snape, I really don’t know. When I was on my way here, I bumped into him. He was knocked out cold in the hallway. Must’ve fallen and hit his head on the floor.”

The man gave her a knowing look. “Amaris,” he drawled. 

“I swear I didn’t do anything this time. When he wakes up, I’m sure he’ll be able to tell us what happened.” Amaris glanced down at Snape who was slowly coming to. “As for the second thing I’d like to report, I’d like to present to you, Peter Pettigrew.” Proudly, Amaris held Peter toward Dumbledore who just looked curiously at the rat. “Right, one moment,” Amaris said quickly, pulling the rat close to her once again. She removed her wand, and with another blue flash, Amaris released her grip and took a step backward. Peter was once again human, and a blubbering mess. Rolling her eyes, Amaris quickly used Petrificus Totalus to silence him and make sure he could no longer escape. “One mass murderer and spineless traitor hand delivered to you, Headmaster.”

Smirking, Amaris watched as Dumbledore approached Peter. “It would seem as though you were right, Amaris,” Dumbledore praised her, his eyes studying the frozen man that stood in the center of his office. “I would assume your brother and Remus had a hand in his capture as well?” Amaris gave him a single nod. “They’re preoccupied with other important matter now?” Again, Amaris nodded. “Very well, Everard,” Dumbledore faced the portrait that was mounted on the wall. “Would you alert the Minister that his presence is once again needed at Hogwarts?”

The man in the portrait grumbled offhandedly before disappearing. There was a low groan, and everyone turned to glance at Snape. “Where am I?” he droned, glancing around the room. “What happened?” Severus slowly moved into a sitting position before hauling himself from the ground. Glancing around, he recognized Dumbledore’s office. “How did I get here?”

“We were hoping you could enlighten us about what happened Severus,” Dumbledore stated lightly. 

Snape’s beady eyes narrowed on Amaris. “I don’t know, Professor. One second, I was heading toward Lupin’s office, and then, I don’t remember.” 

“I told you, Headmaster, I didn’t do a thing. Snape must’ve tripped on his way to deliver Remus’ potion which would explain both of their current states,” Amaris offered, and before Snape could challenge the woman, Dumbledore agreed with her. 

Everard returned to his portrait announcing the Minister’s arrival would be soon. Dumbledore thanked him and faced the students. “Best you three not be here for that meeting. Harry, Hermione, if you would, please make sure Ronald and Professor Snape make it to the hospital wing.” The pair nodded, and the trio shuffled awkwardly out of the room. Snape sent Amaris one last glare before he vanished as well. “Now, Amaris, I do expect you to be on your best behavior for the Minister.”

Beaming at Dumbledore, Amaris merely said, “When am I not on my best behavior?” Dumbledore shook his head at her, choosing to not make a comment. The three of them waited in silence for the Minister to arrive. 

There was a flash of green from the fireplace, and a disgruntled Fudge stepped through. “What is the meaning of this-oh my,” Fudge gasped, his eyes settling on the petrified man. “Is that?”

“Peter Pettigrew?” Amaris supplied. “Why yes, Minister, it is.” Fudge stepped forward, circling around the traitor, eyeing him warily.

“It can’t be. Pettigrew is dead. Your brother killed him twelve years ago,” Fudge rambled. Annoyed, Amaris motioned for the Minister to take a look at Peter’s hand. “Merlin’s beard. It really is him. How? Why? Dumbledore what is going on here?” Dumbledore went on to explain to Fudge about Peter faking his own death and his unregistered Animagus state. Fudge was on edge as he realized Peter had disguised himself as a pet for the last twelve years. “So, this entire time, it really was Pettigrew that killed all those people. This is madness, Albus.”

Amaris took a hesitant step forward. “It truly does sound mad, Sir, but it’s the truth. Both mine and my brother’s testimony stand as evidence against Pettigrew.”

Fudge looked as though he wanted to collapse. He turned his back to Pettigrew, his worried features settling on Dumbledore. “My goodness, how am I to explain this?”

“Why not start with alerting the media that for the last twelve years, you’ve had the wrong person locked up?” Amaris suggested boldly. She knew it was stepping over the line, but she no longer cared. The Potter’s murderer was so close to being handed over to the Ministry, and the only thing Fudge was worried about was how to explain their folly?

The Minister rounded on Amaris. His eyes flashed with indignation. “You do understand what that would do to people’s view of the Ministry, don’t you?”

Amaris set her jaw defiantly. “I do.”

“Of course you don’t care.”

Amaris was dumbfounded. It was her turn to turn indignant. The Ministry had played a large role in ruining her life, and yet the Minister was going to continue allowing it to happen just to save face. “Minister, over the last decade, I have wrongly been accused of being a convict and a murderer. My brother has been innocent this entire time but still trapped in the depths of Azkaban. The least that could be done is clear our names.” Amaris paused, reigning herself back in before she let her emotions control her. “Had Dumbledore not extended his hand to me, I would never have found a job. Please, Sirius deserves to be free. We both do.”

Fudge pursed his lips, unsure of what to do. He glanced once more at the still petrified man. “And how do I know this isn’t a trick?” 

“Use any spell you’d like Cornelius, you’re staring at the real, living Peter Pettigrew,” Dumbledore told the Minister. It had more of an effect on the man than anything Amaris could’ve said. 

Letting out a deep sigh, Fudge let his eyes slip shut in misery. He knew there’d be a backlash from the wizarding community for this, but it had to be done. “Right, right. I’ll send for Aurors to come escort him off the premises.”

“And what of Sirius?” Amaris questioned. “Will he be cleared of all charges?”

Fudge’s eyes reopened, staring directly at Amaris. “Yes, Miss Black, he will.” The man paused for a moment, mulling over the idea of Sirius Black free once again. “Though against my better judgment, seeing as how he escaped Azkaban, but since he shouldn’t have been there in the first place . . .”

Amaris drew in a sharp breath. Sirius was officially free. Her heart swelled with immeasurable joy. “Thank you so much, Minister,” Amaris breathed. The woman forced back the zealous tears that threatened to spill over. She’d successfully gotten her brother back, and now, that forever she’d dreamed of when she was younger was looking much more promising. 

The Minister gave her a curt nod and moved to stand beside the fireplace. “Well, I best be on my way,” Fudge stated, addressing Dumbledore. “There will be quite a bit of paperwork to deal with now. The Aurors will be by shortly Dumbledore.” Fudge threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplaces, and brilliant green flames appeared. Shaking his head, Fudge stepped into the fire, leaving Amaris and Dumbledore alone once again. 

Eyes twinkling as they usually did, Dumbledore watched as Amaris could no longer contain her happiness. “I take it you’ll be notifying Sirius as soon as you see him?” The woman was taken aback for a moment, but nodded meekly. “Don’t look so surprised Amaris, I’ve known about your secret meetings for a while now. I also saw you two at Hagrid’s today.” He sent her a knowing look with a small smile. Amaris glanced down at the floor sheepishly, waiting for a stern reprimanding from the Headmaster. “That was quite the stunt the two of you pulled off. No, I’m not going to say anything about it.” Amaris’ jaw all but hit the floor. Dumbledore chuckled lightly at her, and Amaris quickly recollected herself. “Bring your brother by my office in the morning so we can talk. I’m sure he has his paws full right at this moment. Have a good night, Amaris.” With one last wink, Amaris had been dismissed. 

“You too Professor. Thank you for everything,” Amaris said gratefully. She spared a single look at Peter, trusting Dumbledore to not let anything happen to him. Soon, the Aurors would arrive, and the rat would be carted off to Azkaban where he rightfully belonged. Hopefully since the Ministry knew of his Animagus status, they’d keep a close watch on him. Amaris hoped he’d be the one to receive the dreaded kiss. Amaris sent one last thankful look to Dumbledore, and with that, Amaris stepped out of his office and disappeared into the night to find Sirius and Remus.

When morning rolled around, Amaris and Remus made their way back to the castle with a scruffy dog trotting along happily beside them. Amaris glanced at Remus’ face, noting the new scratches that marred his features. “Rough night?” she asked, still lost in her happiness over the night’s events. 

Lupin sent her an annoyed look. “You can thank Padfoot for that, but it’s better it was me instead of the students.” From beside them, Sirius let out an apologetic whine. Amaris laughed, and no longer caring who saw, she grabbed Remus’ hand in hers as they neared the castle. The werewolf was surprised, but didn’t protest the action. As they neared the castle, Amaris pulled Remus to a stop, facing him. 

“Well, I should probably get Snuffles here to Dumbledore. Best to not keep him waiting.” Amaris pulled Remus close. “Meet me in my office?” Remus quickly agreed to do so after he cleaned up. Standing on her toes, Amaris leaned in and kissed his cheek. “I love you, Remus. We’ll see you soon.” Pulling away from the werewolf, Amaris glanced down at Sirius who was looking away pointedly. “Come on Snuffles, we have an appointment with the Headmaster.”

The meeting with Dumbledore was brief. He quickly explained everything that was to happen to Peter and about Sirius’ new status as a free man. Peter was being sent to Azkaban for life to answer for his crimes, and the twins couldn’t be happier about it. Dumbledore granted Sirius permission to remain on the school grounds until the end of the year as there was only a week left. He planned to address the students later on that day of the Ministry’s indiscretions. When the pair were dismissed, they walked out of the office side by side. Once outside of the Headmaster’s office, Sirius turned to his sister. “Are you taking me to your office now, Professor? Going to give me detention?” 

Amaris burst out laughing and gave her twin’s shoulder a light shove. “At least I was good enough to become a Professor. Can’t say the same for you, Sirius.” Still laughing, Amaris began leading the way toward her office. As they walked through the halls, the pair received an array of petrified looks from the students wandering about. They paid no mind to any of them. Not even when the whispers drifted their way. _Is that Sirius Black? It can’t be. What’s he doing in here? Did you see the Prophet today? Apparently, he’s innocent. The Ministry found the real culprit. _Amaris peered over at Sirius who looked uncomfortable at all the attention. “You get used to it after a while,” she commented.

“Is this what you’ve dealt with the entire time?” Sirius asked, glancing in Amaris’ direction. 

The woman nodded. “Twelves years of whispers and accusations.” She shrugged, playing it off as nothing. “At least they’ll die off soon.” The pair stood outside the door to Amaris’ office. “Now come on, you really do need to clean up. You must be riddled with fleas by now.” Sirius gave his sister a mock sneer, and she chuckled, opening the door to find Remus sitting behind her desk. The werewolf smiled at the twins as they entered. Amaris immediately directed Sirius to her bathroom where a set of old, worn clothing had already been placed. Leaving Sirius by himself, Amaris made her way back to her office and collapsed into Remus’ lap. “So, what now? Sirius is free, Peter is put away, and now we can focus on us again.”

Remus smiled at her, placing a quick kiss on her lips. “I don’t know, I might disappear into the nothingness just to add more excitement to our lives.”

This earned him a deadpan look from the woman in his lap. “I swear to Merlin Remus, if you do that . . .”

He chuckled beneath her. “I would never, Vix. I’m not going to lose you again.” Amaris beamed up at him happily. “Due to popular request, Dumbledore has asked me to stay on as part of the staff. Isn’t my position cursed though?”

“I’ve heard that before, but I might’ve ensured your ability to stay last night.”

Remus gave her a curious look. “How did you do that?”

Amaris shifted uncomfortably for a moment, knowing Remus was going to scold her. “Well, I might have erased all of Snape’s memories of the night. The last thing he remembered was going to your office to deliver your Wolfsbane.”

There was a long moment of silence. “Amaris Anser Black, you did what?”

“Moony, Snape would’ve told everyone what you are. Especially after finding out what we’d done. I did it to protect all of us.” Remus shook his head, not knowing what to say. He understood why she’d done it, but he couldn’t agree that what she’d done was right. Remus stared down into her pleading grey eyes and knew he couldn’t stay mad at her. He placed a grateful kiss to her forehead, and Amaris relaxed against him. There was a single knock at the door, and not wanting to get up, Amaris called, “Who is it?”

Harry voice drifted through the door. “It’s us, Professor.”

Remus sent a wary glance down at Amaris who still hadn’t budged. “Come on Remus, they already know about us, and I’m too tired to move.” Amaris smiled up at him, realizing she’d won once again. “Come in.” The door opened, and Harry and Hermione strolled in with Ron still hobbling along behind them. “Make yourselves at home,” Amaris said happily, leaning her head against Lupin’s shoulder. “Sirius should be out any moment now, Harry. I’m sure you have plenty more questions for us.”

As they waited for Sirius to appear, Harry, Hermione, and Ron stared curiously at Remus and Amaris who had gone back to talking in hushed tones. Amaris laughed at something he’d said and placed a chaste kiss to his jawline. At the sound of Harry’s voice, the pair went silent and glanced his way. “So, have you two been together this entire time?”

“Not exactly,” Remus said, prodding Amaris in the side. “As Hermione pointed out so long ago, Amaris wasn’t exactly fond of me in the beginning of the year.”

Hermione was perplexed for a moment before she realized what Lupin was referring to. “Layla,” she breathed. “That’s what you meant when you said you had a talk with her about manners. We just thought you were mad for thinking a fox could understand you.”

“It’s bloody weird. Our teachers were having secret conversations about us the entire time in front of us,” Ron commented. “So Professor, it was you who was sniffing me that day in Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

Amaris’ face turned beet red. She’d been caught, and there was no way of denying it now. Thankfully, before anything else could be said, a freshly cleaned Sirius stepped into the room wearing clothes that were much too long for him. Amaris burst out laughing. “Sirius, I think I prefer this look to your usual one. Quite dashing if I do say so myself.” Amaris dissolved into laughter when she received an annoyed glare from her twin. Before Sirius was even seated, Harry was throwing questions at the twins and even dragging Lupin into a few, not giving them time to answer. 

Harry’s green eyes were alight with excitement. “What were my parents like during school? What will you be doing now? Can I visit you over the summer? Will the two of you still be teaching next year? How did you become Animagi? Why do you hate Professor Snape so much?” The three adults glanced at each other, thoroughly amused by Harry’s eagerness. One by one, they answered each of his questions, omitting certain details they felt he didn’t need to know about, especially when it came to Snape. 

Little by little, the students had grown used to seeing Sirius in the castle. After Dumbledore had given his speech about who Sirius really was, the stares and whispers about the twins had been decreased to a minimum. Now, on the last day of school for the term, Sirius decided it was time to make his way back to Grimmauld Place. With a promise of getting Buckbeak there safely for the time being, Sirius left Amaris and Remus to attend the end of year feast together. Hand in hand, the pair stepped into the empty room that was only occupied by the staff currently. Of course, from where he sat, Snape was glaring disgustedly at them, but everyone else that noticed was smiling warmly at the pair. 

Amaris saw the two open seats beside McGonagall and Flitwick, and she guided Remus toward them. Taking their seats, the pair refused to unlink their hands. McGonagall sent Amaris a bright smile paired with a knowing look. “So, when did you two finally get back together?” Minerva asked happily. 

“Early October,” Amaris replied, matching Minerva’s smile. Discreetly, McGonagall held a hand out to Flitwick who sighed and placed a Galleon in her hand. Amaris gasped melodramatically. “Minerva, you were betting on if Remus and I started dating again?”

“Not if, but when. Come now, you two were such a cute couple when you were younger. I knew you’d wind up with one other at some point this year. Filius said it would be over the summer.” Minerva gave them a tiny smirk. “You two were rather obvious with the amount of time you spent with one another.” Both Amaris and Remus went red in the face. As the students began filing into the hall, finally they let their hands slip apart. The pair would still be professional around the students, but it was only a matter of time before they all knew. 

The school year finally came to an end. What had started off as being one of her worst years at Hogwarts had turned out to be the best. They’d successfully freed Sirius, Amaris and Remus were together once again, and above all, Harry knew the truth about everything. Now, all that was left to do was return home for the first time since leaving so long ago. Hand in hand, Remus and Amaris left the school grounds, disapparating to the home they’d had together before their lives were torn apart. 

The building had seen better days. On the outside, it looked run down and decrepit, but the inside hadn’t changed. As they stepped past the threshold into the home, Amaris wrapped a single arm around Remus, and he returned the gesture. Amaris smiled up at the werewolf. “Welcome home, Remus.”

The man blinked down at her, awestruck. “You still own this place? It looks like nobody’s been here in years.” Remus glanced around the house. From what he could see, everything was covered in a thick layer of dust that hadn’t been disturbed in ages. Pictures still lined the walls, their smiling faces hidden beneath the grime. 

Beside him, Amaris gave a small sigh, and Remus pulled his gaze back to her. “Almost twelves years to be exact,” Amaris whispered. 

“You mean you haven’t been back since?”

Amaris shrugged. “There were too many memories. I remained at the castle during the summers. It was easier than coming back here alone.”

Remus’ heart ached. He knew how Amaris had felt. He’d remained in their home for as long as he could bear when she’d disappeared, but it had hurt too bad to stay. Both of his arms wound around Amaris, holding her tight. “Then I suppose there’s a good bit of work that needs to be done here. Shall we?” With a beautiful smile, Remus pulled away from Amaris. He pulled out his wand, and Amaris did the same. Together, they set to work rebuilding their life together. 

Two weeks had passed, and the small house was looking better than it had. All the creatures that had taken up residence in their absence had been removed, and the dust was gone. There was still a bit of updating and redecorating that needed to be done, but it could wait. Sirius had invited the two of them to come by Grimmauld Place and visit him and Buckbeak for the day. That was how Amaris found herself standing before the looming building, grasping Remus’ hand tightly. “I haven’t been back here since we left,” Amaris whispered, not wanting to step foot inside as she feared what memories the house would dredge up. 

“We don’t have to go in. I’m sure Sirius would understand,” Remus said, trying to soothe the woman. Stubbornly, she shook her head and began making her way to the front door. Amaris shoved the heavy front door open and called out to her brother. Sirius quickly appeared and enveloped both of his visitors in a hug. Remus was looking around the house, surprised to finally get to see where the twins had grown up. It was rather bleak and dreary inside. The layers of filth that had accumulated in its years of emptiness didn’t help its appearance. 

There was a shrill, shrieking voice that drifted down the stairs. Amaris’ eyes widened as she recognized it immediately. “Is that mother?” she asked Sirius as he finally released her. 

Sirius nodded, clearly annoyed. “Yes it is. Her portrait is upstairs, and dear mother stole my brilliant idea.” Amaris cocked her head to the side, curious as to what their mother would’ve taken Sirius lead from. “She placed a permanent sticking charm on it, so nothing I do can remove it. I can only listen to her shrieking well into the night. It’s really just like old times now.”

Remus glanced between the two of them, and it was like they were kids all over again. Sirius and Amaris were going back and forth about their wench of a mother, and Remus was left questioning their sanity. This was the first time he got to witness Walburga’s fury in person though. “Is that Amaris?” Walburga’s voice echoed in the stillness of the house. 

All fear and worry escaped Amaris. Even in death, her mother found ways to torment her, and Amaris wasn’t going to stand for it. “Yes mother,” Amaris called sarcastically, “and I’ve never been happier to hear your lovely voice shouting at me. Here I thought I’d be free of you for good.” Sirius chuckled silently, happy to finally escape being the target of Walburga’s fury.

Both twins knew what was coming next, but Remus was shocked by Walburga’s next words. “Filthy blood traitor! Both of you! Ruining the Black name! My family is ruined, I tell you, ruined!”

Absolutely stunned, Remus glanced between the twins. “This is what you two had to deal with every day?” He finally understood why the pair acted how they did. Remus didn’t know if he would’ve been capable of dealing with this on a daily basis like they had. Now, he didn’t feel so bad for letting most of their antics slide.

Amaris smirked devilishly. “Oh, this is nothing, want to see something funny?” Her eyes flashed to Sirius who cocked his head to the side curiously. 

“‘Maris, what are you going to do?” he asked. Instead of answering, Amaris grabbed both men by the wrist and pulled them up the stairs. She pushed Sirius in front of her, urging him to lead them to the still shrieking portrait. 

When they stood in front of the woman whose face was twisted violently with disgust, Amaris stepped forward, smirking wildly. She spared a single glance back at the two men. “Watch this.” Turning back to Walburga, Amaris clasped her hands pleasantly in front of her, giving her mother a sickly sweet smile. “Hello mother, I’ve missed you so.” 

“Filthy, disgusting thing!” Walburga spat. “Get out of my house! The happiest day of my life was when I was through with the both of you mongrels.” Behind Amaris, Sirius was overtaken by laughter. Even after all this time, it was too much fun for both of them to torment Walburga, especially since she could no longer do anything except shout at them. Remus on the other hand was wide-eyed. He’d known Walburga was vile, but this was something else. 

Amaris remained unfazed. “Still need to work on your insults, I see. You never were that creative with them when I think about it.” Walburga let out a series of unintelligible insults. Amaris simply arched a single brow, waiting for Walburga to give up. When she did, Amaris smiled again. “Mother, I’ve got great news. You can kiss your wonderful pureblood family goodbye. I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Remus, he’s a half-blood.” Amaris reached behind her, grabbing Remus’ hand and pulling him forward slightly. 

At this point, Remus was too overwhelmed to do anything aside from listening to the violent screeching that reverberated around them. “Not only is he a halfblood, but I know those marks. He’s a werewolf. Get that creature out of my house!” Walburga’s voice had gone up an octave in her fury. 

Remus stiffened, and Amaris pulled him further forward. She wrapped her arms around him comfortingly, still watching her mother. “Oh, don’t worry, we weren’t planning to stay here, not with you still screeching obscenities all the time. I just wanted to rub it in your face that all your hard work was for naught.” Spinning on her heel, Amaris dragged Remus away from the portrait. “C’mon Remus, let’s take a look at the rest of the house.” Together the three of them made their way into Amaris’ old room. 

Sirius collapsed onto her bed and was roughly shoved aside by his twin. Amaris lounged against him and watched Remus carefully, worried Walburga’s words had affected him. “Don’t take what she said to heart Remus, that woman was always a crazy old bat.”

Remus stared blankly at the twins. “That’s not what I’m concerned about.” Both of them gave Remus a curious look. “How are you two still able to function somewhat normally? I get it, you two have your faults, which now I really understand, but to live with that every day?”

The twins dissolved into laughter. “Now you understand the game we always played with her. Truly good fun to see who could make her angrier,” Amaris replied. 

“You’re both insane.”

The pair had matching grins. “That’s why you love us so much, Remus.”


End file.
